Restarting
by Gcq9
Summary: Divergent fanfic set after Allegiant. After the war, Tobias, Cara, and many others return from the Bureau and restart their city factions- starting the new era of prosperity. With the special technology of Erudite, Tris awakens. Once again, she must learn to choose, train, fight, survive, and maybe love...Disclaimer-I don't own any Divergent characters. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I wanted to start a Divergent fanfic, but its set after Allegiant, and full of fluff. It isn't one of those no war Tris Tobias fluff things, but also not the Tris death haunts Tobias. I hope you enjoy this story and of course. I don't own any of these characters.**

Tris's POV

I woke up to a dull beeping noise. The room was very familiar. I am on the Erudite table that I was to be executed on during the war.

The war.

I am supposed to be dead.

My neck throbs and I try to get up,but tons of stiff wires entangle my body. 'What the hell is going on?' I think.

Tons of Erudite dressed in blue around are scrambling, screaming.

Erudite.

The factions.

What? How in heck am I alive?

A woman in a blue dress with golden hair walks in. She looks awfully familiar. A name pops in my head.

Cara. She smiles at me, "We missed you Tris."

"Cara? What is going on?" I ask, my mouth aching from not speaking in who knows how long.

"We returned from the Bureau, and reset the city." Cara smiles, reminding me of Will.

I widened my eyes after processing it, "You WHAT?"

She laughs, "We reset and reformed the city, not peoples memories. Everybody was given a second chance to choose, and the factions are all running again."

"How am I alive then?" My body throbbed from the wires hooked up to my body.

"The Erudite took the death serum, and reversed it. For every serum we discovered there can be an antiserum too. Coming up with the death serum was the most challenging, but Caleb and I figured it out." Cara smiled.

"So you brought me back from the dead." I am shocked.

"Yes, after 3 years of development. We preserved your body; since you are divergent, I suspected you could be our best shot."

"How did you get the factions running again?" I am still confused. "

"We managed to meet together peacefully, and resume them. Each faction was elected a leader, along with a couple members. For the first couple years, we didn't have the initiation process, but our population is thriving, and we're having the very first choice ceremony again tomorrow." Cara replied

"What about Evelyn then?" My curiousity is raging.

"She and many of the original factionless were elected for Abnegation, along with Marcus. Most of the factionless chose Abnegation or Amity." Cara replied I am speechless.

Cara detaches the wires from my body carefully and checks my pulse one last time.

"Thank you." I smile at her genuinely. A huge pang of guilt lurks in my gut that I shot Will, yet she forgave me, and brought me back to life. She smiles back, just as Caleb walks in.

He wears a blue suit and carries a stack of papers. "Uriah's awake." He says to Cara, then shifting his eyes to me. For the longest time we stare at each other. He drops his papers and walks slowly toward me. "Beatrice?" He mouths.

"Caleb." I smile at him. My hatred and anger is gone. I embrace him hard.

"Thank you." I speak in his shoulder.

"You're strong for just waking up Beatrice." He laughs and hugs me back.

"How long have I been asleep?" I pull away finally and ask.

"3 years." He replies

"Is there the same policy with Divergents still?" I ask.

"No, everyone is equal." Cara said. "We made sure to correct that when we started rebuilding the city. And tomorrow, you can choose again Tris."

I am speechless, and Caleb finally speaks up, "Come on Beatrice, I'll show you to your room."

He leads me through the halls that I once hated and shows me into a room. There is a bed, with a blue sweatshirt and jeans laying on the bed. On the other side, Uriah stands, looking out the window.

"I'll leave you now" Caleb whispers and walks away. I smile at him and stumble a little into the room.

"Uriah?" I ask.

His head whirls around. "Tris!" He exclaims with a bright smile and runs over to embrace me.

Surprisingly, he is strong, really strong.

Even more surprising, I don't topple over.

"How have you been sleeping beauty?" He asks and looks me from head to toe, grinning

"Dead." I chuckle "You?"

"Never better. I actually kinda liked the factions, ya know. Til that whole war started." Uriah says.

"What faction are you choosing tomorrow?" I ask.

"Dauntless. I can't wait to see Zeke's face." Uriah says mischievously.

"Me too." I say firmly. Although I am thankful for Erudite, I don't belong here. I crave jumping on trains, throwing knives, and playing capture the flag.

"Four is gonna be so shocked." Uriah laughs.

Four, Tobias, I wonder how he's been. I miss him; his firm grip, his shy smile, his aroma.

LINEBREAK

That night, I dream of my parents dying all over again. They were not resurrected. I scream as bullets shoot through my mother's torso, and as she smiles at me before dropping dead. Her body burns up, and the ashes dissolve into the sky. I wake up with wet cheeks and a damp pillow.

Shaking, I dress into the blue sweatshirt and jeans. concealing my tattoos.

My tattoos.

I look into the mirror on he door. The three ravens are still there, sharp as ever. I stroke each and every one, and hold back my tears.

I will not cry. I am not the crying weak type. Uriah is gone, probably eating breakfast. I tie my hair into a knot again, just like the Abnegation.

For once, I am not terrified, this is where I live.

Everything will change today.

Again.

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**I'll try and update soon:)**

**Please review!**

**Gcq9**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! I hope you like it so far! **

Tobias POV

Its been 3 years since Tris died.

When the factions reformed, the Dauntless chose me to lead. Me and Zeke along with some other members.

However, I still prefer my old job training initiates, and Zeke spends most of his time with Shauna.

Today is Choosing Day.

The day that changed my life 3 years ago.

I woke up this morning, showered, and headed to the fear landscape room again.

I haven't entered the room in 3 years now. Since Tris died, I didn't think I would still be Four. Probably Three now.

Still, I keep walking.

There have been quite a few new initiates, and a few new government rules. Abnegation and Amity are open to all people, including the factionless. Dauntless members can stay permanently.

I've raised my walls higher than ever. Everybody around doesn't talk much to me, since they see me as the intimidating fearless prodigy.

I reach the fear landscape room.

LINEBREAK

Tris's POV

I ate breakfast, and Uriah and I walk slowly outside to wait for the bus. Caleb stands with us.

"You nervous?" He asks.

"Not really." I reply

The bus arrives and I turn toward him.

"Will I be able to visit you?" I ask

"It depends on your faction leader." He replies and pulls me into an embrace.

As odd as it feels to hug my brother after all we've been through, I smile and whisper into his chest, "Thank you."

Then I get on the bus and sit with Uriah on our way to the second Choosing Ceremony

LINEBREAK

I stand in line with the new dependents. Cara is there, standing at the podium with a knife.

The very same knife I used 3 years ago.

"Beatrice Prior." She says quietly.

I walk up to the bowls with many murmurs of phrases along the lines of 'It can't be her'

Cara hands me the knife, smiling with pride.

I smile back, and without any hesitation, press the blade into my palm. It stings, but I ignore it, and spill my blood onto the sizzling coals.

I am Divergent.

I stand behind the other Dauntless initiates, and wait patiently. Uriah soon comes by my side. We smile at each other. He looks so different in blue Erudite clothes. I zip up my sweatshirt to hide my former tattoo.

When the ceremony ends I run with the Dauntless. As we approach the train my heart leaps in excitement. Beside me a Candor boy's eyes widen.

"We're supposed to jump onto that thing?!" He shouts against the whoops, breathless.

"Yes. Just do what I do." I shout back.

I jump with ease into the car. The Candor boy follows but lands on his knees.

"Nice." I say to him.

"Thanks. I'm Andrew." He says.

"Tris." I reply.

Uriah hops in too, and sits by me.

"That was fun" he says.

There are 2 other Candor boys and 1 Candor girl too. They are strong, and remind me of Peter, Drew, and Molly. They sit against the wall talking.

Peter. The kid who hated and saved me.

Drew. The kid who helped kidnap me and stab Edward.

Molly. The kid who fed Erudite false information about my parents.

Finally one turns and sneers at me, "Whats with your hair. You a Stiff?"

I look back. My fists curled together. I want to punch him. But I meekly reply "Yes"

I was from Abnegation. That is my identity.

Almost everyone around looks at me, "Whats a Stiff doing here? Why is she wearing that?" They whisper

An Erudite girl says, "No wonder I didn't recognize you."

Instead of punching them, I take in a couple breaths and stare around. Other than me and Uriah, there are 7 others. Four of them are Candor, three Erudite, then Uriah who's Dauntless, and I am from Abnegation.

We get ready to jump off to the roof. A Dauntless member stands there. I do not recognize him.

"Listen up! My name is Jacob, and I'm on of the leaders of your new faction! Several stories below us is a members' entrance to our compound. If you cannot muster the will to jump off, you do not belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

I naturally step up to the ledge.

"Wow Stiff, hope you don't die of stiffness." The Candor boy says.

Like I did three years ago, I took off my sweatshirt and threw it at the boy. Under it reveals an Abnegation gray shirt

I sigh and look down. Just a few more feet til I am home.

Then I jump. My limbs hit the net hard, but it doesn't bother me anymore. For a few seconds I am breathless.

A pair of hands grab the net and pull me over. I grip his hands and he pulls me down with ease.

I am staring into Four's eyes.

His eyes meet mine as he pulls me down. They harden and his grip tightens.

Four grips me so tightly and pushes me against the wall.

"You're not... She's dead." He muttered then looks me hard in the eyes.

"What's your name?" He demands.

"Tris." I reply.

"You're lying. Tris died." Tobias glares at the floor and his hands start shaking.

"No, its me..." I say quietly. "It's me Tobias."

He looks me in the eye again, and slides my shirt a little, revealing the 3 ravens.

"Tris." He whispers and pulls me into a shaky embrace, lifting me up. "Oh Tris you're alive."

I smile and he smashes his lips into mine, keeping me against the wall.

When he pulls away, I am breathless.

"First jumper Tris!" Tobias proudly announces. I stand by as the initiates jump one by one. Uriah is next, and Tobias shockingly pulls him into a hug too.

"What the hell Uriah. You're alive too!" Tobias claps him on the back.

"Yea, I'm magical." Uriah laughs and pulls away.

Things are turning up. And honestly, I don't mind going through initiation again.

**Happy Spring guys! And please review.**

**Gcq9**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey again. I hope you all are enjoying spring break! And this story too! Don't forget to pop a review too I enjoy reading them and appreciate the feedback!**

Tobias POV

After we got all the initiates down, we split into two groups again; I lead the transfers down to the Pit.

"My name is Four, and I am your instructor." I say.

"Nice name." The candor girl snickers.

I glare at her to shut her up, and beside, Tris elbows her.

"Anyways, I will show you guys to the Pit. Follow me." I lead the initiates into the cavern, keeping a close eye on Tris and Uriah in the back.

"Wow" the initiates mumble. I smirk and keep moving, and lead them towards the Chasm.

"This is the Chasm. It identifies that there is a line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump will end your life. It has happened before and will happen again. You have been warned." I yell and lead the initiates back through the Pit and into the cafeteria.

The initiates scatter to eat, and I find Tris.

I easily wrap one hand around her eyes and snatch her hands with the other.

"Let me go!" She says playfully and jerks away, but my grip is firm. Uriah grins at me and walks to a table.

I walk her to a table and sit down with her.

"How did you and Uriah survive all these years without telling me?" I look her in the eye when releasing her.

She replies, "Cara and Caleb produced an antideath serum and preserved my body along with Uriah's too. And it worked."

I tense a little at Caleb's name. She squeezes my hand and grins.

"I won't leave again." Tris smiles.

Tris's POV

When Tobias leans in to hug me, I push him away.

"Not here. You can't show favoritism." I hiss.

He looks hurt and angry, but instead laces his fingers with mine under the table.

"I missed you Tris." He says quietly.

I nod and eat my hamburger.

"I went into my fear landscape again today." He explains, "there were still four fears, the exact same from 3 years ago."

"I don't want to lose you again Tris." He sighs and squeezes my hand.

I nod, "Me neither."

Zeke comes over to the transfers table. His eyes settle on me.

"No way." He whispers.

"Stiff? Tris?" He holds me firmly and looks me in the eye.

"Yeah." I smirk at him and he hugs me.

Behind, Uriah sneaks up too and smacks Zeke in here back.

"Miss me?" He whistles.

Zeke turns around, "Uriah?" He says quietly with a pale face. I see Four suppress a laugh. "What the hell is going on here?"

"We came to haunt you." Uriah taunts in a ghastly voice.

The brothers embrace too, and I smile.

LINEBREAK

After dinner Four leads us down a hall with many doors.

"This is the dormitory." He says. "Everyone will get their own room that you may pick."

I glance around. There are 10 doors of rooms. Pretty good improvement from the old dormitories. I shudder as the vivid image of Edward getting stabbed in the eye flashed back. Alec, Jack, and Maddie- the Candor group reminding me of Peter's group, glare at me, whispering quietly as Four talks.

Alec has black hair and a yellowish skin. He's muscular and tall. His brown eyes glare into me, and I can fell he's the leader of the group.

Jack has blond hair and piercing gray eyes. He is shorter, but taller than me, with bulging muscles and a sturdy shape.

Maddie has auburn hair and hazel eyes. She's the one I elbowed, and stares dreamily at Four.

Andrew stands quietly next to me and Uriah, and the other Erudite initiates- Arianna, Carlos, and Wilson.

I stare at them as Four continues with all the ground rules of initiation, training, and rankings.

"Are we clear?" He says.

We all nod, and walk into the rooms.

Inside there is a twin sized bed with white plain bedding and pillow. Against the wall there is a shower and sink. Pretty similar to Four's room.

I walk out and see Tobias waiting.

"You like the new dormitories?" He asks and we walk together down to the Pit.

"They're pleasant." I reply.

We walk down to the Pit, where I grab a new set of clothes, and head back. We meet Uriah on the way.

"What a ladies man Four." He winks at me.

We head back and Tobias pushes me against the wall, next to his room.

"You nervous for tomorrow?" He asks.

"No." I say even though I am a little. I have to show some vulnerability, and I shudder as I think of Edward's eye.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you rank first all three rounds." He says.

He pulls tightly against him, like he never wants to let go. I stroke his tattoo on the small of his back. We stand in silence and he kisses me gently before I walk back to my dormitory.

LINEBREAK

That night I shower quickly and crash. I fall asleep right away and dream that the Peter Candor group junior kidnapped me, and threw me into the Chasm. Just like what happened three years ago. My dream shifts and I see mother hanging against the metal railing, by one hand. I scream as she smiles at me and lets go, tumbling to her death.

I snap awake at my alarm clock, wipe my tears, and get ready.

**Please review!**

**gcq9**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

Tris POV

I snap awake at the buzzing of my alarm, and quickly get dressed. I go down to the Pit, snag a quick blueberry muffin, the jog to the training room.

Some of the initiates are already there; they standing a shy crowd as Four sets uphe equipment.

"Today you will learn how to fire a gun and how to win a fight." Four presses the gun into my arms, looking at me assuringly. My arms shake as I grip the gun, the very same gun that killed Will a few years back.

I gulp and tense my muscles to stop my shaking; my knuckles turn white as I grip the weapon and take deep breaths as Four explains the initiation stages.

Finally, Four turns towards the plywood target and fires. The bullet goes straight though the center of the target. I stand by Uriah and grip the handle. I turn towards my target, and fire, grimacing slightly at the noise. Alec stands next to me, his bullet hits the side of the target.

"What's the matter Stiff? Can't handle a little noise?" He smirks at me and yawns.

"At least I hit the center." I smirk back at him and his eyes widen in anger as he looks to my target.

Next to me, Uriah grins as his bullet spirals through the center.

"This is just like the old days Tris!" He yells above the noise.

I blink and position myself again. But instead of the target, my vision blurs. I see vivid flashes of my parents, and Will standing in front of my target-all victims of death because of me.

I shake a little and fire again. The bullet hits the very edge of Uriah's target this time.

Four steps behind me, "What was that Tris?" He looks at me appalled and Alec and Jack snicker.

"I, I don't know." I shake a little and everybody stops

"I think she's a little Stiff?" Maddie glares at me with a wicked smile.

"Try again." Four consults.

I take a deep breath and aim again. I squint at the target, which is now regular plywood. As I get ready to pull the trigger, my mothers face reappears. I fire again, and it doesn't even hit the target.

LINEBREAK

When we are dismissed for lunch I leave swiftly; my arms shake from holding the gun. I walk into the cafeteria. Hardly anyone is here yet, so I pick a table and sit, my eyes focused on spreading my ketchup on my hamburger patty.

'Get it together Tris. You are better than that!' I think and ball my free hand into a fist to stop the shaking.

Someone taps my shoulder from behind, "You an initiate?" A familiar voice says from behind.

I turn around and look into the eyes of Christina. She wears a black tank top and pants with combat boots. There is a fair amount of makeup on her face; she looks striking.

She drops the napkin in her hand. "Tr-Tris?!" She rubs her eyes carefully.

"Hey Christina." I nod smiling, but a huge pang of guilt grows inside of me.

"Am I dreaming?" Christina blinks a few times and pinches herself.

"No, it's really me." I smile smally.

Christina's jaw drops open and she pulls me into a firm embrace.

"I can't believe it... You're not-" She splutters.

"Well I did die... I just got resurrected."

"What?" Christina sits down. "Wait what happened then?"

I explain to her about the new antiserum, and she looks impressed.

"Well it's good to have you back Tris. I'm one of the selected members here now,and I usually work in the tattoo parlor." She explains. I grin, the job suits her. But instead I say, "What happened to that training job you wanted to do before?"

"Well Jacob wanted to do the job too, and he's the leader of Dauntless, so I figured I wanted to make myself more useful." Christina says.

Before I reply, someone puts his hands on Christina's eyes, and pulls her into a hug from behind.

"Guess who?" He says in a low voice. I grin at him.

Christina pulls his hands away and turns around.

"No way..." She whispers

"Yes way." He says.

"You're d-dead." She splutters

"I'm alive." He replies.

"Uriah?" She questions.

"Well who else did you know that looked like this!" Uriah looks down at his body, hiding his grin. "Duh its me."

I smile as the two hug again. Four sits beside me.

"What happened today Stiff?" He asks me, his eyes thoughtful.

"I uh, I can't really explain." I stutter.

"You can't explain why you hit a bullseye, then missed the target by 2 feet?" He says in a challenging manner.

"Not here." I whisper and notice that the initiates are looking at me.

I squeeze his hand and get up, pulling Uriah with me. I drag him to a different table and sit with Andrew, and the Erudite initiates.

"Hey what was that for?" Uriah whines.

"Look we can't make if obvious, or else people will get suspicious and think Four shows favoritism." I hiss. "We'd never win."

"You sound like a Nose, Stiff" he mumbles, but I ignore him. We eat lunch awkwardly for the remaining time.

LINEBREAK

Tobias POV

After lunch I lead the initiates into another room. On the chalkboard, the names of the initiates have already been written in alphabetical order.

"You will now learn how to fight. The purpose of this id to prepare you to act, and physically prepare you to respond to challenges- which you will need in order to survive as a Dauntless."

I show them a few different punches, first in the air, then on a punching bag.

"Tomorrow you will start fighting each other, and I suggest you catch on, for those who don't will get hurt."

I scout the initiates as they train with the punching bag. When I move to Tris, I see her body tense, and she bits her lip as she punches.

I place my hand against her stomach. It's rock hard, but she looks at me, breathless.

"Meet me in my room after dinner." I say and continue walking.

Tris POV

Even though I am used to physical contact, Tobias caught me off guard. I was breathless and my heart pounded as hard as a smashing boulder through my chest.

After training, I head down to dinner. My hands are red from hitting the punching bag, but I barely feel pain. Uriah is already there, and wolfs down his hamburger as I sit.

"So what did Mr. Flirt do this time? I saw you tense up as he touched you!" He chuckles at me.

I smile, "Nothing really. I was caught off guard."

"I can't wait to start fighting tomorrow." He says, "I hope I can fight Jack. He thinks he's so strong and smart."

I smirk, I crave to fight Alec. Or anyone in his little Candor group.

Andrew sits by me. "Hey"

"Hi" I reply. "How's initiation going for you?"

"Not bad. I'm just a little nervous... That's all. You?" He says.

"Yeah, Stiffs are always nervous." Uriah grins goofily as he takes another bite.

I smack him playfully, and Andrew laughs. I can't help but grin.

I look behind, and see Tobias looking over. Is he jealous? He looks away and takes a slice of cake.

LINEBREAK

After dinner, I sneak by into Tobias's room. He isn't there yet, so I sit on his bed, looking at his wall, and the words Fear God Alone on it.

I stare at my knuckles, they are red and course, with slight pain. Tobias walks in And slips off his shoes.

When he looks up we meet eye contact, and I hold my ground as he walks over.

He walks over and embraces me. One hand strokes my hair while the other wraps around my waist.

I throw my hands around his neck, stroking his tattoo.

"You know, I'm starting to dislike this initiation process." He whispers in my ear.

"It will be over soon enough." I whisper back.

He smiles shyly, then places his lips against my forehead.

"What happened today Tris?" He says quietly and looks me in the eye.

"I, I " I stumble for the words.

Tobias grips my hand, "Just say it Tris. You can trust me."

I shudder at the images and reply, "Well, at first I did fine, then I started seeing images of Will, and my parents face instead of the target. They died for and because of me, and I just couldn't shoot properly."

I pull away from his grip and sit on his bed, clutching my shirt to stop shaking.

Tobias sits in front of me, and grabs my freezing hands. He rubs them in his huge warm ones and looks at me. I see no sympathy in his eyes and exhale. At least he doesn't think I'm weak.

"None of them deserved to die Tris, but you have to accept they did and move on." Tobias says.

I close my eyes tightly and take deep breaths.

"Tris look at me." He says gently.

"I know it's unfair that they left. My parents left me too in essence. Life damages us, and we can't escape the damage. But we can all be mended; we mend each other." He says.

I stand up and he pulls me into his arms.

"You can do this Tris." He says and kisses me gently. I place my hands on his chest, his arms around my waist, and the pressure of his lips on mine

We still have each other memorized.

**Please review!**

**I hope spring break is going well for you:)**

**gcq9**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your input! There isn't much fluff yet, but it will get better;)**

Tris POV

That night, I slept without nightmares. When my alarm buzzed, I jumped up, and got ready.

Down in the training room, names have already been written

_Alec vs Tris_

_Arianna vs Maddie_

_Wilson vs Uriah_

_Andrew vs Jack_

_Carlos-_

I smirk to myself and Uriah pats me on the back.

Behind me, Four and Jacob stand, looking unamused.

Alec and I step into the arena. He pops his knuckles and I take a deep breath.

"Ready to get stiffened?" He jokes.

I say nothing. Instead, I analyze him. He's stronger than me, but maybe not as quick.

"We don't have all day!" Jacob yells.

Alec glares and lunges at me, aiming a punch at my gut. I spin and kick him in the gut. He grits his teeth and staggers, but gets up again.

"I'm gonna kill you Stiff." He growls, and out of the corner of my eye I see Four tense at the word kill.

'Just stay on your feet' I think and Alec aims a punch at my face. I block it with my forearm and aim a punch. He catches my hand and kicks me hard in the side. I gasp for air and punch his nose.

We part and he wipes his nose quickly, ignoring the blood. He gives me a death glare and lunges for my midsection. I elbow him a few times in the face, thrashing, and punch his jaw hard before he releases, dropping to the floor unconscious.

Jacob grunts, "Not bad Stiff." Before hoisting Alec's body up and to the infirmary.

Four's face is expressionless as he circles my name.

I stand next to Uriah and Arianna and Maddie make their way into the arena.

"Nice job Tris" Uriah says. I look down, catching my breath before I hear a sickening crack!

I look up and see Maddie beating Arianna to a pulp. She already has Arianna pinned, and is punching the color out of her face.

Blood drips from her face as she tries and fight back, but Maddie doesn't budge.

Arianna is unconscious before Jacob comes back.

"Really. Another one?" Jacob looks impressed as he picks up Arianna's body, "I was gone for like 30 seconds!"

Four just turns and circles Maddie's name. We are dismissed for lunch.

I am the last initiate to leave the room. Tobias catches up to me.

"Not bad Tris." He smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Thanks." I reply, "Did you come up with the pairings?"

"No I let Jacob do that. The fighting is his favorite part." he replies.

"I'm not surprised." I mumble. Jacob's eyes are intimidating, giving the beady look similar to Eric.

I shudder a little as I think of Eric, and his tattoos and piercings.

Tobias smiles and kisses me softly. "See you later Tris." He says before we enter the cafeteria

LINEBREAK

After lunch, we head back to the training room. Uriah and Wilson get ready. I analyze him. Wilson's pretty muscular and fast, this fight could last awhile.

Uriah cracks his knuckles, his goofy face now stern and focused.

The fight was fairly long, but Uriah won eventually. Jacob dragged an unconscious Wilson down to the infirmary and Andrew and Jack made their way to the arena.

This was going to be an ugly fight.

I look up and see Jack beating Andrew to a pulp.

'Please go unconscious' I think as blood streams down Andrew's face.

Andrew doesn't, and I squeeze Uriah's arm as Jack strikes, blow after blow.

Finally, Uriah whispers, "Its over."

I see Four lifting Andrew's swollen body up to the infirmary.

Calling him bruised would be an understatement. He looks half alive.

'Why didn't he say anything?' I think and walk out. We're dismissed for dinner.

I eat halfheartedly and see Alec and Wilson come down to the Pit. They have minor bruises, and Alec gives me a look of hatred.

I can't help but smirk to myself, and Uriah laughs.

"What a coward." He looks as Alec sits down and talks with Maddie and Jack. The three glare at me and I look away, feeling triumphant.

LINEBREAK

After dinner, I walk to my dormitory, shower and sleep. I dream of Arianna and Andrew getting beat up again, and my lips pucker as their blood litters the floor.

The next day, I head down to the Pit to grab breakfast. Arianna is there. She has multiple swollen bruises and winces as she chews her breakfast.

If I was still in Abnegation I would've helped her, but I am competing against her, and I sit down next to Uriah.

He glances over at her, "Ouch" he says

"Yea" I reply, thankful that I am not in that situation

"She's gonna have to fight today. Andrew's still unconscious." Uriah says his face grim.

We eat breakfast in silence, and I wonder who I'm fighting today.

LINEBREAK

I walk into the training room.

Jacob is there writing up the pairings again. Four is there too, setting up equipment.

I glance at the names, shocked when I find mine. I clutch the hem of my shirt to stop myself from shaking.

_Alec vs Andrew_

_Carlos vs Wilson_

_Maddie vs Jack_

_Uriah vs Tris_

_Arianna-_

My opponent is Uriah.

**Feel more than welcome to pop a review in!**

**I really enjoy reading them!**

**gcq9**


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

My opponent is Uriah. Uriah.

I glance at him, his face is shocked as well.

Andrew doesn't show up. So Jacob marks a circle around Alec's name. He cockily grins as Wilson and Carlos make way into the arena. Their fight lasts a long time. Wilson and Carlos are both fairly strong, quick, and witty.

Both of them get a few shots at the other, but Wilson eventually pinned Carlos down, and punched him unconscious in the jaw.

Jacob looks at Carlos's limp body without sympathy. And Four takes him to the infirmary.

We are dismissed for lunch. I grip my fingers together as I walk.

Tobias catches up, "You alright?" He asks.

"Yea I'm fine. What does it look like I'm not?" I reply.

"You honestly look a little stiff Tris." He says and I scowl at the nickname.

I shake my head and we continue walking.

I walk into the cafeteria. Uriah isn't there, so I sit in silence and eat pinches of my hamburger. I think of my fight, and bite my lip.

'I don't want to hurt Uriah. I can afford a loss' the selfless voice in my head says.

' I have to fight back! I won't show cowardice or sympathy to Uriah.' the dauntless voice in my head says.

'Just fake and go unconscious. No one gets hurt. You won't be blamed as a coward either ' the erudite voice in my head says.

I place my hands on my head in frustration. Being divergent really doesn't help my situation at the moment.

After lunch, I start my way to the training arena.

As Jack beats Maddie up, I dread my fight more and more.

"She's unconscious." Jack says and scoops Maddie's limp body up.

Jacob says, "Next up Tris and Uriah." He glances at the clock

I walk slowly towards the arena. Alec snickers as I pass him, "Get ready to be schooled Stiff."

I ignore the comment and glance at Tobias. He stands against the wall, arms crossed. He looks at me, his dark blue eyes thoughtful, but not sympathetic.

Uriah comes in after me. His eyes are apologetic, and his face is grim.

We ready ourselves. I wait for him to strike, but he doesn't.

"Come on we don't got all day here kiddos." Jacob yells.

Uriah glances at me, he scoots back a little for me to strike first. Instead I wait, and we continue staring.

"This isn't time to chill! Fight!" Jacob roars.

Uriah mouths a quick, "I'm sorry Tris." Then lunges.

His arm twitches quickly and I suddenly feel a stabbing pain in my gut. I grit my teeth and focus, and block his next punch at my face. He grimaces a little and I step and kick him in the side. He staggers backward a little.

Determined, he charges again. He darts and I see a flash before another pang of pain hits my side. He kicked me. I drop to my knees gasping for air. I duck my head as his fist blows past me. I deliver two quick punches to his chest and right cheek. As he staggers backward I stand up. He lunges at me, and grasps me by my hair. He bangs my head against the floor, and my vision blurs, I see little black spots. Adrenaline rushes through me, and I grab his arm and elbow him in the cheek. He steps back and I scramble to my feet.

We are both breathing heavy now.

I charge him and hit a right uppercut. He punches my shoulder and lunges for my midsection. I catch his arm from a punch, and knee him in the gut. We flip over, and I'm atop of him.

I have Uriah pinned.

He looks at me as if preparing for me to punch him unconscious, and I ball my fist.

My punch never comes, instead I stand up, "I'm done."

I feel Uriah exhale and his muscles relax.

"What?" Jacob challenges.

"I'm done, I will not punch him unconscious. That is bullying, which from what I recall, is a sign of cowardice" I say. I will not punch Uriah unconscious, it is not necessary.

"Stiff's too timid, she's th-" Alec snickers, but Four shuts him up with a glare.

"Ms. Prior, I'm afraid you're the coward here. In this case then Uriah wins the fight, and you must face consequences." He grins wickedly and grabs my hand. "Follow me everybody"

He walks me over to the Chasm.

"Climb over the railing." He commands.

I reluctantly do, and he glowers, "You have three options. Hang on for 10 minutes and I'll forget your cowardice and stupidity. Fall and die. Or give up, and leave this faction."

I look up at Uriah. He glares at Jacob and my gaze shifts to Four. He gives me a rock hard look, his dark blue eyes boring into my soul. I look away after awhile.

I squeeze my eyes, biting my lip as the water splashes my ankle.

For a while, I am fine, my grip is firm and sturdy.

Suddenly, a huge splash hits me and trickles down my neck. I scream and shudder at the freezing temperature.

My body is cold and achy all over; I think of Tobias's words.

"I don't want to lose you again Tris."

I tighten my grip, and feel my knuckles split. Warm blood flows down my fingers and into the gaps of my hands.

Water splashes again, soaking the metal bar. I groan as it flows down my arms and sides. My hands slip as the bar gets splashed.

My left hand slips from the liquid, and I am dangling by my right fingertips. I groan and shiver at the water hitting me.

"Give up Stiff. You still got 3 minutes." Jacob looks at me and yawns.

'I'm not giving up with Alec, Maddie, and Jack' I think to myself

"Don't let go Tris. Don't you dare." Uriah shouts. I hear worry in his voice.

I look below at the roaring waters and think of Al

Al died on my cause too.

'Death isn't so bad. It can make up for the guilt in my gut from all of the deaths from my account. Plus I've experienced it before.'

My blood on the railing slips my hands down more and more.

I can't hold on much longer.

"I'm sorry Tobias. I love you." I mutter and my hand slides off, my fingernails scratching against the sticky metal

Tobias POV

It takes all I have to not flinch when I hear Tris's blood-curdling scream.

Her hand slips, and I check my watch. 5 more seconds.

5

4

3

2

I rush forward as her fingernails give away and let go. Uriah at my side. I barely catch her by her freezing fingertips, and haul her up with both hands. She is a ghostly pale and her forehead is glistened with sweat and water. Her lips are a reddish purple, and her cheeks are stained with tears. Uriah grabs her other hand, and pulls her up too.

Jacob stands next to me, "That was 9:55, she still had 5 seconds."

I leave Tris with Uriah. "You want to try hanging over that railing for 10 minutes? Be my guest" I drag him around the corner and shove him against the wall. I crack my knuckles and glower into Jacob's eyes. Jacob is only 20, I remember Eric and him were on a good note.

"I have authority remember?" Jacob says quietly.

"Not many people can hang over that rail. And the authority is shared between the 3 of us." I say in a quiet voice and ball my fists, tempted to break his nose.

"Very well. The Stiff can stay, but don't think I'll forgive her so easily." He growls and walks out.

I follow behind him, my arms crossed.

"You are dismissed to dinner." Jacob says quietly. The initiates follow him again and walk across the bridge towards the cafeteria.

I stay with Uriah.

"Tris. Tris why didn't you just punch me unconscious." Uriah sighs and warms her against his body.

I walk over and bend down towards her.

"Go eat dinner Uriah." I say calmly.

"Four, I'm sorry..." Uriah starts.

"Tris will be okay." I assure. "Go eat dinner."

Uriah nods and walks toward the cafeteria.

I gently scoop up Tris's body and walk her to my room, I keep her warm against my body, and she shivers when I set her down on my bed.

"T-T-Tobias?" she whispers, her teeth chattering.

"Yeah?" I reply sitting down by her

"I-I love y-you." She says and curls up against me.

"I love you too Tris." I stroke her hair and tuck her under my quilt.

I go down to the Pit to grab some dinner, and when I come back, Tris is awake. The color has returned to her skin, and she stares at my Fear God Alone wall.

"Hi." She says quietly, her voice a little shaky.

"Hey." I say and a plate of hamburgers down.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She says.

"Tris, you never fail to scare me." I stroke her cheek and look her in the eye. She chuckles a little.

"I, I couldn't punch Uriah. Not after all he's been through. Not after all we've been through as friends." She says.

"I know you will probably ignore me, but please, don't do anything stupid. I don't want to lose you." I say.

"I know. Me neither." She replies and we eat dinner together

**Read and review:)**

**gcq9**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so I'm going to go watch the divergent movie today! I'm so excited! :D**

Tris POV

I eventually walk back into my own dormitory, and fall asleep as my head hits the pillow.

I dream of myself hanging on the railing again. And before I know it, my alarm sounds and I get up.

As I walk over to the Pit, I see Andrew. His face is bruised and he winces as he chews his muffin, but I smile at him. Hopefully he won't get cut.

I walk to the training room and see Jacob writing out the names again.

_Alec vs Carlos_

_Arianna vs Andrew_

_Jack vs Uriah_

_Wilson vs Maddie_

_Tris-_

I stand against the wall temporarily. Uriah stands by me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Fine" I say quietly as Alec beats Carlos unconscious.

"You should have punched me unconscious." He said quietly.

"No I shouldn't, that's not necessary." I reply.

Arianna and Andrew step into the arena.

Andrew and Arianna are both unaggressive. They throw weak punches.

"Thank you Tris." He says.

"It's nothing." I reply. "Do me a favor? Kick Jack's ass for me."

He smiles, "No prob."

Finally, Andrew punches Arianna in the nose. She falls and is too dizzy to get up.

Four picks her up and takes her to the infirmary.

Andrew comes to stand by me.

"Good job." I say quietly.

He looks guilty, "Thanks"

Andrew reminds me of Al. A lot. His honesty, his body size, and his attitude. I tense as I think of Al though. What he did to me and what he did to himself.

I look up and see Uriah give a devastating blow to Jack's nose.

There is a sickening crack and soon enough, Uriah has punched Jack unconscious.

Jacob heaves him out this time. His body is already swollen, and bruises are forming.

He stands by me, "That good enough?"

"Good job." I smile smally and he grins.

After Wilson beat Maddie, we get up to eat lunch.

By the time I get to the Pit there are hardly any seats left. I find a seat across from Tobias. He doesn't notice me.

Maddie sits next to him, a flirtatious smile on her face. I stifle a laugh. The bruise on her nose makes her look like a clown.

"You are such a wonderful instructor Four." She whispers and places a hand on his shoulder.

I think I am going to vomit, so I focus on my food

He drinks his cup, "What makes you think you can talk to me?" He looks at her, unamused. I smirk. That's the exact phrase he said to me a few years ago.

"Why can't I? I like you Four" Her voice chokes on her food and she coughs with embarrassment.

He looks up and we meet eyes. I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. He smirks at her, "Cause I can't show hatred for the initiates, or else I'll be unfair wouldn't I?"

LINEBREAK

We meet back in the training room.

"We're going on a field trip." Four and Jacob say.

"Where?" Alec asks.

Jack comes back, there is a huge bandage near his nose. Uriah looks triumphant.

"You'll see. Meet us by the tracks in 5 minutes." Jacob replies.

We jog up to the tracks. I grab a gun and a box of paintballs, as does everyone else.

The train arrives. Four and Jacob get in with ease. The rest of the initiates scramble. I go before Uriah, and leap in easily, Uriah close at my heels.

Four says after everyone is in the train, "We will be diving you all into two teams to play capture the flag, a Dauntless tradition. Each team will have an even amount of initiates. Both transfers and Dauntless-born"

He turns to Jacob, "You can pick first."

"Uriah." He says.

"Tris." Four replies.

"Alec" Jacob points.

"Wilson"

"Jack" I feel sympathy for Uriah. Jacob has the exact same philosophy as Eric, which isn't the smartest.

"Carlos"

"Maddie"

"Andrew"

"Ariannas with me then." Jacob says. "Dauntless born initiates next."

After they finish dividing, our team jumped off first.

"Where should we hide the flag." A Dauntless born initiate says.

"I have an idea," I say and take the flag from a Fours hand.

I run to the Ferris wheel. "You guys watch guard." I say and start climbing the rungs.

"Tris, no! That will show them right where we are!" Andrew says.

"That's the point." I keep climbing and tie the flag on a spoke of the Ferris wheel. I am high enough and look around, spotting the other teams flashlights. The flag on one of the top branches of the tree. It glows green.

"Well explain then." Wilson crosses his arms.

I climb down carefully. "Ok I know it's visible. But do you guys honestly think someone will be able to succesfully climb the ferris wheel, and untie that flag, with our defense and speed?" I point up at the wheel. The flag is at least 60 feet above us.

I glance at Four. He looks impressed, and I suppress a grin,

"Plus Ive located the other team's flag while up there. It's dangling from one of the trees in that direction." I point again.

Everybody nods, impressed with my thoughts.

"Wow, you've got it all processed out. So what's the plan Stiff." One asks.

"We need more defense than offense. Jacob's team is full of aggressive people, so they are most likely all coming for the flag. So most of the defense will engage in more fighting than our offense team." I say.

Everyone is speechless.

"Dude Stiff you sure you're not Erudite in disguise? That was brilliant." A Dauntless born says.

I flush a little, thank god it's dark.

Tobias POV

As Tris climbed the Ferris wheel, I think of the last time I did that, and shudder.

When she explains while climbing down, I nod approvingly. Her Erudite is definitely showing.

We divide the team into two. And Tris and I advance to capture the flag.

"That was smart Tris." I say quietly.

"Thanks." She replies.

We approach the flag. I load my gun and analyze the defense. there are two guards.

Arianna and Maddie.

"The flag is high, so I'll climb then." she says

"Leave the guards to me." I smirk.

I sneak up and fire two quick shots. The paintballs smash against Maddie's back and she turns, her face flushed with anger. However she changes immediately when her eyes meet mine

"Hey Four." She says, "I can give you that flag for a trade of a kiss?" She smiles

Arianna runs away, so it's just me and Maddie, behind her I see Tris climbing the tree.

Maddie walks toward me, I don't budge. She smiles and drops her gun.

I look up and see Tris almost to the flag.

'I have to keep her distracted.' I think

"Its not smart to drop your gun Maddie." I say.

"Why should I worry when I have you by my side?" She says innocently. I wait til she is within two feet of me.

"Especially if I'm by your side." I smirk and raise my gun and fire.

The paintball splatters on her face and drips down her chest. She screams in pain.

Above Tris whoops loudly, swinging the other teams flag. The game is over.

**Review please!;)**

**gcq9**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, i just wanna say thank you so much for the awesome reviews and feedback!**

Tris POV

Today, I wake up and trudge to the training room. Targets are hung up with a stack of knives on the side.

Four is the only one in the room at the moment.

"Hey" I yawn.

"Hey," He says, "nice job yesterday."

I smile and pop my knuckles, "So we're throwing these today."

"Yeah." he says. "Do me a favor and don't budge with Jacob today. He strongly dislikes you." He looks at me.

"Okay" I say.

The initiates slowly pile in. Maddie glares at me and I suppress a laugh. There is still pink paint in her eyebrows and hair.

Jacob doesn't come, so Four starts, "Today is the last day of stage one. Rankings will be up tonight. Meanwhile you will learn how to aim. Everybody pick up 3 knives."

We do and I stand by Uriah. Four throws the knives and then we start.

"I heard about your plan yesterday." Uriah says. "Smart Stiff."

"Uh thanks?" I reply and throw. My knife is a little right of the target.

I throw again. This time it hits the center.

Jacob walks in and I stiffen.

"Hey Stiff, I heard of your plan yesterday." Jacob steps next to me. When did he hear of it? "Let's see if you're as Dauntless as you are smart. Com'on, lets see your throw at the target."

I exhale, and focus. I check my stance and form. Everybody turns to watch me.

I raise my hand and throw. The knife sails straight into the center with my other knife. I look at him smugly.

"Not bad Stiff." He mutters and moves on.

Jacob checks everybody, asking them to throw.

Most of the initiates hit the target within 3 tries as Jacob watches them. All of them do except Arianna. Her knife bounces off the wood and floor.

Jacob sighs disapprovingly and moves on.

LINEBREAK

I sit with Uriah at lunch.

"You should've seen Jacob's face when you hit the bullseye!" Uriah laughed, "He looked beyond pissed haha!"

I smile. Across the room Maddie sits with Four. Again. I feel a pang of sympathy for him. And a pang of hopelessness for her.

I look back down at my food, and meet awkward eye contact with Carlos.

"Nice job Tris." He says while staring intently at me.

"Thanks?" I say. That's funny. No initiate ever calls me Tris. It's always Stiff.

I look back down awkwardly and stare at my food. I can feel Carlos's eyes boring into my head.

We finish lunch and I head back to my room. A few moments later, someone knocks.

"Tris it's me." A quiet voice says.

I open the door and see Tobias.

"Hey." I say.

"You did well yesterday and today." We sit down on my bed. "I'm guessing your test results were Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation huh?"

"Er yea." I recall, "Looks like you got some initiate love huh?" I switch the subject. Talking about my results and being Divergent just seems odd. Even with Tobias

He frowns, "Yea, you've seen Maddie."

"She's got quite the intentions. You should have seen her reactions last night." I smile thinking of her face splattered with paint.

"Yeah." He chuckles. "I got her pretty spot on."

"Givin' her the cold shoulder." I laugh.

He asks me a question, "Are you jealous?"

"What, that you shot her in the face with paintballs. Psh no, I'm planning on not doing that anytime soon. I just find it humorous that she never gives up." I look at him.

He chuckles, "Dauntless never give up, remember?"

I smile.

He checks his watch. "I gotta go. Time to write the rankings up." He says.

I nod stand with him. He leans in for a quick kiss. His arms encase me tightly, reassuringly.

"See you soon Tris." He walks out the door

LINEBREAK

The initiates pile into the training room. Four stands there, writing names.

When he steps away I have to stand on my tiptoes to see the ranks.

_1. Uriah_

_2. Tris_

_3. Alec_

_4. Wilson_

_5. Jack_

_6. Carlos_

_7. Maddie_

_8. Andrew_

_9. Arianna- out_

I look around, scouting for her. She isn't there. Everybody starts to leave and heads toward the Pit for dinner.

Alec and Maddie glare at me, and Jack glares at Uriah on his way out.

"Stiff you are so going down." Alec taunts and backs me into the wall when I walk towards the door. His hand grips my shoulder and his other arm is balled

"Yeah, and by the way... Stay away from Four." Maddie hisses.

I try hard to not fight back. Maddie holds me against the wall and Alec throws a punch. I thrash, and dodge. A faint sting burns and I turn towards them, my fists balled too. They chase, but Four grips Alec's arm, and pushes him back a little.

"Lets not start a fight here okay?" He says to Maddie suspiciously.

"No Four!" Maddie smiles, "we were just talking to Stiff here."

"Her name's Tris." Tobias says, " You cowards should be thankful you're still in Dauntless." He spits.

I walk out towards the Pit, and find a seat by Uriah. Four comes in a few minutes later, but Maddie and Alec don't show up.

I eat little bites and focus on my hamburger. I suddenly feel nauseous.

Uriah looks at me weirdly, "Whats wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." I brush it off and continue chewing my hamburger.

Across from me, Carlos stares at me intently.

"You alright Tris?" He asks.

"Yea I'm fine." I reply looking up for a sec. And I can tell by his face he's unconvinced.

"No you're lying. Whats wrong." He asks again.

Thats odd, I thought Carlos was from Erudite, not Candor.

"Nothing! I'm fine! Why does everybody keep asking that?" I say loudly, irritated. Sitting behind me, Four turns around from eating too.

I stand up, "I'm going back to my dorm." I say quietly and turn, leaving an almost full hamburger on my plate. Behind me, I feel Carlos and Four's eyes staring at me, and as soon as I turn into the hall I start jogging.

I hear whispering in a room, specific voices of Alec and Maddie.

"You sure that's a good idea? She's strong." Maddie says.

"Shh quiet down, and yea, she's not as tough to get in her sleep." Alec replies.

"Whattabout Four?"

"He sleeps too does he not? We can steal the keys and make sure she doesn't get past initiation If her time is good for stage two." He replies.

I gasp, then tiptoe away silently. I need to think straight, but I can't. I shouldn't go back to my dorm. Instead, I head down to the tattoo parlor.

LINEBREAK.

"So you think they're gonna kill you." Christina says.

"If I do good in stage 2" I say.

"Well you'll do amazing, you're divergent." She says.

I glare at her, "Okay, okay" she puts her hands up, "they're just jealous. I doubt they would."

"Remember what Peter did to Edward while he was asleep?!" I hiss.

She flinches a little, "Yeah, why?"

"He was jealous too. If I do good, Alec will steal the keys to the dorm at night while I'm asleep. But if I do bad, then Ill get cut and have to go back to Abnegation"

Her eyes widen,"Dang that's hardcore."

"You're old faction remember?" I roll my eyes.

"Be careful Tris. You'd probably do better than me in the situation. But if you ever need anything I'm here." She hugs me.

R**eview please!**

**gcq9:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

I walk out of the tattoo parlor, but stay in the Pit, thinking if I should go back to my dorm.

Tobias's words ring in my head, "Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up."

Uriah finds me, "Hey, you wanna come with us and do the zip line again Tris?"

As appealing as it sounds, I still feel nauseous in my gut and decline, "No not today sorry."

"You sure you're feeling okay Tris? You look kinda pale." his face softens.

"Yeah..." I force a smile. "I'm good" and I stare back at him til he smiles.

"Okay, well see ya later then Tris" he says.

I wave, and walk towards my dorm. I mean it's not like they will get me tonight.

As I walk down the hall, I see Tobias coming towards me. It's dark, and I keep my head down. Fours the last person I want to see right now.

"Tris" he says quietly.

I turn and start walking fast in the opposite direction.

"Tris." He says louder.

"Leave me alone." I turn then walk again.

Tobias lunges and grabs my arm tightly. I try to pull away, but he doesn't budge. He takes, more like drags me to his room. I sit on the bed and he kneels in front of me. His hands drawing circles on mine.

"My hands are freezing." I start to pull them away.

"S'okay." He doesn't let go.

"I want you to answer me honestly." He says. "You feeling alright?"

I gulp, "Yea I'm okay, I feel a little nauseous." That was true.

"What else." He looks me in the eye.

"I'd rather not say." I sigh.

He laces his fingers into mine and sits on the bed too. I stare at the ground, admiring the carpet

"What's bothering you?" He whispers gently. "You can tell me, it's okay." His fingers find my chin and forces me to look at him.

"I uhh." I stutter. "I have a death wish."

He says nothing, waiting for me to continue.

"Who has the dormitory keys?" I ask.

"Jacob." He replies. "Why?"

"Oh just wondering." I say.

He looks at me, "You're lying Tris." He says quietly. "We made a deal to be honest remember?" He squeezes my hand.

"Okay fine! Basically, if I do good in the next stage, they're gonna get rid of me. And if I don't, I'm out." I try to say casually.

"Who?" He asks.

I gulp, "Some initiates..." Four nods.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"I uhh heard them talking in their dorm. They made a plan already." I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Something similar to what Peter did with Edward. Except worse." I sigh. How in heck did Four get all that information out of me.

He is quiet. "You have to do your best in stage two." Tobias decides.

"Look I don't know if you understand that they're gonna steal the keys and kill me in my sleep... If I do good." I am almost yelling.

"You still have to do your best. How are you gonna control your time?! Go extra slow and let the stims "kill" you? That's not gonna work... Risk death or leave Dauntless, what's it gonna be?!" He yells back.

"You were the one that told me to not do anything stupid!" I shout.

"Purposely getting yourself cut, is stupid! Better to risking their plan and fight back!" He yells too

We are both quiet. I blink a couple times, "I'm going to bed Four." I stand up quietly. I should've just gone on the zip line with Uriah.

"No Tris-" he grabs my arm. I turn and slap it away, but he grabs my other in the process.

"Let go of me." I say quietly.

He sighs and his grip loosens. I glare at him, "If you think I should do my best and risk death, fine. Don't blame me for leaving you again when you see my dead body in bed Four." I spit and turn towards the door, blinking a couple times.

"Tris stop." He says but I don't. I exit his room and run down to my dorm, locking the door and laying on my bed.

LINEBREAK

I wake up the next day and trudge down into the Pit. Before I leave the dormitory, I glance at the mirror. There are dark circles under my eyes, and my cheeks are moist.

I head down into the Pit. Hardly anybody is there. So I take a seat and grab a muffin.

Carlos comes down next and sits by me. "Hey Tris."

"Hey" I say.

"Did you sleep okay?" He grabs a muffin too.

I flinch a little at the word sleep and nod, "Yeah."

Four comes down next, his hair damp from showering. We meet eyes awkwardly and I try to hold my gaze as he comes to our table.

Carlos says, "You ready for stage 2?"

I nod, "Yea, I'm a little nervous."

"Aren't we all" He chuckles

Four sits across from Carlos, and grabs a muffin. I focus on my food, but feel both of them stealing glances at me.

Carlos sighs, "Look Tris, I uhh want to tell you something."

I look up, "What is it?"

He twiddles his thumbs, "I am not sure how to word this. Uhh"

"Just spit it out!" I grin playfully.

He shrugs, "Don't kill me after this, but I like you Tris, and I care about you alot."

I am quiet. I don't know what to say. No one has ever liked me before other than Four. I look across the table. Four sits straight, his body is tense and he looks at Carlos analytically.

"I, I uh-" I start

"I just felt the need to tell you that. And know that I'll be there for you always." He grins goofily and stands up, patting me on the back. "Well I'll see you later Tris."

I smile and wave back. I nibble at my muffin and finally give up. I am not hungry. I still feel a bit nauseous, especially since today is day one of stage two.

Four looks at me, "You need to eat Tris." he says quietly.

I look at him, my face expressionless. "I'm not hungry."

"Did you sleep okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I did." I say back.

"Ready for stage two then?" He asks again.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snap, annoyed.

He sighs, "We need to talk Tris."

"Fine." I say emotionless, then walk out the cafeteria.

LINEBREAK

Tobias POV

I call out names for stage two test.

"Maddie." I say emotionlessly and glance at Tris. She's fidgeting, something I've noticed that Tris does when she's nervous.

Maddie skips into the room. "Oooh what are we doing Four?" She squeals.

"Sit," I command, "you're going to face your fears" I say emotionlessly and inject the serum.

Maddie is in a ring with Tris. She fights Tris, and punches hard, but Tris dodges and laughs at her.

"I'm going to kill you!" Maddie screams and picks up a knife near her.

'She's afraid of Tris.' I analyze. 'No wonder she wants to kill her.'

Maddie closes her eyes and thrashes in midair. She opens her eyes and sees Tris kissing me.

'Well then.' I think smugly.

She jolts awake and starts sobbing.

"No no no no no no." She wails

I check her time 30 minutes.

"Exit out here back door." I say quietly and move on.

I watch Carlos roll around in quicksand and slap away mosquitos, Andrew drown in acid, Alec getting torn up by sharks underwater, Wilson huddle in the dark, Jack getting chased by wasps.

From all the times, Carlos has the best with 13 minutes.

"Tris" I call and she follows me in.

She walks in and I close the door. I grab her arm to stop her from sitting.

She crosses her arms. "Well are we going to get started?"

"Can we talk?" I sigh.

"What's there to talk about? I'm going to do my best. It's not like divergents are being hunted again like last time." She says, and wriggles out and walks toward the seat

I grab her and back her against the wall, "I'm sorry about yesterday Tris. I shouldn't have said what I said."

She looks at me, "I shouldn't have told you in the first place." She mutters.

"No, thank you for telling me, I can help you. You can stay in my room." I say and caress her cheek.

Her face softens. "Would that cause suspicion though when they don't find me in bed when they attack?"

"I'll take your room," I say smugly. "I doubt Maddie would let Alec kill me anyways."

Her face is thoughtful, like shes thinking over the plan.

"Thank you Tobias." She whispers and leans her head on my shoulder.

I kiss her forehead, and we stay in that position for a few minutes.

She finally pulls away and sits in the seat. "We should get started." I nod and ready the stimulation.

"Good luck Tris." I say and inject the serum.

**Review please:)**

**gcq9**


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV

I open my eyes. and find myself sitting above the Chasm. My mom and dad sit by me, holding hands. Suddenly my dad jumps dragging my mom down. I grip my mom's hand and hand over the metal railing by one hand and support my mom and dad. I scream as they pull me down and my hand almost slips over.

"Tris just let us go. You can still live." My mom pleads.

"No." I strain, tears flowing down my cheeks. "Don't let go."

"Tris, theres no way well all survive." My father shouts. "You can though. Just let us go."

"I'm not gonna lose you again." I groan. My hands burn like their on fire, and I feel my shoulder popping out of its socket. I am crying helplessly.

Suddenly my mind snaps, 'This isn't real.'

I look down, blinking off tears. "We die together. As a family." I say firmly and let go.

My head jolts forward. I feel my heart pumping out of my chest and my breaths are deep. I am back in the stimulation room, and Four catches my shoulder, impressed.

"You okay?" He asks

"Yeah." I sigh deeply and blink a few times, "Bad memories."

I put my head down and focus more. I am scared of my parents sacrificing themselves for me. Scared of watching them die on my cause.

He stands me up, "Tris how long do you think you were there?"

"I- uh." I breathe heavily, "5 minutes?"

"One and a half." He says, "That's the fastest anyone has ever gotten through the stimulation."

"Well good thing they don't care about Divergents anymore." I sigh.

"Yeah." He says, "Well I'll walk you out the door then."

I walk outside. Unsurprisingly, Alec and Maddie are in the hall. They turn to me.

"Stiff! What was your time?" Maddie demands.

I consider lying, but I want to piss them off, so I say smugly, "A minute thirty. You?"

Alec's mouth drops open and Maddie glares daggers at me, "You're lying Stiff!"

"Check the rankings then if you think I am." I smirk and walk off.

Behind them, I hear them whisper, "Tonight. Do it tonight."

I shudder and keep walking.

LINEBREAK

I find Four at lunch. I walk over to him calmly. Maddie sits by him, glaring when I come by.

"Tonight." I say and walk by him.

He looks at me and mouths, 'Seriously?'

I nod, 'I'll sleep there tonight. Its okay.' I mouth.

He shakes his head. I sigh and walk out into the hall, motioning him to come too.

He takes me into his room, with a hamburger in his hand.

"Wait so they're doing it tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'll sleep there. I can handle them." I take a deep breath and look him in the eye.

"No Tris, Tha-" I cut him off and place a finger on his lips.

"I'll be okay." I whisper.

He sighs and nods, then hands me the hamburger.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't think I haven't noticed." He says. "You've hardly eaten the past 3 meals."

"I'm not hun-" He cuts me off this time.

"It doesn't matter. Eat Tris." He commands.

I sigh and take a bite. He watches me, "I'm not gonna let you go until you eat all of it." He says

I glare at the burger, "Fine."

I manage to swallow all of it, and look at Four.

"Good. You need strength Tris." He says.

I sit down on his bed. He sits by me. "You ready?" He asks and tucks a strand of my hair back.

I nod, "Yeah."

"Good. Try not to get hurt alright. I'll be here if you need me." He whispers.

I nod, "Okay."

He pulls me close to him, and I stroke his chest.

"I can't wait til initiation is over." He whispers.

"Why?" I say back.

"Cause I can do this more publicly." He whispers and closes the distance.

I wrap my arms around his his neck, and he slips his warm fingers up my shirt a little.

When we pull away he whispers, "Maddie's scared of you. Of us."

"Why?" I ask.

He looks me in the eye, "Cause your smarter, stronger, and braver than she is. You were her fear in the stim today."

I smirks, then whisper, "Are you scared of me Tobias?"

"Terrified." He chuckles.

LINEBREAK

I make my bed, piling pillows atop of each other. Then I cover my blanket over the pillows to model a person sleeping. I hide in the bathroom and check my watch.

Its 12:00 already

Soon enough, I hear a keyhole click and tense up.

2 figures walk in, and I can tell they don't carry weapons in their hands.

I hold my breath and wait.

"She's not there." Alec hisses.

"No she has to be. I saw her walk in her dorm." Maddie whispers. "Jack watch the door."

Jack-there are three people.

I run towards the door and meet Jack, I block his punch and kick him in the gut.

I think of a plan; I bang my hand hard against the door next to me and sprint to the corner.

Maddie is at my tails and she grips my hands, "Nowhere to go huh Stiff." She snickers.

Jack comes and punches me square in the face, and Alec grabs my shoulders.

They half walk half carry me. I thrash hard, but their grip is firm, and their speed slow.

Behind me I see Uriah pop his head out the door. He gasps and starts running towards me.

Jack says, "Stop. Did you hear that?"

I look back and Uriah is gone. Jack walks back a little to see.

Maddie grips my arms and Alec switches to grabbing my feet. I thrash harder, and plant a firm kick against Alec's chest. He releases me. I stand and elbow backwards at Maddie, then run.

I feel a breeze, and a pricking of pain as a knife flies past my arm, cutting it a little

I turn and see Maddie with a tote of throwing knifes at her side.

I run and turn right. Its too risky to keep running straight. I pass Uriah and Jack. Jack is groaning and Uriah has him pinned. I sprint down the hall and conceal myself in a dark corner. as Maddie and Alec sprint towards me again.

Alec and Maddie run towards me and I rush out to meet them. Alec throws a punch but I block it, then kick him in the gut. He staggers and I advance, getting a few punches to his face and kick him in his side. Maddie grabs me by the hair from behind and drives her fist into my back.

I elbow her from behind, but she isn't there anymore. I turn and see someone punch her in the face, and there is a sickening crack.

She screams and thrashes, without luck.

All three of them are soon unconscious.

Tobias and Uriah walk up to me. "You alright?" They ask the famous question.

"Yea I'm fine." I say.

He glances at my arm; blood drips from my arm down to my hand, where Maddie cut me.

He leads me to his room, and I sit on his bed.

"Is it just me, or is initiation basically the exact same from 3 years ago." He says.

I chuckle, "Yea pretty much. Except this time's 'kidnapping' wasn't as bad"

Tobias takes a wet towel and sits beside me, cleaning my cuts.

"You didn't get this from a punch. Did you?" He asks.

"No, Maddie had a bag of throwing knives." I say, "And she threw them when I broke out of her grasp and ran."

"Shes just scared." He says.

"Of what me?" I say

"No and yes. But she's failing Stage 2. It makes her hate you more." he says.

I say nothing. He lies down on his bed, motioning me to stay.

He kisses my temple, "Get some sleep."

I smile and lie down too.

The last thing I remember is drifting in his gentle grip.

**Reviews are most welcome**

**Feel free to comment any ideas too for consideration.**

**Gcq9**


	11. Chapter 11

Tris POV

I wake up the next day and sit up. My arm stings slightly from the cut, but I am fine. I stand up, and put on my shoes.

Tobias comes out of the shower again. His hair is slightly damp.

He smiles at me, "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah." I nod.

I walk down to the Pit with him. He sits by me and we eat breakfast. I see Maddie walk in. Her nose is an ugly purple, and she's bruised all over her body. Four looks smug. Her eyes glare onto me, and she picks up her speed, striding over to us.

She sits by him and asks quietly, "Can I ask you something?"

Four doesn't look at her, "What?" He says and continues eating,

"Can you give any advice on how to pass Stage 2." She looks warily at me and Four.

He smirks, "Are you kidding? Just face your fears."

"Can I get a sneak peek in my fear landscape to practice?" She shivers.

"No, nobody else does. So why would I let you?" He gives her an odd look.

I bite my lip and focus on my muffin to keep myself from laughing.

"Cause I like you, and its okay to show favoritism in Dauntless you know. No need to make it like hatred so nobody will notice." She says.

I choke a little, and laugh

Maddie glares at me, "What's so funny Stiff, not like he likes you. He's just being nice to all the initiates."

"Whatever you say." I grin and bite into my muffin.

"I know your fear Maddie, if it helps I could make it real. Help you visualize it." Four says, "Or you can leave and choose to overcome your cowardice instead of ridding your rivals."

She bites her lip. "Fine, I'll see you later then."

He turns and I laugh, "Didn't know you had a sense of humor Four. Used to always be cruel instructor or concerned boyfriend."

He smiles, "People change over three years."

Zeke comes to us.

"Hey Four, Tris." He says, "We're trying something new tonight. Doing a little initiates-leader bonding with a game of Truth or Dare in Uriah's dorm."

Four nods and Zeke pats us on the back before walking away.

"What's Truth or Dare?" I ask

"Dauntless game that we sometimes play. Jacob will explain the rules tonight." He says.

LINEBREAK

The day passed by quickly and after dinner, I head up to Uriah's dorm.

I walk in warily and sit down. Most of the initiates are already there, and Four checks off names for attendance as we walk in.

Once everybody has arrived, Jacob explains the rules.

"This is a game to prove whether you are truly Dauntless, or a mere pansycake." He says and goes over rules.

The longer I sit here the longer I dislike the idea.

Jacob starts, "Maddie truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Jacob shakes his head disapprovingly, "What's your worst fear?"

She curls her lips, "Seeing Four with someone else other than me." She whispers. Most of us laugh, but I look up at him. He sits on Uriah's bed, arms crossed.

Maddie sighs and says, "Uriah."

"Dare. Dauntless always do dares. Duhhh." He says unamused. Good to know.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss all the girls in this room for five seconds not including me." She says smugly and I glare at her

Uriah stands up warily. He looks to me then to Four then to me again.

"Sorry Tris." Uriah whispers and plants his lips on mine.

I am shocked to do anything. He pulls away awkwardly and looks at Four. I see he is tense and his fists are balled.

Uriah takes a deep breath. "Zeke bro. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zeke looks a little worried.

Uriah grins wickedly, "I dare you to get a tattoo of lips and hearts on your face."

Not the best idea. I'd chicken out. Zeke sighs and takes off a shoe. Smart choice.

"Tris." Zeke says and I gulp, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" I say.

"Alright. Hmm I dare you to go sit on one of the leaders laps for the rest of the night, not including myself." He looks smugly at me.

I sigh, "Fine" and I walk over to Four. He gently pulls me onto his lap, and rubs circles in my back.

The game continues, and many of us remove articles of clothing. Thanks to stupid Uriah dares of "Kiss one of the girls in this room for blah blah long", I've been kissed 6 times. By 6 people. Not including Four. After Wilson kissed me, I glance at Four. He is tense and glares at Uriah. By now many of us are also shirtless-Me, Maddie, Andrew, Alec, Carlos, Zeke, and Four due to ridiculous dares like, "Go jump in the Chasm or Get this kind of tattoo."

But as antiAbnegation this is, I find myself enjoying and laughing.

It's Zeke's turn again.

"Four, truth or dare?" He smirks.

"Dare." He says and by the look on Zeke's face, I can almost swear it relates me.

"I dare you to kiss any one of the girls in this room for 5 minutes."

I look up and see Maddie smiling brightly. Her fingers twitch with joy and she blinks flirtatiously at Four.

"Wow that's a bit long is it not?" He says.

"No, I think you can handle it." Zeke winks at me. I gulp.

Four takes a deep breath, and stands up from the bed. I do too and step a foot away.

He looks from me to Maddie, so it looks like he's in thought. She stands and jumps up and down, while I stare at his tattoo, admiring the flames.

"We don't got all night man." Zeke yawns.

"Alright fine." Four smiles and looks toward me. He caresses my cheek gently, and presses his lips to mine. I hear Maddie gasp and Uriah awing, but I don't care. I wrap my hands around his neck, stroking his hair and neck tattoo. He pulls me close against him by my waist, and his hand combs my hair. Our motions are perfectly synchronized, and we have each other still quite memorized.

"And time!" Zeke yells. I pull away blushing. I mean I just made out with my instructor... In my bra...With everybody watching...

Four smiles smally and pulls me onto his lap again.

"Dang Four." Uriah mutters.

"Didn't know you had it in ya man." Zeke smirks.

I flush more and Maddie is glaring bullets at me. Four wraps his arms around me and whispers, "This is for you." And I flush more.

"Jacob, truth or dare." He asks emotionlessly

"Dare." Jacob yawns, acting bored.

"I dare you to go hang over the Chasm for 9:55 minutes." Four says

"What? I. Uhh..." He stutters and I can't help but smirk.

"We don't got all day here." Four says.

"I... I. Okay fine." Jacob sighs and pulls off his shirt.

"Wow, even a Stiff could do that." Four smirks at him.

We all laugh at him, and he flushes red with anger. He glares at me, and I bite my lip. He's getting revenge on me.

"Truth or dare Tris." He says.

"Truth." I say. First I can't afford another pathetic dare, and take my pants off. Second, Jacob isn't the person I want to do a dare for.

"Well then, tell us your three deepest secrets. We got Candor initiates here, so you can't lie." He grins.

I glare at him. "I... Okay."

Four squeezes me from behind.

"I, killed one of my friends in the war 3 years ago." I say quietly.

"I, I'm divergent." I stutter a little.

A few mutters among the initiates. Maddie looks at me, checking for any odd movement to prove I'm lying.

"And..." I start, digging into my brain for more secrets. I struggle, since I can't say I was resurrected, and I don't want to mention my parents.

Four whispers quietly. "You can tell them about us"

I sigh, "I'm in a relationship with a person named Tobias." Four squeezes me tightly, and I flush a little.

"Who's Tobias?" Maddie grunts.

"He was Abnegation too." I say.

"Ooh Stiff love." Alec coos, "Better not let him find out about how many people you kissed tonight."

I nod, "Yea he'd get kinda mad."

Uriah checks his watch, "It's midnight. Should we call it cuts?"

Most of us nod and the leaders gather their clothes. As I pull on my shirt, Maddie hisses in my ear, "Well in this case, your kiss meant nothing tonight. So back off. Four is just hiding his favoritism of me."

I smirk, "Yea, he would totally break your nose if he liked you."

"Oh you did not just say that Stiff." She threatens and balls her fist.

Four walks by and stands next to me, "Her names Tris. I suggest you start calling her that if you want help to pass stage two. After all, she has the fastest record ever known."

"Your kiss meant nothing. Tris told us she has a boyfriend." Maddie spits at the word Tris.

"So? I met her when I was 9." Four says. "You should get some sleep Maddie. Quit staying up so late."

She nods and smiles, "Okay Four, I'll see you tomorrow!"

When Maddie walks out, I laugh out loud, "Dang Four, you got some competition."

He fakes a gag, "Are you kidding me. I think I am going to vomit."

Zeke and Uriah smirk, "Well well well." Uriah claps his hands.

Four hardens his expression, "We need to talk."

"What aren't you gonna thank me for getting Tris and you to kiss?" He grins.

"No" Four smirks, "Quite the opposite. And that was Zeke. Not you." He says his voice low and quiet.

Four walks Uriah against the wall. "Next time we play, if you ever say that stupid kiss girl of choice dare again, things will not end well. Are we clear?" He talks like an instructor.

"Yeah yeah." Uriah says sarcastically, "You should've seen your face though." He laughs

Four smirks and punches Uriah's gut sort of lightly. He groans a little.

"You know she's not fond of contact, being from Abnegation." He whispers, and I barely hear it.

I walk outside and wait for him, "Was that really necessary?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

We stop outside my dormitory, "Well that wasn't so bad?" I smile.

"Yeah, but one of these days, I will vomit from Maddie." He chuckles.

"That was a smart third answer Tris." He says. "You could be Erudite, no doubt"

Normally that would be an insult, but Four somehow makes it sound appealing

"Nah, I'd rather be Dauntless." I whisper.

"Hmm why is that? So you could be with me?" He chuckles quietly and strokes my cheek.

I smile, "Something like that."

**Reviews are welcome! Please pop in a comment, suggestion, thoughts!**

**thanks**

**gcq9**


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV

A week has passed and I face pretty much the same fears from 3 years ago. They are easier, and my average time is 1:45. Jacob has been more tense around me, always picking up for little errors.

For the past couple mornings when I wake up, I feel sharp pricks pain all over my body, like needles stabbing my skin from the inside all over. I struggle a little getting up, and head over to the training room

Today, the rankings come out for stage two. Jacob writes up the names.

1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Alec

4. Carlos

5. Wilson

6. Andrew

7. Maddie

8. Jack- Out

Dang, Jack's average time was only a couple seconds longer than Maddie's. And I honestly wish both of them were factionless, but it's adequate.

I've been having weird dreams about my death revival too. I dream that I am covered in wires, and Erudite are performing tests, injecting serum after serum.

I walk down to the Pit, the prickling still continues a little and sit by Uriah.

"Congrats Tris." He grins.

"Thanks," I smile, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He smiles.

"What do you remember about uhh waking up again. After death." I whisper.

His face becomes serious, and he curls his lips inward, "Why do you ask?"

"Just tell me." I whisper, and I can tell he's hiding something.

"Well for me, Caleb said they just preserved my body and injected the serum inti me after the 3 years of development." He says.

"How do you feel now?" I ask

"Never better." He grins and I smile too.

"What about me?" I ask.

He frowns, "You alright? Why do you ask?"

I can tell he is hiding something, "Caleb told you didn't he? He told you what they did to me. It doesn't take Erudite that long to develop a successful antiserum. They should've injected you sooner. Jeanine and her followers developed serum and tests within days, when they held me captive."

He sighs, "Yeah. Caleb said that they took your body and performed most of the tests. Since you would've wanted that, and your divergence is stronger. And afterward, they combined it into a single serum and used it on me. Now are you alright or not?"

"What kind of serums?" I ask.

"I dunno" He says. I can tell he's lying, since his eyes don't meet mine.

"I think you do know." I whisper. "Or else you wouldn't be so concerned to know that I'm okay."

I stand, and pricks of pain sting a little. Thank god today we get a break. I need to talk to Caleb.

LINEBREAK

I walk outside and jump onto a train, heading towards the city. When the train arrives, I jump off and walk towards the Erudite headquarters.

"Hi I'm looking for Caleb Prior." I say.

He nods and I stand against the wall, waiting.

"Beatrice?" A voice asks.

I look up and see Caleb. He wears a blue suit and carries a laptop under his arm.

"Hey." I walk towards him we embrace.

"What are you doing here?" He smiles.

"I want to ask you something." I say. "What serums did you inject in me to bring me back?"

"The antideath serum." he says looking confused.

"No before you developed the antideath serum." I say, "I've been feeling odd and Uriah won't tell me."

He curls his lips inward, "Yea it's not something fun to tell."

"Will you tell me?" I ask

"What are you feeling?"

"Like prickles of pain, from the inside. Like needles all over my body." I say quietly.

He says nothing for awhile, and I wait patiently.

"It's. Okay we tested your body with serums for three years, and from the results we developed the antideath serum. Your body is stronger in divergence." He starts.

"Yeah." I say urging him to continue.

"We injected you with many serums. To get your body working part by part. One of the hardest ones was the nerve serum. And to test it, we injected a torture serum in the end, to check that your nerves, blood, and all of your body functioned properly." He says grimly.

I am shocked. "So you tortured me all over to check your remedies." I say quietly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you had to go through that. You should feel normal after three months" He replies.

I nod, "Okay."

"How's initiation?" He asks.

"When did you become the questioning one?" I chuckle."

"Well, I care and want to know how you've been." He shrugs casually.

Wow. Caleb always thought of himself first. Or at least his faction first. A pang of anger grows in my chest, and I think of when he betrayed me.

"I've been fine." I say, "I think I should go now huh."

"Yeah." He sighs, "Nice seeing you Beatrice. I love you."

I hug him, but more uncomfortably, and walk out.

LINEBREAK

I walk back into the Pit just in time for dinner. I take a seat by Uriah. I am not hungry again.

"Where have you been?" Uriah asks.

"Uhh I just left to take a look in the city again." I smile.

He shrugs, "Mmmkay." And takes another bite.

I walk back towards my dormitory. My mind in deep thought.

'Uriah and I must have been lucky to die when I did.' I sigh.

If only I could bring my friends and family back. I sigh and guilt lurks in my chest.

Someone knocks on the door again, then the keyhole clicks and Tobias walks in.

"Hey" I manage a whisper,

"You alright?" He asks.

Why does everybody keep asking that?

"Yea I'm fine." I say. He looks unconvinced.

"Tris." He sits by me, "Why did you go to Erudite?"

"I wanted to see my brother." I say.

"About...?" He asks.

"About the serums they injected in me." I whisper.

He looks at me, his eyes thoughtful, "Then what's wrong."

"It's hard to explain." I say "And I don't want to talk about it at the moment."

He nods, "Okay."

"You missed out on fear landscape preview today." he says.

"Really?" I chuckle,

"Yea. The final test is in three days." he clarifies.

"Fun" I say.

He laughs, "I can't wait for you to become an member. Again"

"I wonder what job I'll get assigned to." I ponder.

"By your rankings, I'm sure you can pick whatever job you want." He says.

I'd like working in the tattoo parlor. Or training initiates. Hopefully both

"Good to know." I smile.

He caresses my cheek, "It's getting late you should get some sleep. I'll leave now."

I shake my head, "You can stay here."

"You sure?" He looks me in the eye.

"Yeah, you won't be in my fear landscape anyways. Not anymore." I whisper confidently and lie down on my bed.

He smiles and lies down too, pulling me gently against his chest. He presses his lips to my forehead

"I love you Tris." He whispers.

I smile. My prickles are gone

**Reviews please!**

**You guys rock. I have been getting some very interesting suggestions and I'll try and incorporate some of them, but it depends on whether I can think of a way to fit it in smoothly.**

**gcq9;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Tris POV

I dream that night. I am forced to stand in a glass container and I see my parents, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Tori and Al. They are all smiling and waving at me. Then bullets out of nowhere whizz by and they all collapse, blood flows around and I scream. Water starts to flow up around me and I kick the glass. It doesn't break, even with my will that I am stronger. Tears are in my eyes and I sink to the bottom, my lungs gasping for air. My stomach hurts and my eyes sting from the tears and the water.

I gasp loudly and awaken. My face is damp again. It is still dark outside. Tobias stirs and opens his eyes too.

"Tris?" He whispers and turns on the lamp by my bed.

My breaths are deep and heavy, and I shake my head.

"Bad dream." I mutter.

He looks at my pillow, it is wet with my tears. He sits up and cups my cheeks, taking the moisture off.

"Does this happen often?" He asks.

"Yea almost every night." I say, still breathing heavily. Beads of sweat form at the top of my head.

"Would it help to tell me about it?" He whispers.

"Just bad memories." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry." He pulls me towards him. I focus on his breathing, inhaling and exhaling when he does to steady my heart rate.

"Just close your eyes, I'll fight off the nightmares." He says.

"With what?" I chuckle.

"My hands of course!" He replies.

LINEBREAK

The next days fly by, and before I know it, it's time for the final test.

Jacob injects the serum, "Ready Tris?"

"Yeah." I whisper and close my eyes.

I step into the fear landscape room. The ground beneath me changes into grass. A couple squawks sound from above. Great. More crows.

Talons slice into my skin and I need them off. How did I gain control last time? Oh yeah.

A cold metal gun appears as my hands search the grass and I fire simultaneously, killing crow after crow. The scene fades away and I am in a glass box again. Without hesitation, I take a deep breath and touch the glass, thinking of the stim. The water is up to my waist when I see the glass shatter.

I move on but I can't. I look down to see a pile of logs and the smell of smoke. I look down at my hands; they are connected with rope.

"Beatrice, smell that?" I look up and see Caleb.

"Caleb." I ignore the burn as he lights the logs

"Yeah, mom and dad never wanted to leave us, so I'm doing you one last favor." he cackles.

"Nah," I look up and see a thundercloud. "I'm not gonna die today. I smell rain."

A rain cloud hovers above me and pours all over, drenching my body and putting out the fire.

The scene changes, and I see ghosts of figures floating toward me. One has a face of Will, the others are Al, Lynn, and Marlene.

"Tris." Will whispers, "why did you do it?"

"You could've forgiven me. I am a coward." Al cries

"You could've saved us." Marlene and Lynn whisper.

I understand what I'm afraid of now. I am afraid of facing my friends that I've hurt or betrayed.

"I had to." I choke.

Theres no was out of it except to converse with them or calm my breathing rate down.

Option two sounds more affable. I plug my ears and inhale and exhale loudly.

Finally I open my eyes and they are gone. I see myself sitting on the chasm holding hands with my parents. My dad jumps off the ledge and carries my mom. I am barely holding on to them

No not this again.

I am afraid of losing someone I love.

"Let us go Tris." My father pleads, "You at least will survive."

"No" I scream and groan. My hand is slipping.

"Live a good life Tris. We love you and will always watch over you." My mom smiles and let's go. I scream as my parents fall deeper into the Chasm, and tears race down my face as the splashing water hits my legs.

The scene changes, a bullet clicks into place and I feel cold metal against my skull.

"Do it." A voice commands, and I look aside and see a gun.

Tobias and Caleb walk towards me.

"Shoot them" the voice hisses.

My only family left. I will not shoot.

"Do it." The voice says, "or die."

"We love you Tris, we understand." Caleb whispers.

"Do it for me." Tobias whispers too

I grit my teeth, "No, kill me instead."

A timer ticks down

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One, BANG!

I snap awake, and the lights come on. The door opens, and leaders come in.

"Congratulations Tris, you have completed your final test." Jacob smiles.

"Thanks." I am breathless still.

"The banquets in two hours, and rankings will be posted then." I walk out after the leaders.

Tobias is waiting for me outside, "Nice job Tris."

"You saw my fear landscape?" I ask

"Yeah, you odd good. Six." He smiles.

I recall. Oh yea there were only six.

"Six then, six now I guess." I try to chuckle but it doesn't come out.

"Don't worry you will be first just watch." He reassures

"Yeah. I'll see you in a couple hours okay. I want to go back to my dorm. Clean up my stuff." I say.

"You alright Tris?" he asks, his eyes concerned.

"Yea. I'm fine. I'll see you in a bit alright." I plant a quick kiss on his cheek and walk back towards my dorm.

LINEBREAK

I get back to my dorm and shower. Surprisingly, my back was damp with sweat from the fears and I caught my breath after I showered and lay down for a few minutes.

I finally get up and glance around. My dorm is fairly clean, just a couple clothes and all. My eye catches something in the corner of my bathroom sink. Theres a black bag. I walk over and unzip it. Inside is some eyeliner, mascara, a dress, flats, and a note.

_Don't forget to look striking, especially for the banquet Tris! Can't wait to see you tonight!_

_~Chris;)_

I roll my eyes. Maybe just this once, for Christina, and since it's a special occasion.

I change into my dress. It fits tight around my body and stops at my knees.

'Do I really have to wear this? Oh Chris...' I mutter.

I lightly apply the eyeliner and mascara, then stand away. I'm definitely "noticeable"

I glance at the clock and head out towards the dining hall.

LINEBREAK

Christina's saved me a seat next to her. She had to pick that table.

Maddie sits straight across from me, her outfit rather formal as well, "What's with your goth eyes Stiff?"

I ignore her and greet Christina.

"Nice Tris." She smiles. "You look fabulous."

Jacob and Zeke stand on one of the tables and taps the microphones.

"I'll keep this short. New year new initiates. We offer them congratulations!" Jacob yells and the dauntless fist pump the air and bang on the tables

Zeke says, "We believe in bravery. We believe in taking action. We believe in freedom from fear and in acquiring the skills to force the bad out of our world so the good can prosper and thrive. If you believe I those things, we welcome you!"

I smile and pound the table with everyone else. I glance around, Four is nowhere seen.

"Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will be choosing their professions, in the order of how they are ranked. I know you all care about the rankings, and they will appear up on the screen behind me." Jacob shouts over the noise.

The number one pops on the screen, and there is a quiet silence. My photo and name flashes onto the screen. Everybody whoops and bangs their cups. I smile and laugh as Christina hugs me.

I've made it. Again

**Read and review! **

**Just a heads up, I'm starting school again, so I will not be able to update as often. I hope you can understand and are enjoying the story so far. **

**As for the suggestions, know that I will consider them, but would tweak it to my style of writing so it may not be as you imagined :P**

**Gcq9:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Tris POV

The remaining rankings come up. Uriah is second, Wilson is fourth, Carlos is seventh, Alec is ninth, and Andrew is tenth. The rest are Dauntless born initiates. Maddie is out.

"WHAT?!" She screeches beside me. "No way no no no no!"

Applause booms and Dauntless members bang their cups loudly.

I stifle a grin, and someone taps me from behind.

"Told you so. By the way you look nice Tris." Tobias smiles. "You think a kiss would give too much away?" He says in a quiet whisper

I glance and make sure Maddie's looking at us, "You know Four, I could honestly care less." And I press my lips firm to his.

He embraces me and I swear Maddie dropped her mouth over Christina's gagging. When I pull away Tobias wraps an arm around me.

"You, you cheater." Maddies lip quivers, tears in her eyes. "Your dating T-Tobias" her hands shake.

"What did you think Four was his real name?" I say smirking.

"I, I ARGHH!" Maddie lunges and aims a fist at me

I forget that I am in a slightly tight dress and find it hard to move. Four grabs her arm and bends it around her back. He pushes me aside with his other hand. She screams and starts crying. What a pansycake.

"I'd rather die than see you two together." She growls, "Why the Stiff Four?"

"Hmm, why don't you recall what happened. You could've passed initiation if you called her Tris." He says disapprovingly, like he's talking to a child.

"Let me go!" She yells over the applause. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Why? It's not going to make you any more I'm Dauntless. I suggest you leave now, or things won't end well. Cowards do not belong here." He says in a low monotone. Very Four styled

He pushes her away and grabs my arm, taking me to Zeke's table. I can't help but smile. Double victory today.

LINEBREAK

I sit in Four's room meanwhile, after the banquet, changed back to my regular clothes.

"I wonder if anyone got suspicious that it wasn't my first time through initiation." I mutter.

"Nah. They know your divergent, so you can go through the stims extra fast. You would've had advantage on them either way. And you were just really strong in stage one. Kinda like I was." He says

"Plus it would've been hard to convince leaders like Jacob to just let you in. That's not allowed. Everybody makes it into Dauntless from initiation, so you have nothing to worry about." He smiles.

I still can't believe tomorrow I will be Dauntless, with a job and everything. The life I've longed for so long is finally mine.

"Yea. True" I sigh.

Shouting occurs outside and I stand up with Tobias.

We jog to the sound origin and see people hauling a body out of the Chasm. Two Dauntless haul a body over the metal railing. I look, and see a girl, with pit black eyes, her auburn hair entangled around her neck and face.

Maddie.

"Oh my god." I whisper and back up. Four holds me and turns me into him.

"She wasn't kidding... " I whisper

She didn't pass the final test. There isn't anything you did wrong." He whispers back.

"Looks like we will have more than just a celebration tonight. Funerals too." I mutter.

"You don't have to go you know." He replies.

"We should." I say as much as I dislike it, "Something she would have wanted probably"

LINEBREAK

Jacob stands on a box next to the metal railing. "We're here tonight, because Maddie, who failed initiation, jumped into the Chasm an hour ago."

Everyone gasps, and I hear a few mutters of pansycake or what a coward. Maddie was afraid of me. She committed suicide cause of me. A minute bit of guilt fills my gut, but I brush it past. People will die sooner or later, and I must accept and forgive myself to conquer my fears too.

"We shall forever remember her as she now explores an unknown world, for life as Dauntless is not easy. To Maddie!" He raises the flask and the crowds of Dauntless chant, stomping their feet too.

After the funeral, Four walks me down a different hall, "I'll show you to your new room, since you've already moved out of the dorms today."

He leads me down a hall, with sets of doors across from each other, stopping at one and inserting a key.

"Thanks," I smile, "it's nice."

He grins and points across, "That's Christina's room by the way, and mine is down the hall to the right."

I nod, "So tomorrow I'll be picking a job?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I glance at my watch. It's getting late.

"I should go, you should get some rest." He says.

I stand up to my tiptoes and kiss him directly on the lips.

"It wasn't your fault that she died Tris." He whispers after he pulls away, "She was out of choices, and it has nothing to do with you."

I nod, my face emotionless.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiles and walks away.

I watch his shadow disappear down the hall, sigh, and go into my new room. I shower and lie in bed thinking. I finally drift off in bed, with one last thought.

I couldn't have done anything to save her. And that's that.

**Read and review.**

**sorry that was a shorter chapter:P**

**gcq9**


	15. Chapter 15

Tris POV

My alarm buzzes and I snap awake, heading down to the Pit. Today we get to choose jobs. As Dauntless members.

I shower and pull on a sweatshirt, then head down to eat breakfast.

"Tris!" Uriah yells, "Zeke's been looking for you. He wants to ask you what job you want, since you got ranked first."

"Oh we talk to them in person?" I say.

"Yeah, Zeke told me it's like an interview. New style for us Dauntless." He murmurs.

"New for me too then!" I laugh and grab a muffin.

"Tris." Tobias comes behind me, "Come with me."

"Where?" I ask and get up.

He doesn't reply, but instead walks me over to Eric's old office. Inside Jacob and Zeke sit.

"Ahh Tris." Zeke says. "Good to see ya girl."

"Hey" I smile and sit down.

"So of course, you must choose your job now." Jacob says.

"Alright." I've already made up my mind yesterday. "I'd like to work at the tattoo parlor with Chris and possibly be a part time trainer. If that's possible."

Jacob and Zeke look surprised, "You don't want leader in training?"

I smile, "Nah I'm good." And ahead I see Jacob look unamused, Zeke looks surprised, and Tobias behind suppresses a grin.

"Alright then. Welcome to Dauntless, you can head down to the tattoo parlor, Chris will show you the basics and regulations." Zeke says quietly, and scribbles something on his paper.

Four walks me back out. "Maybe I should get more tattoos sometime." He jokes.

"I think that back of yours is pretty sexy Tobias." I whisper. "Or you meant your gonna come visit me."

"Both." He smiles. "You wanted to do training with me too?"

"Ehh part time, I'll let you have most of the fun. I'll probably watch and stay quiet most of the time." I chuckle.

We walk through the Pit, and approach the tattoo parlor.

"As long as you're on my Capture the Flag team." He smirks.

I smile back. I like the light, gentle, joking Tobias. Not as much the concerned, strong humorless Four. Both have perks.

LINEBREAK

"So yea you just imprint the tattoos on people and yeah its pretty boringgg." Chris explains, dragging her words a little.

"Simple enough." I smirk.

She laughs "Everybody comes around sometime and you meet someone new everyday."

Someone taps me behind the back, "I'd like this one please."

I turn to see Andrew; he holds a design with the Candor scales on it.

"Sure." I sit him down.

As I imprint on his tattoo with a special iron, he asks, "So you're dating Tobias."

"Yea." I say curtly.

"Who is he?" He asks

"He was a Stiff." I answer and set a timer.

"Was?" He asks, "What does that mean?"

"It means, he was born in Abnegation too."

"Oh." He whispers. I zone out, glancing over at Christina. She points a thumbs up at me.

I do not hear his next question, and murmur, "Yea." You know, since everybody says yea casually, and when they din't hear what happened.

He smirks, "Smart Tris."

I look at him in curiosity. Did I miss something?

The timer buzzes and I remove the iron. The Candor scales are inked beautifully on his shoulder. Just like I have the Abnegation helping hands on mine.

"Well see you later Tris." He winks.

"Bye." I murmur.

A few hours pass, and Christina and I mainly talk, laughing lots, just like old times.

"Tris!" Uriah yells distinctly and I turn. He walks toward me.

"Dang girl." He chuckles, "Gettiin a little inky aren't you."

I roll my eyes playfully, "What job did you choose?"

"Leader in training." He replies.

"Nice." I nod. "Wanna tattoo?"

"Nah maybe some other time." He chuckles. "Well I'll see you later Tris."

Pretty soon its lunch, and I've tattooed 5 people.

I sit with Christina, and Andrew and Carlos sit across from us, muttering a bit.

Tobias comes and sits down by me.

"Have fun?" He asks.

"Yea you?" I reply.

"It was okay. Typical leader stuff." He grabs a hamburger and puts it together.

"If you're gonna do it, tell me so I won't vomit." Christina looks over at us.

"Nah we won't at the lunch table." I smile.

Tobias asks, "How was putting on tattoos?"

"When did you become the questioning one?" I smirk

"Since training and initiation ended." He shoots back without second thoughts.

I say, "It was weird."

I admit, I'm still quite sensitive to physical contact... My Abnegation thoughts that I grew up learning still stick sometimes.

Before Tobias can reply, Carlos speaks up, "Hey Tris wanna hang out tonight?"

Thats odd. Carlos should know.

I reply warily, "Where?"

"We're planning to just chill a little in the Pit after dinner, then go on the zipline."

"Uhh, sounds tempting! I'll see though." I reply "Who else is going to be there?"

"All the original transfer initiates." He replies.

I sense something odd is going on. Like Carlos and Andrew have other intentions.

"What jobs did they get?" I whisper to Four.

"Weapon making and guarding the fence." He replies, "Why?"

"I just don't have the best feeling about this..." I say.

I mean other than Uriah, the I either dislike or don't know the other initiates.

Now I really wonder what Andrew said when I didn't hear.

LINEBREAK

I dress in a jacket and head down to the Pit that night. Since everyone of the initiates are coming according to Carlos's update, I figured I should go too. I tried to find Uriah at dinner, but he wasn't there. Neither was Tobias. I guess its probably some leader training thing going on.

"Hey Tris." Carlos smiles, "Glad you could make it!"

I look around. Other than Andrew nobody else is here.

"Aren't the others coming?"

"They should be, but its getting late, so we should probably start off without them." Carlos and Andrew motion me to follow them.

"I think we should wait..." I say warily

"Nah they can catch up. Com'on Tris, don't be a pansycake." Andrew jokes and Carlos playfully drags me towards the exit.

We exit Dauntless headquarters.

"Last one there's a pansycake!" Carlos yells and breaks off into a sprint.

I don't know if it was my adrenaline, or competitiveness that took over, but I sprint with them too, easily matching Andrew's speed.

LINEBREAK

I take first place, laughing under the wind as Carlos taunt playfully behind me and Andrew cracks a couple jokes. The run was pleasant, and I needed it. Carlos was second and Andrew third.

"Dang Tris you're fast." Andrew breathes deeply, breathless.

"Well, its been awhile since I last did that." I say.

They chuckle and we get in the elevator. Dauntless members there too. I guess its like entertainment, and people go every night.

The elevator is quiet empty, and the three of us walk in.

I stand in awkward silence. Carlos speaks up finally, "I heard about your cover up Tris. Smart move."

I look up, "Wh-what cover up." I am confused.

"During truth or dare. You semi told the truth to Maddie and convinced everybody you're dating Tobias, when your really not. Dang that would have been Erudite-approved girl."

What? Since when did I say that?

Oh shoot, that's what Andrew said. Dammit.

"Uh thanks." I say. Now I get why they wanted me to hang out. It all makes sense

'Why did I zone out at that time. Stupid!' I think and mentally slap myself

The elevator dings and people stand outside. I immediately get in line; there are only 4 people in front.

"So Tris, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime." Andrew says.

I mentally kick myself hard. How in heck did I get myself into this mess just for one sentence I zoned out on. Shit

"I uhh, isn't this close enough?" I mutter, fidgeting a bit.

"Well yeah I guess, but some other time."

I barely hear his voice next to me over the wind. Crap Crap Crap!

Only 2 people in front of me. My heart pounds with excitement and I say, "Well talk about it sometime later okay?"

And then its my turn.

A Dauntless member straps me in, tugs on the pulley and releases.

I fly, with forced tears in my eyes, whooping with joy.

I've temporarily forgotten all and just enjoy the view.

**Read and review!**

**Gcq9 ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Tris POV

I whoop as I plunge toward the street. I feel weightless, and spread my arms. The crowd below me whoops and I smile. Once I am parallel to the ground, I undo my straps and they easily catch me. Some people grab my arms and stand me up.

"How'd ya like it?" Someone next to me asks.

"Incredible. As always" I smile.

We wait for Carlos, Andrew and all the others to zipline down, then leave back.

LINEBREAK

That night, I don't sleep well. I need to tell them tomorrow that there was a misunderstanding. Or I could lie and say Tobias and I started dating yesterday.

However my body is physically and mentally drained, so my eyes close and I eventually drift

The next morning, I get up, shower, and head down to breakfast.

Andrew and Carlos are already there. Same with Four. They're all sitting at the same table. Great.

I take a deep breath and sit down by Four. He smiles and squeezes my hand underneath the table.

"So Tris, how about that date last night?" Carlos winks. Shit.

"What?" Four asks quietly, his entire body tense. No no no.

"Tris and I went out to zip line together, and it was a fabulous date." Andrew says.

"How do you go on dates with 2 people?" He turns to me.

I nod, and mouth "Exactly!"

"Well we both went and want her to make a choice today of who she prefers." Carlos smirks. Dang who knew that they were both brats.

"NO No no no no!" I yell to cease the argument. "Look there's been a misunderstanding. I was not lying about Tobias, I am still dating him."

"But you said it was an excuse...when I asked you yesterday." Andrew stares at me, hurt.

"Look I didn't hear you Andrew. Honest. I'm sorry." I whisper back and an apologetic manner."

"Well Tobias is a Stiff. How can you date someone you never see in Abnegation?" Carlos snorts, "I could cream him anyday."

Okay, that hit a soft spot. Four speaks up, "I wouldn't doubt Abnegation if I were you."

"Yea yea. We all know Tris is a beast, but I bet you, Tris, that I could knock Tobias unconscious in one punch. You should move on"

He did not just go there. I squeeze Fours hand hard, pulling it down in hopes he won't blow cover.

Instead he smirks, "How much?"

Carlos smiles, "An entire day off with her. All to myself." Ugh what's up with boys' minds. I scowl.

"Well I'm afraid you've lost." He says.

"How?" Carlos replies, "I need to fight him to find out."

"I'm not sure you want to." I mutter.

"What Tris?" He smirks. "You just don't want me to beat him do you. Don't worry I won't bruise him that bad."

"If you can't beat me." I snort, I've had enough of this nonsense, "You most certainly can't beat Him."

"What it's not like he's Four over here. I could take him no prob."

I look over, and see Four is angry. Infuriated honestly. His hands are tense and balled into fists and muscles even bulge from his neck.

"Tell me Carlos," he spits, "What makes you think Four is my real name."

Thank god Carlos is from Erudite, cause his eyes widen, "What... Uhh Umm no way."

"Yea. Once again I suggest like I did at the beginning of initiation. If you want to survive life as a Dauntless, I suggest you keep your Erudite mouth shut! Are we clear?"

I can tell Andrews confused, "Why are you saying this?"

Carlos elbows him, "You seriously are T-T-T"

"Yeah." he says.

I cannot physically move Four anywhere, so I leave the pit, taking my muffin with me.

Someone grabs my arm, "You may have won this time, but I'm not giving up." Carlos hisses then runs away.

All because of my stupid ear fart, I got into this huge mess.

'wow thanks karma.' I mutter and walk into Four's room.

He walks in a few minutes later, "Care explaining?" He says coldly. I don't blame him

I stand away from him, the gap in between us really bothers me, "I honestly didn't hear him. Andrew came to find me yesterday at the tattoo parlor, and there was something he asked that I didn't hear, so I said yea. You know, since its an easy way to end a conversation, and I was focused on work. Then yesterday you heard them ask me to hang out. It-"

He looks unconvinced, "All that does not happen from your slip of a phrase. You're lying." He crosses his arms.

"No I'm not! It was a trick. I got tr-" I persuade

"You're the smart one. I trusted you to be honest. But again and again you've broken that promise. You're always right about people. But I guess that was three years ago. You still do stupid things." He snorts. And I feel like I've just been punched in the gut hard.

"I'm going to leave then. And by the way I did tell you yesterday that I had a bad feeling about all this. Last night." I whisper and then walk out. He doesn't stop me.

Maybe I should just focus on work.

LINEBREAK

I tattoo a couple more people. Christina and I chat, and I am intent on avoiding Four.

"Let's head down to lunch." Chris says.

"Nah, you can go I'll stay and hold cover." I say

She furrows her eyebrows. "Why? Are you and Four getting along okay?"

"We got in a fight. Again." I say

"Oh." She whispers, "Well do you want me to bring you a hamburger."

"Yes. Thanks a lot Chris." I smile.

She chuckles, "No prob. Its nothing."

She brings me back a hamburger and we continue imprinting tattoos on people.

I have done 10 when Christina comes to me again. "It's Four." She mouths.

"Does he want a tattoo or something else?" I reply.

"He wants to talk to you..." She says

I scowl, "Tell him I'm busy for the day."

"Did you guys really get in that big of a fight." She asks.

"Yea" I nod.

She nods and walks back, coming back a minute later.

"He says he isn't leaving until you see him." She says.

"Tell him I want to be alone for the day and he should leave unless he's going to get a tattoo."

Chris crosses her arms playfully, "Since when did I become the messenger of you two." She mutters and walks back.

Christina doesn't walk back so I continue tattooing people. She smuggles me some dinner again and I thank her before going back to my room.

Under the door is a note.

Oh great.

_Tris,_

_We need to talk. I've talked to Christina and she says you can have a day off tomorrow. Meet me in the Pit tomorrow, at 7 o'clock._

_Tobias_

**Read and Review!**

**Well I've gotta go. I have a basketball tournament in the afternoon. Cyalls**

**Gcq9 **


	17. Chapter 17

Tris POV

I wake up to the buzzing of my alarm, and shower. Then I head down to the Pit. It's 6:45.

Things for me and Four are either gonna go horrid or fantastic today.

Down in the cafeteria Four is already there, eating breakfast. He wears a tee, and tge Dauntless flames of his tattoo are clearly visible.

I sit by him, but leave a good few feet between us and grab a muffin.

"Hey." He says quietly.

I raise my eyebrows in acknowledgement of his greet, and instead I focus my eyes on my muffin, admiring the imperfections, dents, and disformations.

Four says again, "I took the day off for you."

I grunt.

"I was thinking we take a stroll into the city. Take a little break from Dauntless." He says.

I turn to him, still angry from yesterday. And he acts like its 'nothing'

" What makes you think I'll go? Since you don't believe anything I say anymore." I snort.

"Well I still am unconvinced that all that drama can get caused from your supposedly ear slip up, if you get what I'm saying." He says.

"Look, I haven't lied to you once since I died." He flinches slightly at the word, "How are we even going to keep a relationship going if you don't trust anything I say. I admit I've had a few slips in the past years, but seriously the past is in the freaking past and you need to let it go!"

"I have. So many times I've forgiven you, don't you acknowledge that too?"

"Fine let me guess, you're going to Erudite headquarters and getting some divergent cooperant truth serum?" I am almost to yelling again. "If that's the case then I'm not going. It's not like I trust my family exactly from all that's happened in the past. If I even still have any. "

He looks hurt, and I've definitely hit a spot there too. He opens his mouth and I know it's either gonna mend or end.

"I admit I've said some pretty fraud lies, but I promise you my life that I am honest on this one. Will seeing me dead again mend all the fights?" I challenge a bit too harshly.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Andrew look up. He sits alone and by the look on his face he heard my entire sentence. Shoot.

I feel a burst of needly prickles in my neck. Dang it not this again.

Four gets up, and half drags half carries me into his room.

He pushes me against the wall, and forces my chin up into his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on going to Erudite, just a little stroll. I wanted to show you something." His voice sends chills down my back.

He sighs, "I don't want to see you close to dead, ever Tris. And I'm sorry for misjudging you."

I close my eyes and inhale deeply. Mostly in relief

"Hey, look at me." He whispers gently.

"I think our fights are always from 'dishonesty' or impatience. We both need to work on one of the two." I whisper and open my eyes.

"Yeah, but we can mend each other." He caresses my cheek. "So will you come with me today? For our second date?"

"Of course." I whisper and stand up to my tiptoes to kiss him.

It is gentle, and resolving, he smiles and picks me up against the wall and I wrap my legs around his hips. Sometimes there's perks to being short.

LINEBREAK

We jump in the train. Tobias laces his hands into mine.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see. Our city has improved lots over the three years." He smiles.

"How?"

"We've provided many choices for the original factionless. They can choose to go into Abnegation, Amity, or work with pay in the city." He says.

"Doing what?"

We've arrived and I jump off first. He follows.

"You see, when we rebuilt the city, some of us requested that we should improve culturally too, not including the factions. So we started building a new part of the city, known as Diverse." He explains and leads me down the sidewalk. We pass the Erudite headquarters.

"Its like town entertainment, with shops and restaurants and lots more. Faction less members who were cut or felt misplaced can come and work here. It's a place where faction members can get together and bond with others. To strengthen our city relationship in a healthy way." He finishes. Smart.

"Lemme guess, an Erudite member thought of that." I say.

"Caleb to be specific." He says, "Things are working well."

He turns a corner and I follow him. I gasp, the view is amazing.

There are buildings of all colors, and citizens from all factions walking around, conversing, eating. There are outdoor cafés, with umbrellas above tables for people to meet. I see all kinds of shops: jewelry, weapons, clothing, and food, with flashy signs saying 'Now carrying Dauntless jackets!' Or, 'Come try the newest Erudite so and so'

I see Arianna walk to serve a Candor member and an Abnegation member drinks. Who knew that would ever happen.

"This is incredible." I whisper.

"Yeah I knew you would like it. Erudite has every member of every faction recorded, and we each get 50 points a month. Points are the whole currency for this place, and you give a name when they pay and Erudite logs it in to your record. That way, the new cultural bonding won't get to out of control and its still faction prioritized." He explains

Wow for once I'd give the credit to Erudite. I see a fence after the café but by the looks of it, they're constructing an outdoor athletics court, for all types of sports. I see constructors nail targets to the wall, hang up baskets, and arrange playground equipment outside.

"Now do you want to settle in for authentic faction food or a café date?" He says formally.

"How about the café, since I'm not in the mood for frozen authentic Abnegation peas!" I say.

He laughs, "Well we could always try and see others, but whatever you say."

A waitress comes over. She wears green, since green isn't a faction color.

"Would you like the Erudite special or coffee or other?" She asks.

Tobias shares a look of disgust. We both know a Erudite drinks are disgusting.

"Um coffee please." He says and I fiddle with the sugar packets on this table.

She nods and leaves.

"I can't believe Caleb didn't tell me. He always looked to be hiding something." I mutter

"Well you would've gotten surprised either way. And I'm glad I got to do it." He sets his hand over mine and we wait.

I must've really missed out when I left.

The waitress comes back, carrying a tray with two cups. "Could I take a name please?"

"Tobias Eaton" Tobias says.

"Alright, and do you want the 20 points all take from your account, or split it with her?" She points to me.

"All on me." He says before I can speak.

She nods and walks away, saying a quick, "Enjoy."

Tobias squeezes my hand, "My treat this time."

I shake my head, "Fine but next time it's on me."

I sip the drink. It is bittersweet, and creamy. Odd but tasty.

"Have you never had coffee before?" Tobias chuckles at I'm guessing my facial expression.

"Uh no. Ive only seen it. It's good." I say.

We finish and wall around the city, before heading back, walking hand in hand.

He pulls me into the train and onto his lap. I snuggle a bit to get comfortable."

"Thank you. Today was amazing." I whisper in his ear.

"Good, a day well spent, from the bet Carlos made you know." He chuckles.

"Well I'm glad he lost." I whisper, as odd as it sounds criticizing who used to be my friend.

He stiffens a bit, "If he ever says something like that again I swear I-"

I cut him off easily, placing my finger slowly to his lips, "We all know what you're capable of Four." I whisper, a smile creeping to my face.

He pulls me so I face him while I sit on him. "Well in that case, I hope you don't mind me doing this. Six." He whispers and presses his lips to mine.

A day well spent.

**Read and review!**

**gcq9**


	18. Chapter 18

Tris POV

By the time we walk back into Dauntless, it's almost dinner time. Four and I walk hand in hand down the hall.

I see the shadowy figure of Carlos stand there like he's waiting.

"Where have you been all day Tris?" He asks. Beside me Four tenses a little and I squeeze his hand, hoping he won't beat him up. At least not now.

"I went into the city with Four." I say casually.

"Yea it was a date we wanted to go on in honor of you losing the bet." Four says.

"Oh" Carlos says gruffly, "Well plan on going on a date with me soon then too Tris. Kay?"

With that he walks away.

"I think I'm going to vomit." I whisper after his shadow disappears.

"And I think I'm going to kill someone." He says back.

"Hey." I turn and slap him playfully on the arm. "No worries I've got no other interests."

"I know." He smiles. "Com'on let's go eat."

We walk I'm the Pit and find some seats. Christina's there too already.

"Well look what we've got here." She chuckles, "I thought there was at least gonna be another day that I could take without gagging."

"No worries, I'll make Tris gag too." A voice comes from nowhere and arms wrap around Christina's shoulders.

Uriah's head pops out and I literally drop my hamburger. My mouth hangs. In happiness and shock.

Uriah kisses Christina, still a little sloppily, and I am too shocked to gag honestly.

When they pull away, Four smirks, "Didn't know you had it in you either Uriah..."

He flushes a bit, "It's time for us to move on too you know."

A pang of guilt creeps into my chest. I know what they mean. Uriah's lost Marlene and Chris has lost Will. I'm glad they could find each other, and a smile breaks onto my face. My self guilt for killing Will seems to have risen a little, I feel slightly better.

"For your information we didn't gag." I smirk. "Chris you never told me! When did this happen?!"

"Today." She smiles, and whispers softly. Very unchristinacandor styled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Carlos muttering with Andrew. They glance up, acting like they've seen a ghost. I don't care .

Today must just be a really good, no really great day.

LINEBREAK

The next day I head down to the Pit again for breakfast. Today things are back to normal.

Andrew finds a seat across, "How did it feel to die?"

I look up, acting shocked, "W-What makes you think I've died?" I say defensively.

"You're fidgeting, so you're lying. And I heard you yesterday." He says.

"Well not many people come back after death. So why would I? I don't know what you heard yesterday." I stay as frigid as possible.

"I heard you say will seeing me dead again mend all of the fights." He says quietly.

"That was an exaggeration. But I have gotten very very very very close to death before." I cover up.

I don't know about you, but I don't think it's smart to let word pass that I'm resurrected. That's like my biggest secret. Tobias doesn't even know the details.

He looks unconvinced, but that will do. I would most certainly first tell Tobias about my death than some Candor boy. No offense to Christina, but they can't keep their mouth shut in the first place.

I stand up and walk toward the tattoo parlor. I see Chris giving tattoos to a Dauntless man and a woman, of half a heart. On the backs of their hands, the freshly inked tattoos decorated with guns and other characteristics.

Hmm, maybe I should get one too. I look over the templates and pick three small ones

Since I know where and how, I print the tattoo on my left wrist, and gently peel away the iron. On it is a neatly yet bold printed

**4❤️6**

It hurts a bit, so I roll my sleeve and get to work.

Zeke and Uriah come down.

"You here for tattoos or girls?" I ask.

"A Girl to be specific. Four would kill me otherwise if he caught me flirting with ya." Uriah says and winks.

Zeke slaps him, "I'm telling him you said that. By the way, I figured some company is overdue, so were having a hangout mini party at my dorm starting 6:30. My dorm connects with Uriahs through another door on the inside, so you can come in either of our dorms and chill. There's gonna be food and lots of space, but don't tell anyone."

"Sounds fun" I say.

"Yea only gonna be 6 people or so. I just figured we haven't hung out friends wise and wanted to fix that." He chuckles and Uriah talks with Chris.

"Okay." I nod

"See you tonight Tris" He smiles and walks out. Uriah stays behind a bit kissing Chris until Zeke physically yanks Uriah off and they both flush.

"You'll see her tonight man, now we have training." He mutters playfully. I laugh a bit

Dang. A bit of spit fills my mouth, but I refuse to swallow. I'll prove them wrong. I will not gag. But I can't help but think how unsloppy Four is and smile. He always knows what to do at the right time.

LINEBREAK

Four finds me at lunch.

"You heard about Zeke's invite right?" He says.

"Yeah." I nod, "Are you going?"

"Yeah. You are too right?"

I nod, "Yeah."

"How's the leader training?" I ask.

"It's okat. Usually I don't participate since I'm not really considered a leader. Just part time. Mainly Zeke and Jacob train. It's more similar to school than it is like initiation." He explains.

He glances over, "Is there something on your wrist?" He sees the tail of my 6

"Yeah uh I got another tattoo today." I chuckle.

He gently touches my hand. "Can I see it? Does it still hurt?"

"A bit, but yea course." I smile and roll up my sleeves.

He looks at it, the touches it gently. I remain stiff to hold back a wince from the sting.

"You okay?" He asks and pulls his hand away.

"Yea. It's okay." I say.

"I love it." He says. "I'll get the same one."

"You sure? That back is sexy enough." I joke.

"Nah yours is cuter." He squeezes my other hand, and rolls my sleeve back down

Uriah is so gonna gag now.

**Read and review;)**

**I thought I'd end the chapter on a fluffy note, and since the party chapter would be longer.**

**But thank you all for all the amazing review and suggestions!**

**gcq9**


	19. Chapter 19

Tris POV

Tobias walks back with me to the tattoo parlor.

I tattoo him the mini design on his right wrist.

My hand throbs a little, but when I touch his, he doesn't even flinch, talk about fearless.

"Thanks." He stands up, kissing my temple before leaving.

"Just doing my job." I wink.

LINEBREAK

Before I know it it's already 5:30. Chris and I walk back to the rooms, get ready (I change into a comfy tank, sweats, and sneakers.

I meet Chris outside. She waits by her room, which is right across from mine.

We walk towards Zeke's room.

"So what do you usually do at Dauntless parties?" I ask since I've never been to one.

"Ehh the usual couple games, drink a bit, usual Dauntless stuff. You'll fit in fine." She says casually.

We approach Zeke's room and Christina knocks. Uriah answers the door.

"Hey girls." He smiles goofily, "Com'on in."

We walk in. Inside Zeke's room there are a couple tables set up, with the usual dauntless foods and some pitchers with drinks. Aside there are also 2 cakes.

I see Zeke and Shauna talking on his bed. They are laughing, and I can tell they've definitely bonded.

For being in a wheelchair, Shauna's especially fast. She whirls around, gaping at mainly me...

"I must be dreaming." She whispers, wheeling towards me. "You're that Divergent... Tris?"

"Yeah." I say.

"It's so great to see you." Shauna says, "Zeke said you were dead though! I thought I was paranoid when I saw Uriah. You have to tell me what happened!"

"Uriah didn't tell you?" I ask.

"Psh no. He's a pansycake what did you expect." She laughs.

Helpful... Very helpful.

"I uhh." I have no idea how to word it.

Tobias comes from behind and wraps an arm around me.

"Hey Four." Shauna shifts her attention. I exhale. Thank Four for coming.

"Hey Shauna." He grins. "You doing alright."

"Doing fine." She laughs, "No wonder you seemed happier. This legendary lady came back!" She jokes.

"Yeah she's already passed initiation again." Uriah chuckles behind.

"How come I never hear of these things?!" She says. I already get a sense tonight's gonna be a blast.

We grab plates and get some food. I sit down with Four on Zeke's couch, Zeke and Shauna sit and occupy his bed, and Uriah and Christina take the floor.

Dang if we end up playing truth or dare, things aren't gonna end well. Especially if Uriah gives horrendous kiss dares.

We finish Zeke holds an empty bottle in his hand. Four goes to get seconds on cake. No surprise there.

Uriah speaks up, "Okay so I guess we will start off with a game do spun the bottle, and transition into truth or dare." I give him a disapproving look.

"What's spin the bottle?" I ask Four.

By the look he gives me, I'm guessing it's not good.

"Its basically a kissing game... And whoever the bottle you spin lands on you have to kiss them if it's opposite gender." He says and I can tell he's a bit angry. I am too.

"What is it with Dauntless games involving kissing?" I mutter. This is just going to be an extremely heated or disgusting game.

He chuckles and pulls me into his lap. "Were Dauntless remember? No questions." He says playfully. "But I agree."

Zeke starts. The bottle lands on Uriah and we all laugh hard.

The brothers flush.

"Get this over with." Uriah says and Zeke pecks him on the cheek. Funny, I haven't seen him kiss anyone yet.

Uriah spins, the glass screeches a bit on Zeke's wooden floor and finally stops. I gape not again.

It just had to land on me. Well at least he is only gonna peck me on the cheek.

Uriah uncomfortably looks over, obviously a little nervous. He hobbles over, half crushes half kisses my lips and walks back.

"I thought it could be on the cheek..." I say

"Only for people of the same gender." Uriah says. Shit now I have to kiss everyone no matter what.

Convenient. Across the room, I see Uriah fidget a bit, is he nervous? He's kissed me before...

LINEBREAK

By the time we start Truth or Dare there is a lot of tension in the room. Like I said, not the greatest idea to play that game with 3 couples...

Chrs finally spoke up, "You know what let's start something else. Dare or truth Shauna?"

Shauna replies "Dare" and I feel Tobias pulling me back onto his lap. I slip off my shoes as my feet dangle from the ground. His grip is a bit suffocatingly firm.

I turn around and whisper, "Hey loosen up a bit. It's okay." And I lean my short head against his chest. Thankfully, I feel his grip loosen and he takes a couple deep breaths breaths. I feel his heart pound into my back, but leave my head there.

I don't hear what Shauna does, but when I look back at the game her face is flushed deeply crimson... Hmm wonder what Christina said.

"Okay Truth or Dare Tris?" Shauna gives me a look that kind of intimidates me.

Since I know what she's going to say, I take the risk even with minor clothes on. Zeke's room seriously needs ventilation though...

"Dare" I say and she gives me a look disapprovingly.

"Fine I dare you to tell us all the details completely honest what happened after you died." Shauna says.

I fidget a bit and Four tightens the grip again. In a protective way.

"I uhh" I don't know what to say. I haven't told anybody details. Not even Four.

"Its okay Tris you can tell us." Chris says

Tobias squeezes me, "You can do it." He whispers, burying his face into my golden hair.

"We don't got all day Tris." Zeke mutters.

Ugh why do I always get put on extremely personal questions...

"I uhh. Caleb said they preserved my body... And developed a series of serums." I start.

Everybody looks intent at me, and I see Uriah glare at the floor.

"They used my body to test the serums, because I'm divergent and my body would've been harder to revive in the first place." I barely manage a whisper.

Everyone waits for me to continue. "I uhh" I think of how to word what Caleb said.

"My brother said they injected me with a series of many serums, to kind of turn back on each of my body parts, and they eventually combines it into one." I finalize.

"How did they test it?" Zeke mutters and out if the corner of my eye I see Four shutting him up with a glare.

"They-" I shake a bit. I'm not Candor here, why do I need to pour out all these dark secrets... Even to my friends

Uriah cuts me off, "Caleb tortured her, with an extreme pain serum, to test and finalize their results were accurate and effective, and she still feels pain here and there okay? Geez you sometimes ask the most personal Truth or Dares? Is it not good enough that were alive?" he glares at his brother and Shauna. I feel like my friends just stabbed me and dragged out all my guts.

I feel a burning heat in my cheeks, but I'm done for the night. My first dare turns into confession of my darkest secrets. I wriggle free.

"I gotta go to my room, forgot something... Uriah you can go for me." I say

I exit quickly, and jog down the hall. I have to get to my room before-

"Tris?" Tobias voice rings stopping me dead in my tracks.

He catches up to me, "Are you okay?" He whispers.

I insert my key and walk in "Yea never better when you tell your friends the deepest secret you ever had."

I try to slam the door, but he catches it and pushes it back open. He walks in too and I sigh.

Whatever, it's not like I've gotten my way at all tonight.

I feel so angry and internal pain I don't know what to do. I stand against the wall, shaking my head. My right hand covers my face and my left fist is balled tightly.

I hear the door click quietly and soon enough, his hand grips my fist. His other fingers gently pry away my other so I must look at him.

I seal my eyes shut, a tiny tear trickling down my face and he doesn't bother to make me open them. He just wipes the tear and leads me to my bed. He sits and pulls me into his shoulder.

"I'm never doing Truth or Dare ever again." I mutter.

"Nobody said you had to." He cradles my tiny body, stroking my back repeatedly.

"Dauntless parties suck. Truth or dare doesn't make anything better." I bite my tongue, tempted to scream.

Have you ever been so angry you start crying for no exact reason you just do and you just want to make a fit and never do something ever again? Yeah me and Dauntless idiocy games right now.

"I know." He whispers and sways me gently in his arms.

"Tonight was horrendous. Everything happened for the wrong reason. Watch everybody spread the information that I'm a ghost and make breaking news." Ugh I want to pull out my hair.

"No, no I'm not gonna let that happen. In fact it's not gonna happen. Regardless of what they made you say, they are still your friends, you need to trust them." He whispers.

I don't think I trust anyone but Four at the moment.

My tears stop after a couple seconds thank god.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess." I mutter pulling out and away.

He doesn't budge. He keeps me firm in his grip and smiles, "Nah Tris you're tough as nails."

**Read and review!**

**Thank you once again soooo much for the awesome reviews.Y'alls are amazing!**

**gcq9**


	20. Chapter 20

Tobias POV

That night I stay with Tris, rocking her to sleep. I pity her a bit. It was like when everyone found out I was scared of Marcus. But her story tonight was something only I understood. And it's a bit hard to explain. I'll definitely have a word with Uriah.

When I feel her breathing grows even, I slouch down to sleep too. She looks so harmless when asleep.

LINEBREAK

Early morning I wake up and shower. When I finish Tris is sitting upright, glancing at the time.

"Sleep okay?" I ask.

"Yea. And uh sorry about last night." She mutters. "I don't know what got to me."

"You have no need to be sorry." I caress her cheek and pop a kiss in. She looked like she needed it too.

"Com'on let's go to get some breakfast." I intertwine my right hand with her left and we walk down to the Pit.

LINEBREAK

We sit together at a table.

Uriah is there across from us.

"Hey Tris, Four." He says with a muffin stuffed in his mouth. "Why didn't you come back last night?"

"Tris wasn't feeling the greatest, so we left early." I say.

"Yea sorry if I missed out on anything." She says but I know she doesn't mean it.

"Nah after your fabulous resurrection explanation, we stopped playing and just hung out." Uriah says

Tris POV

Just at that moment Andrew and Carlos sit down and wave. I keep my face expressionless.

"Tris." Carlos says, his face growing all serious. "You never told me you died before." He glances at Uriah

I bite my lip, "What makes you think that?" I glance over at Uriah and Andrew.

Uriah's eyes widen in apology. He just HAD to say that at that time. Yesterday was pretty bad with him just spilling everything he knew about me. Not that he cared to tell me before I had to go find out myself.

"I heard Uriah very clearly. You were resurrected weren't you. Andrew told me too." He chuckles and I can't deny anything or think of anything as a comeback.

I say nothing. And Carlos continues, "It's okay, I'll keep your secret. You can trust your friends."

I force a grim smile, and whisper "Thanks."

"I'm done, I'll see you around." I say quietly and get up. I shake my head at Four, I want to be alone. Instead of going to my dorm, where people would find me, I head out and hop onto the train. Maybe talking to legit family or hanging out with Diverse people who could care less about my identity would make me feel better.

I hop off the train, and walk into the city. I take the route Tobias took me on during our second official date, stopping when I reach the Diverse part.

The area has grown bigger. More shops, restaurants, and even a fee small houses. More like an apartment. It fascinates me. Government really mended the holes in rebuilding, and the diversity of all the combination of people from factions, makes me feel like I belong. Even though I'm like the only person that's from Dauntless standing around a group of people strolling around.

Uriah POV

Oh shit. I'm toast. Tris and Four are pissed off. Dang it mouth why did you speak so loudly at that time.

Tris leaving doesn't really relieve the tension. I get up, mentally beating myself up and head down the hall.

Four stops me, gripping me firmly.

As scary as he looks, and that I owe it to him for possibly ruining his girlfriends rep, I'm kinda nervous on what he might do. Yeah.

"Hey man." I still say casually. I mean were still friends right?

"I think we need to talk." He says. I follow him into his room.

"Look I screwed up this morning I'm sorry." I admit and mentally slap myself.

"You did last night too." He says low and quiet

What? How?

"How?" I say.

"Spilling out the rest of Tris's darkest secret... And today... I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't hate you right now." He says.

Oh damn. I forgot that Tris didn't know I knew. I never told her when she asked me a while back.

"I I uh don't know what to say." I whisper.

"There's nothing to say. I just thought you might want to know." He replies crossing his arms.

Tobias POV

I didn't hurt Uriah physically. Telling him the truth is enough

When everybody found out I was scared of Marcus, it placed a strong determination in me, that I had to redeem myself for telling others. And after I gave him a taste of his own medicine, everybody respected me. And I felt I really earned the name Four.

But this doesn't apply to Tris. She and I both know she can't kill herself to earn redemption. And although it isn't a specific fear, her reputation would be ruined, and there would be no way to mend it.

I suspect Carlos and Andrew would bargain with her relationship on the whole resurrection. Like blackmail. So we have to act fast.

I rack my brain, I'm not as smart as Tris, but I need to figure this out. If we could only brainwash Andrew and Carlos or something.

An idea clicks.

Brainwash.

The memory Abnegation serum.

I need to get some today. I pull on a coat, and head outside towards Erudite headquarters

**Read and review**

**Gcq9:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Tris POV

I have a cup of coffee again, and head back later that night. I feel slightly better. In a way...

I don't bother going to see Caleb. It doesn't seem right. I jump onto the train and head back.

"Tris?" A familiar voice says.

I look towards the corner. Four stands there, his leg leans against the wall and he crosses his arms.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Oh I had to run an errand. Had to go to Erudite." He says.

I believe it 50%, but theres something he's hiding. "What errand?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." he smiles. I am even more curious now.

"Okay whatever." I sigh.

"You feeling okay?" He asks.

"Better." I nod. Honestly I'm a bit nervous. Having Carlos and Andrew know about my past is not the greatest combination. I know they will propose a bargain soon

He is unconvinced, but doesn't say anything.

We don't say anything the rest of the way back. When the train arrives we jump out, and he grabs my hand.

"Follow me, it'll all be good today." He says.

Since when did Tobias learn to read minds?! Oh well...

He leads me into his room and sits me down. "Wait here"

Tobias POV.

Inside my jacket pocket are 2 corked vials. Caleb heard of the news and gladly gave it to me. Except this one wasn't as strong, it only erases all the memories the person had for the past week. Never doubt Erudite for developing new serums over 3 years.

Well more like every 3 days but anyways.

I jog to Uriah's room, knock in the door.

"I am busy right now come back later!" His voice yells.

"It's me Four. I need you to come out as soon as possible." I say

After two minutes his door clicks and opens. I walk in. Uriah has damp hair and is drying it with a towel.

"What's up." He says.

"Look I went to Erudite headquarters today and I got these." I hold up the 2 vials with clear liquid.

"What's that?" He asks. "Another serum?"

"Memory serum." I say, "Are you up for a kidnapping task?"

He thinks for a sec. "Will it resolve my mistake for what I did to Tris?"

"Yeah." I say. I mean it definitely should.

"Okay let's do this." He smiles.

We plan out everything. I get Carlos and he gets Andrew. We arm ourselves with one gun each and advance. It is a bit after dinner.

I knock on Carlos door, a shotgun unloaded in my other pocket.

He opens up and I stand against the wall. He mutters "What?" And takes a step out.

l take the opportunity to grab him by both arms, keep them firm behind his back, and secure my hand against his mouth.

His thrashes are like a child,they don't budge me. Wow, even Tris can fight back harder than that when she was kidnapped 3 years ago.

I drag him into my room, and toss him against the bed. I quickly whirl out my gun, and he stands there in shock.

"Wha?" He says startled. Tris across looks at me, interested.

"You," I say. "Are not on good terms with her."

I point to Tris. Carlos snorts, "What so I know a secret or two. I was only gonna pass iron if she didn't oblige to what I had in mind."

"I'm not gonna let that happen." I say.

"Actually there's nothing you can do about it." he sneers. "What are you gonna do. Keep me here?"

I smile small, "Do you not feel what's against your head."

He shakes his head casually. I load a bullet into place and press it hard against the side of his head.

"You wouldn't." His eyes widen in fear.

"Actually I would, but I had a better idea. Here drink some of this. It will make you feel better." I say.

"What is it. Water?!" He stares at it.

"Sure"

"No I'd rather die. Andrew can still pass it on." He says.

Just at the moment Uriah drags in a beat up Andrew.

I look back to Carlos. "Nah, we got it planned out too."

Uriah loads his gun and points it staging at Andrew's skull.

I toss him the other vial.

"Here's some water. You look tired." Uriah says, "Maybe a drink will prepare you for our interrogation."

Andrew looks at it greedily for a second, his breaths hard. He looks exhausted.

"Okay." Andrew sees that Uriah isn't lying. Dang, I'm impressed with his lying skills

I cover Carlos's mouth and Andrew gladly uncorks the bottle and drains it. Uriah takes him outside back to his room.

"Drink this, or die." I glower.

"Hah. No. I'm not stupid."

Tris stands and pushes me away. She secretively takes the vial and advances him.

"How long?" She whispers referring to the vial.

"The week." I say.

She nods, and smiles at me.

Tris advances Carlos slowly.

"What was your bargain?" She whispers.

"For you to go out for a couple days with me." He says thoughtfully.

"Well it might happen." She whispers. I look at her with an eyebrow raised. She winks at me. She's going to act.

Tris looks at him for a sec and brushes her lips on his. It is sloppy and very ungenuine.

I stand back. Carlos is in shock but kisses back. Tris uncorks the bottle and moves a hand up to his neck.

She suddenly pulls away, leaving Carlos mouth open. She forces the liquid into his mouth and tilts his head back. He swallowed.

I carry his fainted body back and put the guns away too.

When I head back Tris stands quietly against the wall.

"It was temporary 1 week memory serum. So they could forget your secrets." I say gently.

She looks up, "Thanks Tobias."

I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her waist. She rests her head against my shoulder.

"You know you're awfully scary when you kidnap someone Four." She chuckles.

"You're awfully smart for kissing him and forcing the vial into his mouth Tris." I say back.

"Well you've got to compete brains with someone like Carlos." she says in disgust. "It was awfully unenjoyable. Thank you for what you did though."

"Anytime Tris. Anytime." I whisper.

We share a much longer, firmer, and very appreciable kiss afterward.

**Read and Review**

**You pretty much know the whole drill by now haha:)**

**Anyone have anymore ideas to add, cause I'm out. I think if there are some fair ideas that can be added as the next couple chapters I'm all in. Otherwise I was thinking of fast forwarding to the next initiation,where tris and four are the trainers.**

**Comment please!**

**Gcq9**

**Ps I made an instagram account yesterday... So please follow me at_disurgiant_**

**okay?**

**okay. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Tris POV

I stay the night with Tobias. First off his bed is bigger... And it was getting late anyway.

Who knows how long we kissed, I last remember my hand against his steady breathing chest.

LINEBREAK

I wake up in the morning. I try to budge with no help in Four's tight grip. Well he must have really improved and carried his strength to sleeping. Unlike before when I could even sometimes escape at midnight to leave and in his words, "Go kill myself."

No surprise now why I can't even budge. Not that that's a bad thing.

I strain to look at the clock. Dang it's only 5. Four wakes up at 5:30. On average.

I gently pry his hands away. Just. As they are about off, he suddenly awakens.

Playfully, he wraps them even tighter and it's pretty insuffocating.

"Trying to leave or something?" He smirks at my position, and gently loosens.

"Well that wasn't my intention." I say.

Tobias has become quite the light sleeper. Like he's already 25% conscious when he's sorta not.

"I wonder how Andrew and Carlos are?" I murmur.

"Brainwashed." He says without much expression

"Well yea other than that."

He chuckles, "They should be awake today. We will probably see them at breakfast."

"Well that should be pleasant." I say.

"Yeah. Nothing better than a brainwashed initiate semifriend." He says

LINEBREAK

We sit together at breakfast. Andrew comes in followed by Carlos. They sit across from us, yawning.

"You sleep alright?" Four asks.

"Yeah. For some reason I felt like I've missed out on something huge, or I've been asleep for forever... One of the two." Carlos yawns.

Wow. They don't remember anything.

"What's the last thing you recall doing?" I ask.

"Umm passing initiation and zip lining with you." Carlos mutters. "Wasn't that yesterday."

"Yep sure was." I say suppressing my smile. I gotta hand it to Erudite on this one.

We finish eating and I walk out down the hall. Uriah is standing against the wall, twiddling his thumbs like he's waiting for someone.

"Hey Tris, can we talk?" He asks.

"Uhh...Yea what's up" I glance at my watch real quick.

"I want to apologize for opening my mouth and spilling your secrets to everybody during that party night... And the day after." He said, "It wasn't any of my business and I hope you don't hate me that bad..."

It is a little sensitive, touchy topic, and I feel a pang of anger, but force it down.

"It's fine." I whisper.

"If there's anyway I can make it up again t-"

I interrupt him, "You helped Four get them reset. I think that was your intention in the first place."

"Yeah but I still feel guilty." He whispers.

And I still feel anger. As much as it trust my friends, I feel like they've dug into my soul and read all my diary entries or discovered all my deepest secrets. It's a situational anger that won't exactly go away, and won't necessarily mend either.

"Just forget about it." I say and head to the tattoo parlor.

Chris is there, with a serious face. "How did Uriah know?"

"What?" I say.

"That you got tortured and everything." She says loud.

"Shhh!" I hiss. "Look I don't know either... Caleb probably told him."

"Why didn't he tell you then?" She mutters.

"I wasn't awake yet." I whisper. "Look can we just let it pass and move on already."

LINEBREAK

Tobias finds me again at the parlor maybe a couple hours later.

"Com'on I need you to follow me." He says.

I nod in curiosity. "Where are we going?" I say as he half drags half leads me out.

"Leader meeting. We have leaders of all the factions meet every 3 months. They always alternate the location. So this time we'll be going to Abnegation." He says

"Well I'm not a leader..." I say

"Yeah I know you're not, but you have the best feelings about people, and I think you will be helpful." he says

He jumps into the train and I do after. Inside Zeke and Jacob stand with their arms crossed.

"Why'd ya bring the Stiff?" he says. "Does she want to see her family?" He coos annoyingly

I grow tense. Once a jerk always a jerk. Plus I don't like people talking about my family...

"She is smarter than you,than all of us. So I thought I'd bring her... And her names Tris by the way." Tobias pats my back.

"You're just a coward, who wants to see her family. Four bring her back." He says.

"Nah. You can do that. If you do it I suggest using force cause she's not leaving and you will have to fight her on a moving train... Not the best plan man." He says.

Jacob grunts and we wait in silence. When the train finally arrives, we hop off and walk towards the faction. I look around. It's almost the exact same as before. The same little bleak houses with children playing and others walking around in Abnegation gray clothes.

If only my parents, if only they lived. This brings back painful memories.

We get disapproved glares, and I'm not surprised. Even though we were under stim, the reason for the war was still on us halfly. I look around. I want to visit my home.

"Hey I'll catch up to you." I whisper in Tobias's ear and duck away. I turn a few memorable corners and eventually find myself staring at what was my old house.

I walk up to the door, it is locked. There is a huge stone engraving,

_May Natalie Prior, Andrew Prior, Beatrice Prior, Zachary Mason, Alison Reid, Sam Turner... rest in peace_

I bite my lip and stare sadly at the house. There are at least 100 names on it. They've dedicated it to all the people that died in Abnegation. Heres to the times when I followed the rules of Abnegation, when my mother cut my hair and put it into a knot, when she sacrificed herself in everyday possible, when I thought we were safe and she knew of everything all along. She was the bravest woman I ever knew, entering the city when she knew it was all a test.

I sigh. I have to move on eventually.

I catch up to the others. They are just walking into Marcus and Evelyn's house. I lower my head and sneak in behind Zeke, refusing to loom Marcus or the others in the eye.

I stand with Tobias and Zeke. There are maybe 15 others in the room, all from different factions. Tobias is tense at his mother and fathers appearance, so he's still a bit nervous. But definitely not as bad when I first encountered him and his father.

"Hey." I whisper and stand behind him. The last thing I want is for Marcus or E élan to see me and make a scene about me being dead. The only thing worse is to have the entire city's leaders see I'm alive

He turns, "You saw your old home?"

"Yeah."

Marcus clears his throat and we all get quiet.

"Greetings everyone." he says.

For once I'm extremely glad I'm short and he can't see me over the standing group in which he's addressing.

"There are a couple things I want to address today." He says

We nod.

"One, the Diverse region is expanding greatly. It's a huge success and we'd like every faction to send a bit of help in someway... So we can be all rounded." he says.

I'm guessing it was Abnegation that mainly helped to get it started.

"Send food, workers, designs, supplies. All would be appreciated." He says.

"Second we need to rally up all the citizens to do a head count for each faction."

Why? Something sounds fishy

"Were doing an entire city check to make sure there are no signs of uprising or illegal substances. Everybody will be put on sleep serum and sought to stay in their faction room or house. The entire day. We will be checking their minds too. Please report with a list of you faction population as soon as possible. Cara has designed a sleep serum that you will all be injected with next week." He says.

Something's not right. Marcus is definitely holding something back. I get the checking the city, but their minds? Why?

"What about the leaders?" One asks

"You will remain awake the day everyone's checked, but we shall perform a test on you too." Evelyn says.

"It's nothing very serious. But we need you to rally up all the divergents individually too." Marcus says

They're checking for spies. Something's happening outside the city. Something they're hiding.

War better not break out again.

"That is all. You may go now." Evelyn says.

We shuffle out. But I'm not so lucky this time.

I walk with my head down, and Marcus asks, "Tobias?"

We both look up, and Marcus's cold blue eyes meet mine. Stupid Tris. Stupid...

**Read and review :)**

**gcq9**


	23. Chapter 23

Tris POV

Marcus stares at me, and I hold his gaze. Evelyn looks at me shocked. Both look appalled. And I don't blame them. In Evelyn's opinion, I took her son. And in Marcus's opinion, I don't even know what he thinks of me now. I dislike him for what he did to Four of course, but he's done some good things I'll admit that

"Prior?" He whispers.

I keep my face emotionless. I turn and walk out, but Marcus grabs me, "You're dead. Hpw are you alive then?"

Evelyn speaks too, "You betrayed us when we were fighting the war. I thought you died." She says coldly.

I tug away but he doesn't let go. I refuse to talk to either of them. Marcus starts to lead me into his house again

"Let her go." Tobias says quietly. His voice is slightly shaky in anger. He follows us back in.

"Not until she answers me." He says. Still the same ol' determined Marcus. "Did you fake your death? Or was Tobias lying when he told us you died. How come you never told me?"

"She does not need to answer you if she doesn't need to. Now let her go." He raises his voice.

"Tobias, this isn't your business." He mutters.

I tug away hard, and his grip falters. "Tris I just want to talk. That's all. Or do you not know how to."

God how stupid can he get.

Tobias grabs my hand tightly and pulls me behind him. Marcus stands up

"I suggest you stay away Marcus." He spits. "You guys were terrible family that kept everything from me."

"Tobias" Evelyn pleads.

Gosh what a messed up family. But then again mines practically gone. At least we were on good terms.

"Leave her alone" he slams the door and leads me towards the train.

He doesn't talk until we get to the train. He doesn't let go either until we get on the train.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone." I say.

"No I'm glad you went, that was pretty important information." He says.

Yeah and I know they're lying too. I'm not on good terms with the Eaton family.

I say nothing.

He pulls me against him, "I'm sorry about Marcus." He spits a little at the name.

"I think he's going for further intentions." I say

"What do you mean?" He says.

"He wouldn't shut practically the entire city down if he was just checking. Marcus is suspicious of spies or hidden weapons because possibly something is conflicting outside the city again. Beyond the fence. He's isolating the divergent and going to read everybody's brain through Erudite to check." I say.

"That's quite the farfetched guess Tris." He says.

"Well you told me to come cause you said I tend to be right about people. And that's what I came up with." I say.

"Well is it the right choice for Marcus to do that?" He asks.

"Yeah I think so... As suspicious as it gets, I think theres no better way." I say. "It's a suicide mission to go out of the city... And if war did come again, at least it won't be within the city or spies attacking inside the city too."

"Sometimes I wonder why you didn't choose Erudite." He smiles.

"I didn't want to follow Jeanine at the time, since she was antidivergent too."

He chuckles, "This is why I like you."

The distance closes and we kiss passionately on the way back

LINEBREAK

I get back and resume tattoos.

"Where have you been?" Christina chuckles.

"Ohh had a meeting." I say.

She looks at me, and nods since I'm not lying.

LINEBREAK

The week passes by fairly quick and before I know it it's 'sleep time'

Tobias injects me and I inject him. We were given different serums, so I guess kudos for me going to the meeting cause I don't have to sleep now with everyone else

Not that I was gonna be able to fall asleep fully anyway since I'm Divergent.

"So Erudite is going to monitor this with Abnegation." I say.

"Yea they will see all of our thoughts and stuff." He says.

"Glamorous."

"It shouldn't last more than a few hours." He chuckles.

I suddenly feel drowsy though. Like the serum is taking effect, searching my mind for any unknown group.

It feels like a vaccuum, sucking at my organs and stealing information.

"Maybe going to sleep sounds like a better idea." I yawn and he nods.

We crash hard the minute our heads touch the bed.

Who knew sleep serums could work so well. Even though my body physically is asleep, I can still monitor what information I send into my virtual vacuum. I filter out all the information about my death, I refuse to send that to the comp.

I finally awaken and my eyes snap open. I am sprawled on Tobias's bed in his room. He awakens a second after.

"Well then." I say

"That was interesting." He says.

I glance at the clock. It's nearly dinner time.

"Let's go eat." I say

We walk together down the hall towards the Pit. After dinner he leads me down the side of rocks deep into the Chasm. Water laps at my ankles.

We sit down together on a fairly smooth rock. He wraps an arm around me and I lean my head against his shoulder.

"I wonder if we will go into war again." He murmurs.

"Maybe. But at least it won't be within the city." I say.

"We will be the ones fighting after all. Its our job to defend the city." He says

"I know." I reply, "I'm a little nervous though."

"Why?"

"Well war hasn't been the number one thing on my bucket list since I came back." I say.

He chuckles, "Its going to be fine. As long as were together okay?"

"Okay." I smile and we kiss. I reposition myself so I sit on his lap, and wrap my arms around his neck and back. Pretty decent location, since we've gotten lots of time alone recently

**Read and review**

**Please guys they are very appreciated. **

**I've gotten 20k plus view on my fic. That's amazing**

**You guys awe awesome 3**

**or should I say 4**

**haha til next time ~gcq9;)**


	24. Chapter 24

Tris POV

Its been quite awhile since we were tested.

Marcus never sent us reports, so I assumed the 'spies' were dealt with.

I have mainly worked half days. In the morning I do tattoos, and in the afternoon I volunteer with Tobias to work and help with the Diverse region. We've gone on countless numbers of 'dates' now.

So the usual, today I finished up around noon, and went to meet Tobias to head down to the Diverse region. For some reason, he fidgeted half of the way there, and it was all out awkward since we didn't talk in the train or on the way walking there.

I help carry sacks of equipment to the workers. Tobias and I stop for a cup of coffee before returning.

On the way back we stand in the train... Tobias fidgets a bit more now. Gosh what would make him so nervous. We are nowhere near any of his fears.

"Hey Tris?" He says quietly.

"Yea?" I look at him.

"I uh... I figured I should say it sooner or later. But uh... Can I say something crazy? " He says

I nod, urging him to continue.

"Will you marry me?"

He stands close to me, and holds out a ring he's picked. Not the cliché 'gets on one knee style'. I flush hard.

"Can I say something crazier?" I murmur

He nods, "Sure."

"Yes." I whisper

He smiles, and slips on the ring onto my finger. I look at it. There are 5 diamonds on it. The third one in the center is the largest one in size. To the farthest left diamond there is an engraving of four, and to the farthest right there is another engraving of six.

Four, Five, Six.

"We can wait a bit before the real wedding." He pronounces wedding like its a new word. In which it is. "This is just a promise ring. Engagement ring."

"I wouldn't see a difference without one." I laugh. I mean this is just to show public. Not ourselves.

He pulls me into him. We kiss gently. He slides his hands up my shirt a little; the warmth sends tingles down my back.

LINEBREAK

We kiss goodnight and I go to bed. I haven't had nightmares about my family in a while.

Uriah finds me the next day. "Hey Tris, wanna go paintballing today?"

"With who?" I ask.

"Oh Zeke, Chris, Four, Shauna, and maybe Carlos, Alec, Andrew." He says.

"I'll see." I say

I decided to tag along. I mean what could hurt from a fun game. I haven't had real fun in awhile.

So basically we're now on the train for a mini game of Capture the Flag, except theres no flag and the objective is different

Four and Zeke are captains.

"You wanna pick first?" Zeke offers.

Four shrugs, "Tris."

"Uriah." He says

Well then I guess its okay to show favoritism.

"Christina."

"Carlos" Zeke says.

"No fair, why do you get to be with Four and we don't" Christina complains and points to Uriah.

"Alec." Four smirks.

"Andrew." Zeke says.

"Shauna will ref the game." Zeke says.

"More like tag along." She chuckles.

Zeke's built a ramp for her to roll off the train, so Shauna can participate in quite a few outdoor events now.

We arrive and Zeke's team jumps off first. We follow after.

"What't the objective." Alec mutters

"Just shoot people on the opposite side of the team and stay as paintless as possible." He replies.

Simple enough.

I sling my gun over and load some paintballs.

We break loose and advance to find the other team. I mean there's not really a strategy this time if were going for shooting.

Four and I jog side by side.

"Where do you think they're at?" I ask.

"Probably hiding. Behind or in trees tend to be popular tactics." He says, then pulls me behind a tree.

Uriah and Zeke jog by.

"Dibs on getting Christina." He mutters.

"Whatever bro." Zeke laughs.

"Oh he is so dead." Christina says slyly. I look up. She is perched in the tree.

I stifle a laugh, and look over to Four.

"We get Zeke." He mouths and I nod.

We take small strides. Stopping behind trees. Zeke and Uriah stop for a sec

"You go that way, I'll go this way." Zeke says and points. Uriah nods and starts back towards Christina's direction.

I hiss to Four, "Split up too, you get him from behind."

He nods and runs around the other way.

I run towards his direction, acting clueless.

Anytime now. We ought to meet.

"Tris!" Zeke laughs.

I turn around shocked. His gun is loaded and he grins goofily as he aims at me

"Do me a favor and don't tell Four I did this okay?"

"Nah no need to tell me." Four smirks and fires multiple times

Zeke lets out a mini shout. "Ahh!" and breaks off into a run.

I smirk at him and we sprint after him, pelting his back with multicolored paint. I pass Christina again. Stopping for a sec

She and Uriah are kissing in the tree.

When they pull away, Christina smirks, "As much as I love you, I'd love to win too."

And with that she shoots Uriah multiple times in the chest arms and legs.

He screams playfully and jumps out of the tree. Christina chases him. I smile and continue sprinting.

I catch up to Four. He has Zeke cornered against a tree. Zeke's gun on the floor, with paint dripping all over it.

"Aww come on 2 against 1 isn't fair." He mutters.

"Winning isn't fair." I smirk and fire at his leg.

Shauna's faint whistle sounds off. The game is won.

We head back. From the game, the only decently painted competitors are me, Christina, and Four. I have some paint on my sleeve, and side, but no more. The rest have paint all over their body, with multicolored paint dripping all over. They look like spray painted statues.

We chuckle and laugh on the train.

"Next time I'm picking Tris. She seems to be good luck" Zeke complains

"Nah." Four says.

"What you won't let me? Whatcha gonna do, fight me?"

"Something like that." He smirks.

**Read and review**

**Gcq9**

**Since I've gotten 100 favorites on my fic, I wrote another chapter. Thank you all sooo much!**

**I am planning to make next chapter next initiation with the whole Four and Six as trainers. Tris half time. Comment if you have any requests though and I may postpone the whole fast forward of time or add some flashbacks.**

**Y'all rock... And follow _disurgiant_ on instagram;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**hey guys... So some of you requested a wedding... Which I may not include til the end. I think it's just me, but writing weddings or extreme love scenes do not seem the most appealing to me... So I may just skip over lightly or do it briefly. I will most certainly eventually mention it though. Sorry but I find that all the marriage scenes I've read are entirely cheesy, and I find them kinda boring:P... But that's probably just me. I find writing tiny bits of fluff easier and it comes to me more easily as a writer. I hope you understand**

**well enough with the authors note. Enjoy this chapter!**

10 months later...

Tris POV

It's almost been a year since I've came back. It's pretty great and all, and I've given out countless amounts of tattoos now...

The next initiates are coming and I'm actually kinda excited. I've been debating whether I should tell them I'm Tris, or Six. Does Four and Tris or Four and Six sound better?

I've worked things out fairly well with Four. Yeah we've gotten into a few minor fights, but they all resolved eventually. We talked over the whole initiation process, and decided that he will still manage the rankings and cuttings of initiates, and I can do some of the training with him depending on the day, and just help out. We've arranged a marriage probably in another 3 to 5 years. I just seems to me that being married at technically age 19 is a little early and I'd like to postpone it. Not that I have any plans on doing so with anyone other than Tobias.

I haven't seen Andrew, Carlos or Alec recently. They, unlike me and Chris, are required for their job. Andrew is almost always out since he guards the fence, and I almost forget that I even had problems with them.

I decide to take off my rings for training. Not that I don't want to hurt initiates with a diamond hard punch, but with all the blood or drills from fighting and training, I don't think jewelry is the best idea... Who knows if I'll end up having to throw knives at someone.

But the biggest thing that's happened, and I am not quite sure whether I'm sick or not, is I've been to the nurse recently. I felt nauseous, and a lot of fatigue.

I'm probably just sick or something. Maybe I have low blood sugar or the flu.

Today is choosing day, and I am seriously too tired to even get out of bed. Really karma?

Four comes to visit.

"You alright Tris. You look awfully tired." He says

"I am." I can't help but yawn. What's gotten to it.

"Did someone inject sleep serum into you or something?" He chuckles and sits on my bed. He strokes my forehead, and I struggle to keep my eyes open.

"No. Why don't you start without me today. I'll be fine by tomorrow." I smile.

He looks at me warily, but nods. We have both improved lots on patience and honesty. Like I haven't lied to him since I came back... And he is very patient.

"Okay." He whispers. "But come find me if you need anything."

"I will." I whisper. He leans down and kisses me gently before pulling away.

LINEBREAK

I think I slept for the rest of the day... Cause I woke up at 5:30 in the morning again. Four comes by, like yesterday, to check on me.

"I'm good today." I slip out of bed.

"We will be teaching them how to fire a gun and win fights." He says.

Shooting guns isn't my biggest strength, but I nod anyway. I can at least help with form on shooting.

"You've been acting strange recently, are you actually feeling okay?" He asks.

"I think I might just be sick." I say "You know, extremities of common cold probably. I feel fine today."

"Good." He says

We head down to the training room after. The initiates are nervously standing, dressed in Dauntless black clothing.

"Today you will learn how to shoot a gun and win a fight." He says. Typical, since this is the third time for me going through initiation.

He passes out guns. A boy is in mid yawn, "Who's the girl? And why do we need to learn how to shoot anyways?"

I flush a bit. He's referring to me.

He flips the gun out of the boy's hand, and slaps the boy across the cheek, "That's Six. She's a trainer. Wake up you idiot." He says lowly.

Yep Four is definitely back in action.

"What Six? You're kidding right? Four and Six... What kind of names are those?" He yawns and smirks.

Four presses the gun into the side of the boy's head. Yup he's definitely from Candor.

The kid freezes. Four replies, "Unless you want me to shoot you Candor smart mouth, keep your mouth shut here and don't ask questions in Dauntless. Got it?"

He nods, and his face becomes awfully serious. I stand by, feeling all the initiates eyes boring into my soul. I could get used to this. Scaring the heck out of these clueless initiates.

"Six will demonstrate." Four nods and I turn toward my wooden target. I stand with my feet shoulder width apart, aim, and fire the gun with both hands. Whew it went through the center. No more family envisions.

Everyone else turns to theirs and fires. I glance around. Yep there's at least one from Abnegation or Amity every year, and one who ends up dead in the Chasm.

I stroll around, observing. Most of them have hit the target once by now. Except a girl. She's probably Amity. Looks more friendly and open.

"Hey." I walk over to her, "When you shoot the gun make sure to keep both hands on, and maintain a stable stance for the backfire of the weapon."

She nods and smiles, "Thanks. I'm Allison."

Yep definitely Amity. Abnegation tend to introduce themselves after and are quieter...

For some reason I like her. How she's determined and motivated even though she struggles more than everyone else.

She fires again and it hits the edge.

"Good." I smile.

I walk back to Four. I should probably learn their names.

There are 5 people from Erudite, 4 from Candor, and 1 from Amity.

Its very obvious to tell since they still miss their old factions, and sit in distinct groups during lunch in the Pit. Allison comes in later, and sits by me.

"Can I sit here?" She points next to me.

"Yeah." I nod welcomingly.

I talk with Four for a bit, then Allison speaks up again, "I hate to break rules, but can I ask a couple questions?"

"How many?" I ask.

"Just one actually."

"Fine what is it?" I say.

"Where do you get your tattoo?" She points to my wrist.

I smile. I have a feeling I'll get along with her just fine.

LINEBREAK

"The next thing you will learn is how to win a fight." Four says

He demonstrates the types of fighting on the punching bag.

Afterward, he points to me, "Com'on Six. Let's give a demonstration."

Oh he definitely is not going to beat me. Not easily.

"Typically you should fight til one goes unconscious. But you may a also acknowledge the other person's strength. And this is what you will be doing tomorrow. Watch Six for defensive tips." He turns to me.

First initiates, then Uriah, and now Four. How worse are my fights gonna get.

I won't acknowledge his bravery. Not I front of everybody. He will have to knock me unconscious if he can.

"Ready?" He asks and whispers.

I don't respond. I get a couple quick hits in, jabs at his face, throat, and gut.

He blocks a couple and staggers a bit. He lunges, aiming a hard punch at my face. I duck, feeling my hair whip back after meeting contact with his fist.

He gets a kick in against my waist. Not this again.

I return,but he catches my foot,and pulls me to the floor. He fights like stimulation Four.

Unfortunately, he has me pinned in another minute. His face softens a bit, and I know he's back to Tobias mode.

I look at him, "Do it. Finish the fight. I'm not surrendering" I whisper.

Around us, the initiates gape.

"No." He helps me up. "Why would I hurt you now?"

"Its your choice on whether you want to surrender, acknowledging the others strength, or fight til one of you physically unable to continue." He says.

The initiates nod, turning to their punching bags and start fighting.

Four turns to me. Before he opens his mouth I nod, "I'm okay."

"Okay." He whispers, "Not bad Tris."

"Thanks." I reply.

"You know I wasn't going to hurt you. If I wanted to, I would've a long time ago..." He mutters in my ear

"Have you lost any fights here yet?" I point to the arena.

"Nope." He pops the 'p'.

"Well congrats on beating me too." I chuckle.

He takes advantage seeing all the initiates intent on training and punching, and sneaks a decently long kiss in.

**Read and review**

**Im planning to make the training part longer, and way more specific. So each chapter may have one scene or at most 2. I'll try to incorporate a bit more Fourtris top!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Gcq9**


	26. Chapter 26

Tris POV

Today, I head down to watch the fighting. Since there are already 10 initiates, then there will be five fights. Four writes names on the board. I remember most, but can't match all of them to a face.

Jacob shows up as well. Wonderful, having the 'second' Eric with us.

Allison and Miranda are first. They are both nimble, and not as muscular as others. Miranda's from Erudite, and looks quire alike with Allison, with blonde wispy hair and average height.

As I predicted, the fight lasted fairly long. Eventually Miranda pinned Allison, but she didn't surrender. Probably since I didn't. I look away as the punching continues and Four gets ready to circle a victor. I stand next to him.

"Now you get why I didn't want to see your first fight." He acknowledges me looking away.

"I didn't have a choice to surrender." I mutter. "They do."

I hear a sickening crack, and shut my eyes a bit.

"Yea, close to what you looked like before I left your fight." He glances at Allison.

"How can you stand looking at her then?" I say. And not me...

"It took every nerve of mine to stop myself from getting Peter away from you... It wasn't a fair fight at all, but this one is. Plus I don't like Allison the way I like you." He says under his breath

"She's unconscious." Miranda says.

Jacob walks up, and scoops the limp body up, heading tot he infirmary.

The next fight is between Erika and Sarah, which is strange since they're both from Candor, and extremely tall and sturdy.

Wow, four female initiates and six male. Fair enough. Tobias has done a good job arranging the fights based on fairness. Unlike me. My first fight was with Peter.

The next fight goes faster. Sarah loses and verbally surrenders. She only attacks, and leaves her entire front open for attacks back. Not the smartest choice. Her capitulation is Candor style. Jacob isn't back.

The remaining 3 boys from both Candor and Erudite are paired against each other. They will resume after lunch.

"How do you like being a trainer so far?" Four asks me.

"Oh you know, I could get used to scaring the heck out of all the initiates" I say

LINEBREAK

The next fight is between Fillis and Jeremy. Fillis, who is Erudite is a lot faster and delivers many more kicks. Soon he wins.

The second fight between James and Sam goes quickly too. Sam is a weakling Erudite. And after one punch he is too stunned to get up and continue.

The final fight is more interesting. It is between Lance (or aka the Candor smartmouth according to Four) and Austin.

I analyze both. This will be a very quick fight, since Lance is extremely muscular. And from what I watched yesterday, he's the best fighter.

Austin is nervous. I see him shaking.

Lamce smirks and hits a devastating punch. After. minute, he has Austin pinned.

"Stop. I'm done." Austin croaks.

But Lance doesn't. He punches over and over again.

"Lance stop fighting. Austin has acknowledged your bravery." I say loudly.

He looks up, "Make me pretty lady." He wears a devious smirk and his eyes stare intently at my lips. I don't move for a sec and he continues punching

I glare at him. Okay that's enough. I advance towards him, but someone yanks me back at the last second.

Four.

He rushes over and grabs Lance.

"Enough." He says.

"I'll stop, once that pretty lady over there comes."he says, and I see Four's face contorted with intense anger.

"And if she doesn't?" He challenges.

"Oh I'm not afraid." He lunges with a punch.

I turn to the other initiates. "Get Austin to the infirmary quick!" I yell.

They nod, and move quickly. I bite my lip at Austin's face. You might as well say it is completely red with blood, and I can't see skin at the moment.

I turn back to the fight. Lance taunts as he gets more breathless by the minute.

"You think I can't handle her? I would've handed him over if she came." He smirks

"I'm not surrendering. I'm better than you." He barely dodges a punch to the cheek.

"I will get her. You just watch. Your protectiveness is not needed, since I'm a better fighter." He breaths out barely.

"Six and Lance sound better than Six and Fo-" He stops mid speech.

Four uppercut his jaw hard. He then punches his face dead in the nose, and moves to the chest and gut. He kicks Lance in the side, and Lance falls over. Lance moans, and staggers to get up. He charges Four like a bull, out of control. Four grabs him by the shoulders. Lifts him up a bit, then slams his back against the floor.

He has him pinned.

"Go ahead. I'm not surrendering." He croaks. "You will just help me up, like you did with Six yesterday."

"Hmm, I don't recall." Four glares at him the leans down to whisper in his ear I cannot hear.

Lances eyes wide as Four balls his fist and slams it against his face. The color leaves his face. Four gets up, leaving him there.

"Let this be a lesson learned." He says to all the remaining gaping initiates. "Don't talk back to your trainers. We are done for today."

He grabs me firm by the arm and literally drags me, his strides long with me trailing behind.

"Screw this." He mutters and just scoops me up in his arms.

He walks to his room, slamming the door and placing me down. I stand a bit aways from him. I haven't seen him this angry in a long time.

"Hey uhh you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah." he says flatly.

"Should I leave you alone for a bit?"

"No." He stands up and walks over to me,"But I am so done with Candors."

"Who isn't?" I reply.

"If he says one more thing about you-" He balls his fist.

I place my fingertips on his lips. "Hey. I know you're angry. I can take care of myself though. I mean I haven't done anything stupid in a long time."

He relaxes a bit, and I slip my hand into his fist. He squeezes my hand.

"I love you Tris." He says quietly, burying his face in my hair.

"You too Tobias you too." I whisper.

We kiss passionately, and I eventually pull away, "Lets go get some dinner okay?"

He smiles, "Okay."

**Read and Review**

**Gcq9**


	27. Chapter 27

Tris POV

The next day we meet by the train tracks at 8:15. All the initiates show up except Austin. The train comes 5 minutes later. I heave myself in easily as does Four. The initiates struggle a bit more. More like a lot. Some of them are beat up, while others are just not used to it.

"Where are we going?" Fillis mumbles.

"You'll see." I smirk.

I've talked to Four and we've arranged for me to explain today, about the fence and everything.

The train lurches to a stop

I hop off and wait for everyone else to follow.

"Follow me." I say as trainer like as possible. It's strange cause even when I try, my voice doesn't sound nearly as demanding or intent as Four's. It's music to the ears rather than commanding dangerous trainer. I know it's my inner Abnegation voice. We were not taught to instruct, and I rarely ever talked during my childhood.

I lead them to the gate of the chain link fence. Four lingers behind. Rarely is there a scenario where I have superior rank or position to Four. It feels odd. On the other side patrol the Dauntless guards. I can identify Andrew by the shape of his body and the way he walks. Must be a 'fun' job.

"If you don't rank in top five by the end of initiation you will probably end up here." I squint slightly due to the sunrise. No pressure initiates

"Once you become a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement. You can go on patrol for Amity farms." I say as trainer like possible.

"Why?" Someone in the crowd asks.

"I don't know... I suppose you could try ranking lower and come see for yourself." I say

"What rank were you?" Lance asks in curiosity.

I glare at him, sending the don't ask question message, and meekly reply "First."

"But Four pretty much schooled you a couple days ago!" Miranda says. I flush a bit, half anger half embarrassment

"We were in different initiations in different years." He says. "Find out on your own if you have any more questions."

"Wait if you were both first, why didn't you, Six choose-" Four shop it's the crowd up with a glare.

Yep I definitely need improving on my trainer face and voicing skills.

I signal Four to take over. Nobody listened to me when I explain. I need to improve again.

LINEBREAK

"Its not that they don't respect you. They think of you differently when they compare trainers. They will soon see your deadly strengths and minute weaknesses. It just takes time. Try again tomorrow." He explains a training session about being a trainer after dinner

More of the tips are more or less on confidence. Interesting.

The next day we resume fighting. Nothing really needed for me to say. But tonight is Capture the Flag, and captains are me with Four, and Zeke with Jacob.

"Everyone grab a gun and a package of paintballs!" I sling my already loaded gun.

"Why?" Someone yawns. We seriously have a curious group.

"Don't grab one then." I say challenging. Everybody still grabs one, so I guess I'm getting better at this. Score for Tris!

The train arrives and Four is of course, the first one to get on. He holds out a hand, and helps everyone in.

"It's an easy game." I say above the train track noiss and the initiates murmuring. "Like Capture the Flag."

"We will divide you all into two even teams of transfers and Dauntless born." I say.

"Pick first." I tell Jacob

"Lance." He says

"Allison." I say

"James." He says. Going for the strong ones.

"Fillis." I say.

"Erika."

"Miranda." I reply.

"Sarah." He says

"Jeremy." I reply.

"Last ones Sam." He bites his nail. "So he's with me"

We divide the Dauntless born initiates next. Zeke and Four pick this time.

After they finish the train is about here. Our team gets off first.

The initiates challenge each other playfully, and walk with their flashklights off.

"Where did you hide the flag when your team won?" A Dauntless born initiate asks.

"That would ruin the game." I smirk.

"Com'on, we need to make a plan." Allison says. Smart choice.

"We will need defense to guard the flag and offense." Fillis suggests.

"Who put a Nose in charge?!" The crowd whines.

"I'm trying to get us somewhere!" He yells over the noise. "Okay we need defense and offense."

"Dibs on offense." The crowd shouts.

"Where do we hide the flag?" Another asks.

"We're losing time!"

I sit back and sigh. This isn't my plan or my game to play. I have to watch my team fail or bring back a victory.

"Painful huh? To listen to all of this quarreling" Four mutters.

"Just a bit." I smile. "We can't speak up right?" I say disappointingly.

"Sadly no. This is initiate training, trainers just get to play for fun." He says.

"Okay we are hiding the flag in that pine tree and you, you, you, and you will guard okay?" Fillis's gruff voice commands.

"Fine." They grunt. Dang he has got some decentleadership skill.

"Heads up there is usually more action and fighting for defense." I say. I glance behind. A few more people have decided to stay. Good that should be enough.

We advance, "Any idea where the flag is?" I mutter.

"It's probably in a tree, that's where the opposite team has hidden the flag in the past at least 3 times." He replies.

Helpful. Very helpful. We cross into the other teams location. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of light. The flag. Figures.

Shots go off. Our group advances the other team straight on. Four and I oblige but it's not the best choice. I have to find Allison or Miranda. I shoot a couple more times and dart deeper through the trees, ditching the main group and Four too.

I shoot easily in the darkness as I weave. Someone bumps into me.

I cover up the persons mouth to prevent a scream. We are very close.

"Hey." I look and see Allison's face under the moonlight. Whew

"Go for the flag. Sneak in from behind and climb the tree. I'll distract." I point to the 2 guards and the glistening flag hovering above.

She nods. I hold her for a sec, listening to the guards voices.

"Zeke and Jacob. Dammit." I mutter under my breath

I let go of Allison, and she lightly jogs to the next tree closest to the flag.

I peek past the tree and aim. Jacob and Zeke are completely relaxed.

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I shoot multiple times, and hit Jacob hard in the shoulder, side and leg. He yells a bit.

I switch my aim to Zeke and hit him in the torso. I sprint to the next tree. Paintballs whiz past my hair and I feel a oily trickle on my head. Wonderful, I couldn't be more happy with pink hair.

"Who's there... Six, you're going down." Zeke says and I can tell there's the mischievous yet vengeful look on his face even though I am not looking at her.

"We can't go after her we have to watch the flag!" Jacob shouts.

"Six is the only person here. Maybe Four too. Take them down one by one. With them gone, we will win." He says deviously, his voice not above a whisper, but I can still hear.

I have to let Allison get the flag safely. I have to make a sacrifice. And let them follow me.

Back to the old Abnegation days...

Let's do this.

I dart past the tree, right in front of Zeke. I shoot once, and don't look to see if the paintball hit anyone.

Shots go off and footsteps following me. I feel a pain in my arm. Zeke or Jacob must've shot it; I'll have a bruise by tomorrow. Glamorous.

I continue running, keeping a fairly close distance with the flagged tree. Jacob and Zeke attempt to corner me. Once again I'm glad I'm short; they have a much smaller than average, speedy target to try and bring down.

Com'on Allison! I look up. She's about three quarters there. At least she's silent when she climbs.

I shoot again as I dart behind a tree. It hits Zeke in the neck. They both advance on me. Jacob grabs one of my arms and Zeke disarms me, yanking my gun away with both hands.

"Zeke hold her down." Jacob hisses.

I thrash a bit but not with much luck. Zeke has me against a tree and he's stronger and bigger.

"Say goodbye to your pretty face tonight Stiff." He smirks.

I curl my lips inward, and shut my eyes since I'm not intending to taste paint or get pink eye literally anytime soon.

A bang and a whoop from Allison go off. At least our teams won, then it's worth my plan to be shot by series of paintballs.

However... The shots don't come. I keep my facial position, it must be extreme suspense or something.

**Read and Review**

**Sorry didn't mean to leave y'all's on a cliffy... Expect the next update on Sunday or Monday... Sorry I'll be busy tomorrow**

**Thanks for reading!**

**gcq9**


	28. Chapter 28

Tris POV

I keep my eyes shut and Zeke let's go of me. I still close my eyes. I'll wait a bit longer. Sure enough I feel a pain in my face and distinct fish oil scented liquid dripping. He got me spot on.

"Okay we are done! Game over!" Jacob yells. I wipe my eyes and squint a bit. Zeke and Jacob stand, without guns. Their hands in the air. I barely make our a shape in the shadows. His gun pointed at both people.

"Six we won!" Allison finds me, a huge smile on her face. "Great plan!"

"Thanks." I say, and finish wiping off all the gunky paint.

"You could've waited for me. Now you're covered with paint." Four says.

"I'm sorry, we had to act fast and the first person I found was Alli." I say. Did I just call her by a nickname?

LINEBREAK

Tobias POV

In the middle of the game I realized Tris was no longer in the main advancing group that was slowly headed toward the flag.

'Oh lord what has she gotten into this time' I think and weave out and into the forest.

I walk around a bit, looking for the flag. In my mind I guess flag = Tris location.

I see a glimpse of light ahead, and voices murmuring. I pick up the pace.

As I approach I see a figure climbing. She's not Tris, but her hand is nearly there on it.

I look around. Under the moon shines a series of paint splats on the trees. Like they were aiming at a running figure.

"Hold her down Zeke." I hear the distinct voice of Jacob. "Say goodbye to your pretty little face tonight Stiff."

I quickly sneak around and as Jacob takes a few steps back. I sling my gun over and grab his arms, yanking them back. His shot goes off and I hear splat on skin.

I wrestle and position the gun so the barrel is facing his forehead.

"Drop your hands." I say.

He doesn't. Fair enough, I pull the trigger and paint explodes in his face. He splutters, and I pull the gun away, tossing it far on the floor. I push him against a tree, where he stays, trying to regain vision.

Zeke advances shooting from a distance. One hits me in the thigh while the other brushes by my ear. I duck and dodge, making an advance towards him. I get a good hit on his cheek, and he splutters.

I sprint towards him, yank away his gun, and press mine to his forehead. I push him into Zeke.

Allison's voice whoops from above, and I know the game is won.

Jacob and Zeke put their hands up, "Okay. We are done. Game's over."

I smirk, never thought follower of Eric would surrender and acknowledge his opponents bravery.

I turn and see Allison running towards Tris. "Six we won! Great plan."

"Thanks." She says curtly

"You could've waited for me, now you're covered in paint." I smirk

"I'm sorry, but we had to act fast and the first person I found was Alli." She explains.

"I know I know, you always like to take action." I say, "You're a hot mess Six." I wipe off the hot pink paint on her hair.

"Like my hair?" She grins.

"Yea but... Eh I could get used to it." I reply.

"I guess the zip line plan tonight is off since I'm pretty messy looking huh." She grins

"Yea sizzlin'" I whisper in her ear and she laughs.

We ride back on the train together. Her slightly cleaner side of her head leans on me. I could care less. It's drying up and hardening her head.

I wrinkle my nose, and reposition myself into accepting the pungent fishy odor.

Tris feels me move, "Yeah sorry I smell bad."

"You're fine." I murmur in her eat. "Pink looks nice on you."

Probably since Dauntless wear black mostly, and I haven't even seen Tris in any other colors.

LINEBREAK

Tris POV

I get back and shower. Surprisingly, the game went really fast. Or is it just since I didn't go zip line.

I shower quickly, trying to rinse all the paint out of my hair and face. I glance at the mirror after I finish. There are still faint little pink specks but it will have to suffice.

Four knocks on the door, his style is firm. And he always knocks 3 times only. "Come in." I say

He walks in, looking at my hair and face, "Not so bad." He nods his head slightly.

"Nowhere close to Maddie's." I laugh and remember the vivid flashback or Four shooting her in the face, catching her completely off guard.

"You were more prepared than she was for the shots." He chuckles.

"It still hurt... And exploded on my face." I say

"Since when does a Dauntless event not hurt or involve pain. You can't even name one." He challenges

True, but I say a comeback anyways, "Since when were our kisses painful?"

I kiss him passionately, and he pulls me gently into his chest as we doze off together.

LINEBREAK

I wake up to my alarm, and brush my hair a bit. It's decent, but my roots are hardened.

Four is still in the shower, so I try to pull out the pink specks. It works decently, and by the time he is done, my hair looks fairly normal.

We walk to breakfast together, and I grab an egg muffin and head over to training.

Today's knife throwing. The second to last day of stage one.

On the table are throwing knives and across is the target, with many dents in it. I remember when I stood in front of one. Gosh that seems like forever ago.

Jacob is there too. Of course, since he loves looking for cowardice in initiates.

Slowly after all the initiates pile in, Four speaks up, "Today you will learn how to aim. Tomorrow is the last day of stage one, and that's when you will resume fighting. Everybody go pick up 3 knives."

They oblige, and Four demonstrates. Each of his knives hit the center of the target. No surprise there.

Everybody else starts throwing. I glance around. The initiates do well, all except Lance. His hand is the size of the knife, and he clumsily fumbles it. The knives come nowhere near the target. I'd pity him, since everyone has flaws, but then he reminds me of Peter, so I push the thought of helping him away.

Thank god I didn't say anything, because Jacob walked towards him, a devious glint in his beady eyes.

"What was that?" He says. "That was pathetic."

"I er I'm not very good at this." He heads towards the table to get more knives."

"No." Jacob stops him, "Why don't you go pick that one up?" He points to the one under Allison's target. Allison does well at throwing, he should have less to worry about

"I er." He stutters and watches her next throw. It lands short, and clangs with the dagger on the floor.

"Are you afraid?" Jacob taunts.

"Well everyone's afraid of something, and has flaws... I mean you do t-" He mutters.

"Everybody stop!" Jacob shouts. "All initiates leave. Were done... Except you. Lance."

"Go stand in front of the target." He says. Oh great not this again.

"Hey Six, or Four... Give me a hand here." He smirks

We both walk and grab 3 knives from the table.

"You're fine stand their while they throw those knives." Jacob says, "Until you learn not to flinch."

Lance gulps. I spin the knife in my hand and take aim. I've never done this before. But then again, Four is always the experienced one.

I throw my first knife. It digs in the wood next to his hip.

"Com'on Six." Jacob smirks.

I throw the second knife. It goes right under his armpit where he stands, but it doesn't cut him. His eyes widen. Who know I had such good aim.

I throw the third knife near his head. It's a couple inches away. But he flinched downwards so it looks like I had bad aim. Well not bad for me.

"Don't flinch." Jacob says, a devious look on his face.

Four is next, and by the look on his face, I am slightly worried.

"Get closer than Six Four." Jacob mutters.

"No problem." He levitates his right wrist, revealing the tattoo. Lance's eyes widen but it turns into a wince.

Four's first knife nicked the side of his neck.

"Did you see something?" Four says.

"What's on your wrist?" Lance asks.

"It is none of your concern, and you have no authority to ask questions here. That's for Candor. You want to be Dauntless or not?"

Four aims again and buries the next blade deep into the target to the point where I see only the handle near the top of his head. I see a couple dark hairs fall to the ground.

"There you go Four." Jacob nods approvingly.

He puckers his lips, and takes aim again.

"Can I go now?" Lance whines quietly.

"One more if you don't flinch." Jacob says. "Then you can go."

He beckons to Four to throw the last one. As he releases, I watch Lance flinch.

Four throws quickly. There is a loud bang! And I wince a bit as Lance lets out a semi blood curdling shout.

I glance up.

The knife has cut off a couple centimeters of the tip of his ear. Blood gushesfrom the side a bit. I can't help but stroke the little scar on my ear when Four nicked it a while ago.

I leave the room, my business is done. I walk to Four's room and wait.

LINEBREAK

He walks in his room a few minutes after.

"You did that on purpose." I say, "didn't you?"

"Yeah, well I have to cut him eventually if I want him to leave. But he flinched." Four replies nonchalantly

"I think you aimed a little close too didn't you?" I am unconvinced.

"Yes, because he deserves to learn a lesson about keeping his mouth shut and becoming Dauntless." Four replies.

Now I really get what he means by if he wanted to hurt me. He did want to hurt Lance. His aim is spectacular

"Are you jealous?" I murmur quietly and sit myself on the bed.

"No are you kidding me. I'm training him. I'm-" he starts walking towards me

I cut him off, placing my finger on his lips and lean my head against his chest. "You have nothing to worry about."

He smiles, "Okay."

"Okay." I murmur back

"Let's go eat. Or else the cake will get all eaten." He beckons me to stand.

I laugh. Oh Tobias.

**Read and review**

**Happy Easter guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Til next time**

**~gcq9**


	29. Chapter 29

Tris POV

The next days fights are written on the board when I walk in. Fights are raging and Four and Jacob stand, rather unamused in the corner. Since I'm only part time trainer, I had to go back and help with tattoos this morning. Christina got a lot of requests and I'd figure help would be appreciated.

It was funny because that morning, Allison came by.

Flashback

"Hey Allison." I say

"Hey Six." She replies.

"Shouldn't you be at training with fights and everything?" I ask.

"Yes, but my fight is last on the list, and I asked Four to use the restroom since I'm feeling nauseous." She says.

"And why is it you're here then?" I question.

"Because my fight is last today and my opponent is Lance." She says.

I don't blame her for looking nervous.

"If Jacob is there, you can't surrender. He will make you hang over the Chasm."I say and she shudders.

"What can I do?" She asks.

"Most people from Candor that are shaped like Lance tend to taunt you more and get into your head. I had to fight a boy named Peter, and he beat me real bad." I say.

"Whether I surrender or not. It doesn't matter, since Lance will beat me unconscious anyway if I lose." She says.

"Stay on your feet. And try to find any openings. I'll break up the fight if you do go unconscious. Here come with me." I say

I lead her into my room.

"Show me all the punches and moves you know." I say.

She does and I'm quite impressed. She fights fiercely for Amity.

"Not bad, keep your midsection guarded though." I say. We both had the same problems when fighting.

I teach her a few more moves. Ones I learned from watching Four and being in live dangerous war fights previously.

"I didn't have much muscle, and neither do you. So the best way for you is to use your elbows and knees more if you can in any way."

By the time we finish I take her back to the tattoo parlor. It's time for lunch, and we both are in a sweaty status.

"Thanks so much Six." She says.

"Don't mention it, you wanna tattoo?"

"Yeah." She says and points to her shoulder, "the number 7, since that's how many members in my family, and for good luck this afternoon."

End flashback

I watch as the fight between Sam and Austin continues. Both boys are weaker, so they are fairly matched.

Four updates me. Apparently in the morning Erika and Miranda had a fight, but Miranda surrendered.

"Jacob made her hang over the Chasm. And she didn't make it." He whispers.

I sigh grimly. "She had a good chance."

"Yeah." He mutters.

I glance around. My eyes on Alli. Her face is nervous, and she's stretching her muscles.

I smile smally at her, and she nods.

Alli and Lance step into the arena.

"Kindness isn't valued accepted here in Dauntless. Bravery is accepted and valued little girl." He taunts. His right ear is bandaged up but he still nonetheless reminds me of Peter.

Allison stares at his hands, waiting for his moves.

"We don't have all day." Four says.

Lance kicks at her chest as a blunt first move. She drops and knees his gut. He staggers a bit. I smile. She has a chance.

He stands up, his face contorted with anger. He swings again hard, and it brushes her ponytail as she ducks. She jabs at his throat and cheek.

"Arggghhh!" He shouts and full on tackles her, his hands on her neck.

He pins her down and delivers a dirty punch in her kidney.

She squirms a bit, hiding her scream, and I see the 7 I tattooed slide into vision as her tank top slides a bit.

"You fight like a girl." He cackles and whispers in her ear.

She's smart, and takes advantage. She swipes her ponytail in his eyes, and whips him good in the face.

"I am a girl." I think I hear her whisper and she swings an elbow in his face and snags at his ear.

He yells in pain, and she doesn't let go. Blood squirts out. Allison has found his weakness.

She kicks him a series of times and delivers punches to his face, her left hand stiff on his ear.

He screams are blood curdling, but I am on edge. She is doing amazing.

She has him pinned, her left hand now covered in blood too, and delivers a final blow in his jaw. The light leaves Lance's eyes just when Jacob comes back.

"She is a hell of a fighter." Four mutters, in a speechless style. "Reminds me of you." He turns to the names and circles Allison.

I smile to myself. I knew from day one we would get along.

LINEBREAK

I find her during dinner. "Great job Alli." I clap her on the back. "Way to use those elbows."

"Yea you showed him up girl." Fillis and Jeremy whoop.

"Thanks." She blushes.

Erika and Sarah come by to congratulate her too, "That was cool Allison." They murmur. She's getting some respect.

"Rankings come out tomorrow morning." I say, and find Four

"There's a funeral tonight." He murmurs.

"Yeah. I know." I reply.

"Did you happen to see Alli or something. She told me she was sick so I sent her to the infirmary to get some medicine so she could fight."

"I was in the tattoo parlor the entire time!" I fake smile and he gives me a look.

"Com'on, you taught her those elbow moves. And gave her that 7 tattoo." He grins. "Don't deny it Tris."

"Fine I did." I put my hands up playfully.

LINEBREAK

Four takes me to his room after dinner and dessert.

"Here's the list of rankings after today's fights." He says. I glance at them

1. Fillis

2. Erika

3. Lance

4. Allison

5. James

6. Jeremy

7. Sam

8. Sarah

9. Austin

Austin is out, since he is last of both dauntless born and transfers. I figured.

"We gotta go to the funeral." He says.

"You go. I'll stay here." I say.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yea I've had enough with deaths and funerals." I say and he nods. The whole Visiting Day tomorrow really doesn't improve the mood since I barely have family now.

He kisses me good night, "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." I whisper and walk back to my room. I feel victorious, for myself, and for Allison.

'She's going to make initiation. She has to.' I think to myself and drift off

**Since I had a free afternoon I decided to write another chapter and brighten the Easter mood.**

**But yea anyways thanks for reading and expect the next chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Oh and don't forget to review!**

**Gcq9**


	30. Chapter 30

Tris POV

Today is Visiting Day. I stay in my room, playing with my hair. I shouldn't go visit Caleb. And I doubt he will visit me.

"Tris!" Tobias knocks on my dormitory door

I get up and open it. "Hey."

"Sleep alright?" He asks.

"Decently." I reply.

He nods and leads me into his room.

"My family's here to visit." He murmurs once we are in his room.

"Are you going to go?" I ask

"I had an accidental encounter this morning." He says. "Both Marcus and Evelyn are here. But not to see me actually. They requested to talk to you."

Oh great. I know what they want. But instead I reply "Why?"

"They want to ask you about details, and probably other stuff related to when you died." He says, "Look they haven't seen you in 3 years and then you just pop into Marcus's house. They had to think something."

"Well who was the one that brought me into their house?" I challenge quietly, getting irritated.

"Are you going to go of not?" He sighs.

"Should I? They're not my family." I say

"It's up to you." He says but I can tell he wants me to go.

I sigh and nod okay. He looks at me, "I'll bring them up here."

LINEBREAK

"So tell me what happened Beatrice." Marcus says. He and Evelyn sit on Tobias's bed, while I stand far away. Tobias stands with his arms crossed in the corner.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" I challenge

"You steal my son away from me, break his heart for three years, come back to haunt us, and then dare to set foot into my house. I think you ought to tell us." Evelyn glares

"He made his own choice to leave you." I say

"Answer the question."

"You can ask Tobias to tell you. I have no problem with that." I reply

"This is none of his business. I want you to tell me." Marcus says

"Why do you want to know so badly? Are you going to put me on the news? Humiliate me and Erudite?" I say angrily

"I want to make sure and over watch that my son isn't doing something stupid loving a girl with a dead soul! Because I am his permanent family and you are temporary!" Evelyn yells

Excuse me. That hit a soft spot. I clench my teeth.

Tobias speaks up, "Evelyn stop." He looks at her with intent eyes.

"We want to know if we can bring back Natalie and Andrew Prior." Marcus says quietly. "They knew some other information before the war started that I want to document."

"Erudite can't bring my parents back." I bite my lip. "Their bodies aren't intact anymore."

"That's unfortunate that yours was. " Evelyn says under her breath and I barely make out the words.

I am infuriated. At Marcus and Evelyn for bringing this up, and Tobias too, for urging me to go

"I'm sorry I ruined your motherly relationship with Tobias. I'll leave you be now. Happy Visiting Day." I say coldly

LINEBREAK

I return to my room, shutting and locking the door. Tobias knocks after around 20 minutes or so.

"Tris! Tris you in there?" He asks.

I don't reply and soon I hear footsteps fade. I want to be left alone.

I stay in my room most of the day. I walk out of the shower drying my hair. There is a plate of food.

It's once again from Tobias.

"You weren't at dinner today." He says quietly. "Why?"

I suddenly feel angry, "Oh I don't know, why don't you tell me." I spit.

"No need to be so angry." He says soothingly.

I don't listen, "Why are you here?"

"To ask you what's wrong." He says.

"There's nothing wrong with a temporary girl with a dead soul." I quote.

He frowns, "Do you really think the promise ring meant nothing? That Evelyn knows what she's talking about. I kicked her and Marcus out after you left."

"Well if I wore the ring to see her today I probably would've been verbally and physically murdered. So yes."

"Is that why you don't wear it anymore? You're an idiot Tris." He scowls.

"Get out." I thrust the plate into his chest and point to the door.

"That's exactly where I was going." He shoves past me, taking the plate and thrusting it in the trash. I sit on my bed again, looking at the ring he gave me. I sigh and slide it back on, before falling asleep

The next day I wake up and head to the tattoo parlor after breakfast. It's not like Four needs help anyways with Stage 2 since it's just stims. And I'm not mostly keen to seeing him.

Christina is already there, making out with Uriah when I walk by. They pull away, flushing.

"Whoa grumpy pants you okay?" Uriah notices by my trudging.

"Yea I'm fine." I say

"Your lying..." Chris murmurs. "What you get in a fight with him again?"

I nod and continue.

Alli finds me at night in the tattoo parlor.

"Hey Six." She smiles.

"Hey." I grunt

"You gonna help out in stage 2?" She says.

"Probably not, Four can administer that." I clean up materials.

"Is there any advice you could possibly give?" She questions.

"The sooner you realize it's not real, face your fear, or calm down the better." I say.

I walk back towards my room, keeping my head down as I turn the hall

I brush shoulders with someone. I keep walking, but feel as I'm being followed.

I turn around and fire a punch, just as a satchel flies over my head and everything grows black.

When I open my eyes again, I smell liquor, strong liquor. My eyes adjust to the lighting. I'm in a dorm of an initiate. And I'm shirtless? What happened?

"I've been wanting to do this a long time pretty lady." Someone says.

Lance, he's drunk.

As he leans down on my I try to move my arms, but I can't. They're tied up.

He fits his mouth into mine and squeezes tightly.

I can't help but scream. It comes out way louder than I expected, since I was trying to keep it in. I taste bile and extremely strong liquor as his oily dark hair swishes against my face.

"Uh uh uh." He murmurs. "Be quiet." He places a wet gag in my mouth

He puts his hand on my waist.

"Today I saw you and Four kissing. But that would never happen right. We all know who belongs with who." He giggles.

His fear stimulation.

I kick him hard in the gut and roll over as he throws up. Not much luck, and I feel a slick stickyness on my back.

He stops me.

"No no." he growls, then he rubs my left wrist. He sees my tattoo.

"What?" He says, "No way are you actually dating Four." His gnarly fingers trace their way to my ring, and his other hand digs into my wrist.

I kick at him again but he punches me. Every punch afterward is harder, angrier. Blow after blow it begins to sting, and I feel a mouthful of blood surging in my mouth. I try to kick back, but he only punches harder, throwing up on me a bit too with every kick I deliver. He knees my gut a series of times and punches continuously. Tears form in my eyes, and I let them fall. They burn against my cheeks. I feel on fire and crushed by him.

As cowardly as it sounds, I pray for help.

Lance removes the gag and punches my mouth. I take advantage of the opportunity and scream as loud as possible. Blood trickles down the side of my mouth.

I barely hear a faint knocking, and a female possibly, no male voice, since my senses are getting fuzzy.

"Hey. Everything okay in there?" Someone says.

"Open the door." Another voice sounds.

"Shit you need to keep your mouth shut." Lance glares. "We only started having fun."

I can't reply, too much bile and blood in my mouth.

"But sadly for you, you're not going to make it out alive tonight. If I can't have you, no one can. Especially not Four." He hisses.

He clenches my throat, and I start gasping for air. My vision turns extremely spotted, and I barely feel blood trickling out of my mouth. I can last only so much longer.

The door bangs but I black out.

Uriah POV

At dinner, Me, Chris, Zeke, and Four hung out. We decided to go have a little fun, and do some gun shooting and knife throwing. We will stand at targets with muffins and apples on our heads while the other shoots, not with the real guns. Then we did a little target gun shoot off . Typical dauntless activity. Four didn't seem in the mood. He never does when Tris isn't there. But nonetheless, he wins almost every round.

"You alright?" I ask him

"Yeah." He says a little distant.

"What happened with you and Tris this time?" I say.

"Just another fight. I'm giving it a couple days before I talk to her again." He sighs.

"I'll go find her. She might beat you anyways." I want to brighten up the mood.

"I doubt it." He chuckles, and follows me towards the door.

"Where are y'alls going?" Christina asks.

"To find Tris. Ask her to come hang out with us. You should come too. Someone needs to beat Mr. Fearless over here." I smirk.

"Alright." They laugh. We keep holding on our weapons. Whoops forgot to set em down before our scouting mission

"This is like hide and go Tris. Get it like hide and go seek?" I chant.

"Ha ha." Four mutters sarcastically. "I guess I'll go find the key to her room."

"I'll check the Pit." Zeke says and we split up.

Its just me and Chris. Marvelous. Some alone time.

"Wonder where she is." Christina mumbles

"Yea the search is on." I laugh.

We stop in the corner and I pull in for a kiss. I mean there's barely anytime I've gotten with her alone.

She pulls away though. "Did you hear that?"

"No?" I say, "Are you hearing things?"

"No I'm pretty sure I heard a scream." Christina says.

"You must be in the mood of fright since we had all those apple shooting things." I joke with her.

We walk down the hall in silence for another couple minutes.

I hear a mini shriek. It's quiet, but the sound makes my heart skip a beat.

"You had to have heard that right?" Chris whispers.

"Yea lets go." I lead her down the hall.

We stop at the door, and I head a bit of thumping inside.

"Hey everything okay in there?" Christina asks.

"Of course not. Someone doesn't just scream like that." I hiss and say commandingly "Open the door."

Of course the doors locked, and I'm not strong enough to just kick it down... But someone is.

"Find Four! Quick." I yell and Christina turns away into a sprint.

They're back after a frantic 2 minutes.

"This is Lance's room. Why did you lead me here..." Four starts.

"Tris." I whisper, and his face hardens a lot. He raises his foot and kicks the door hard. The hinges on the side snap. Gotta hand it to him for being Mr. Muscleman too.

I cross my fingers and Four and I run in, hoping it's not too late.

**Read and review;)**

**Sorry its a cliffy**

**But I hope you like it. Its kinda a new type of style of the chapter. I tried to make it not to sexual.**

**but yea peace y'alls**

**Gcq9**


	31. Chapter 31

Tobias POV

I easily break down the door. Uriah at my heels as we advance. I stop for a split second. Lance is on top of Tris, cackling.

Tris looks worse than dead. Her lips and face are bluish purple, blood trickles from her mouth along with shining tears.

She's not dead. If she is someone else would pay too. An eye for an eye.

I snag his arm, and yank him away from her.

Christina comes in, and steps back a bit, "Oh my god." She murmurs.

The longer I look at him the angrier I get. By a lot.

I slam him against the wall, "What did you do?" I growl.

"We were having fun." He throws up on himself.

Disgusting.I glower. "You dared to touch her."

"Too late already did." He cackles. I swear I'm gonna kill him.

I punch him square in the nose and then the jaw. Blood spurts out everywhere. I keep a tight grip on the hem of his shirt and look over to Uriah.

"Hey, Uriah did you happen to bring that gun or knife with you?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah." He says. Chris and him are tending to her, checking her pulse.

He slides over a knife on the floor.

Lance sees and thrashes more and more.

He's not getting away. I knee him hard again in the gut and he spits blood out.

I pick it up and bring it to his throat.

"You wouldn't." He coughs.

Chris mumbles, "Uhh Four?"

"Say goodbye to your ugly life and soul asshole." I slice it straight through his neck, til the tip touches the wall and the handle is barely visible.

He stumbles, and falls with a large thump, just as Zeke walks in.

Zeke looks at me, "What'd you do that for?"

"Why don't you look and see for yourself." I say, pointing and heading towards Tris.

Two funerals in a week. I'm not attending the second

"Oh god." Zeke gapes. He rushes forth and I do as well.

"She barely has a pulse." Christina murmurs.

"Where's Lance?" Uriah looks around then at him, "Oh never mind."

"You guys can go, I got her." I say quietly.

"Four, we-" Christina starts,

"I said go." I glare at them. "Hide and seek is over."

They oblige, and file out slowly. I undo her ropes after they leave and stroke her head, it's bleeding in a couple spots, stained with vomit, and tears still stream out of her eyes.

Staring at her shirtless makes me ball my fist. All the fist imprints he made. How dare he. Sadly I wasn't even on good terms with her before this happened.

I gently scoop her up, cradling and swaying her. She jolts a bit, and I know she's alive. I walk back slowly, keeping her close to my body.

"I got revenge for you Tris." I murmur. "It's gonna be okay."

I carry her back to my room, wash her wounds and vomit stains, and wipe her nonstopping tears. I feel awful and guilty. I take her hands in mine, feeling a prickle. It's her ring.

I mentally slap myself too for saying that earlier

"I promise you that no one will ever touch you like they did tonight again." I murmur, "If they do, I'll kill them."

I sit in a chair by her the entire night, squeezing her hand tightly in mine.

LINEBREAK

Tris POV

I wake up. My face burns, and my body stings. It's morning ish. I sit up a little too fast, and Four catches me.

"Easy there." He soothes. "Sleep okay?"

"Er yea, I had the oddest dream I was in a room with Lance. And he kidnapped me and.."

"Wait." I recall quickly, "Where's Lance. It was all real?!"

"Dead." He replies. I'm silent for a second

"From?" I ask

"I killed him two nights ago." He says coldly "Did he touch you anywhere?"

"Wait you killed him?" I say quietly.

"Did he touch you anywhere?" Four demands.

"Yea. He almost but didn't." I say, "It was close. I can't believe he managed to kidnap me. How was I so vulnerable?" I bury my head in my hands.

"He won't. Ever again." Tobias reassures but in a cold tone.

"Are you mad?" I murmur.

"That an initiate almost had sex with you yea I am a bit."

We are both quiet, and both finally speak up, "I'm-"

"You first." He says quietly.

"I'm sorry for what happened with our fight. This wouldn't have happened if I forgave you and acknowledged everything."

"It's okay." He sighs, "I'm sorry about it too."

I glance at the clock it's nearly noon. "Wait don't you have training today?" I ask.

"Yeah but I took the day off. You looked more dead than alive after yesterday night..." He says

"That won't ever happen again." He pulls me close to him. "I'll kill them."

"That's a little scary Four." I murmur.

"Exactly, so they will stay away." He leans in. "I don't like to share my girlfriend with others."

I stop him from kissing me, "Lemme brush first okay, I taste disgusting right now," and he chuckles.

It hurts to stand,a lot. I wince as my feet make steps towards the sink. My back and stomach are definitely still in pain, but it feels better.

I limp the slightest bit, but as we walk down to breakfast, he catches all my slips.

I try to act strong. It's not the worst. What happened wasn't too bad. But my gut feeling knows it is.

Zeke, Uriah, and Christina sit down in the Pit at the café, looking extremely worried.

"Tris!" Chris and Uriah run towards me.

"You alright?" Christina asks.

"Course she is she's Tris!" Uriah beams, "Tris can live through almost anything. Duh"

I laugh at his playfulness, and reply, "I wouldn't say I'm good as new, but I'm fine."

"Told ya!" Uriah snaps his fingers in Christina's face.

I sit and eat my muffin, prying at parts. It hurts to chew my right side, since my cheeks are a bit butchered.

After we finish, Four takes me back to his room.

"You should rest a bit." he says quietly.

"Four I'm fine!" I say. "I have wor-"

He shushes me with his hand, and gently rubs my rough, slightly swollen cheeks.

"Not today Tris." He says quietly, "Rest today okay?"

"What about the funeral?" I reply.

His face hardens, "It already passed, and no I did not go."

"Rest," he smiles and kisses my forehead, and his lips are the last thing I feel.

**Read and review.**

**Merci beaucoup**

**gcq9**


	32. Chapter 32

Tris POV

By the time I awaken next morning Four isn't there. Did I just sleep for practically another day? I glance at the clock. It's 9:00 A. M. Yup pretty much.

I have to accomplish something today. Now everyone thinks I'm weak.

I head down to the Pit, snag a leftover muffin and make my way to the tattoo parlor.

Tobias POV

I monitor the fear stims in the room. Initiate after initiate comes in nervously. All of them attended the funeral of Lance. Must've found out what I did.

Oh well, I would trade a dead cowering initiate for my girlfriend to be healthy and alive anyway.

Allison comes in. She's the only one not intimidated by me. I can see fear in her eyes, but she doesn't show it.

Her first stimulation only lasted 4 minutes. And I'm guessing she's divergent. Much of her fears are correlative to Tris's fears. I only saw her losing her mom. Strange why not her father.

I inject the serum in her neck

"You ready?" I ask emotionlessly.

She gulps, "Yeah."

"Be brave Alli." I whisper and she closes her eyes.

I turn to the computer

Alli is in the Amity fields, picking strawberries. Hmm wonder what could get scary with this.

"Allison!" A masculine voice roars.

"D-dad?" Her voice trembles.

I shudder. She has the exact fear as me.

A figure runs towards her, "Come over here right now! You have not been good."

She hobbles over.

Her father holds a rock says, "This is for your own good. Learn from it!"

He smashes the rock on her cheek, shoulders. Alli rolls up into a ball, crying. I look away for a sec, and she's awake in another few minutes.

She buries her head into her hands, sniffling a bit.

"It's okay" I say. "It wasn't real."

"Seemed like it." She shudders and sniffles. I help her up, she's freezing cold. She tenses at my touch, but settles down.

"I understand." I murmur gently, "I really do."

"Just go out the back door and stay in your dorm to calm down." I whisper and send her off.

"Okay," she says, "thanks Four."

She walks out and I sit in the room for a while. She's not that different from me and Tris. She's experienced the exceptions of factions. She joined Dauntless to forget her past. Like me.

I smile to myself. Alli is going to make it. I can trust more people than I originally thought. We aren't so different after all.

LINEBREAK

Tris POV

I sit and eat lunch. Neither Four nor Alli come. Strange, since all the other initiates are here.

We've already had 2 initiate deaths out of the transfers. That's above average.

Four walks into the cafeteria a couple minutes later, and sits down.

"When did you get up?" He asks

"A few hours ago. Ish" I reply

"Ahh." He bites into his hamburger.

There's something on his mind. He is slightly tense, "What's wrong?" I say

"What?" He says a little too emotionally. A very fake disbelieving mood swing.

"What's on your mind?" I say.

"Nothing much." He says. "Just saw some interesting fears."

"Allison's?" I smirk

His head jolts and he looks at me thoughtfully, "What? Why do you think that?"

"Since you showed up late and she isn't even here." I say, "What was it?"

He fidgets a bit, "I'd rather not say." He looks away

"It's correlative to the being scared of fathers, isn't it?" I murmur.

His head jolts back and curiously analyzes me, "What are you on? Smart serum?" He says shocked.

Score! I was right. "Your body language." I say.

"Are you on any serums?" He murmurs.

"Yea totally." I say casually.

He gets up and drags me out, leading me into his room. I don't think he understands my sarcasm.

"Okay how do you know what serum your under Tris... What is going on?" He says concerned

I laugh, "I'm under mind reading serum, cause I'm divergent."

He finally gets the humor, and rolls his eyes, "Okay then, what am I going to say?"

"As scary as we both can be, I love you." I smirk, and lean up to kiss him.

When we pull away he rests his head on my shoulder, "You were right. I'm terrified with your accuracy."

He sits me on his lap, "There's truth or dare tonight. Its a new Dauntless ritual..."

The thought sends shivers down my back, "Do I have to go."

"Sadly, all trainers and initiates must go." He mutters.

"Fine." I sigh, "You know they should really change it to Candor or Dauntless."

"Which translates to do something sexually embarrassing, or tell the group what you're scared of." He chuckles.

"Exactly." I roll my eyes. The games these days.

"You can just stay in my room. I'll tell them you aren't feeling well." He caresses my cheek. "I know you despise the game"

"It's fine. I'll dress appropriately tonight... It will be fine." I reply.

"Who's fear landscape are we going to use this time for the final test practice?" I say.

"Not mine. Probably Jacob's then." He shivers. Although Four only has four fears, and I only have six, they're fairly personal...

"Is Marcus still in your fear landscape?" I whisper quietly.

"Yes, but it's not the final fear anymore. That's not what I'm most scared of..." He replies absentmindedly.

"We have to tell Marcus and Evelyn sooner or later you know." He says, "As much as we both probably dislike it, they will be less angry if we tell them right before the wedding."

I glance at the clock, we still have 4 hours til the game and dinner. "We can go now... Make it quick."

LINEBREAK

Tobias and I walk towards Abnegation together, hand in hand.

"You nervous?" He asks

I shake my head, "No."

I'm terrified... I have a terrible feeling this isn't going to end well and one of us will get hurt. But I swallow the lump in my throat. I'm Tris Prior; Six. I am not scared of Marcus or Evellyn. I am Dauntless and DIvergent. Why should I even be close to scared.

I keep walking, and sense tension under his skin. Its okay. Just get it over with.

We stop at Marcus's house front door.

"Wait here." He says. "I'll tell you when to come in."

He walks in and I wait, twisting the ring on my finger.

10 minutes pass, soon 20. I can't wait any longer. This shouldn't have even taken more than 5 minutes.

I walk in, glancing around. Evelyn isn't there. Just Marcus and Tobias.

Oh no.

I jog upstairs, and hear yelling in a closed door. The raspy voice of Marcus.

"You idiot, not even bothering to tell me you proposed and now you come! Does my opinion even matter now since its already done? I am still your father! You dare!" His raspy voice rants.

I hear a SMACK. And open the door.

Tobias is in the corner, standing with his arms out, blocking the belt lashes that Marcus launches. A couple burns are imprinted. I see fear in his eyes, but definitely not as much as before.

Marcus swings his hand back again, and I step in front of him, his belt lashes across my shoulder. There is a cracking pain but it doesn't bother me.

He strikes again, it slices across my cheek. I shove him away.

Tobias regains sense now. His arms grip around me and places me behind him. He slams Marcus against the wall easily, anger in his eyes now.

"At least I told you Marcus." He says through gritted teeth. "You have no authority to express opinion about it. Next time I'll knock you unconscious"

He shoves him hard and leads me out. Even being angry, I feel his breaths are heavy and deep.

He doesn't talk until were back on the train. He squeezes me tightly in his arms, "Sorry about that we should've never gone."

"S'okay." I say.

"Thank you for coming. You alright." He whispers

"Yea I'm fine." I whisper back "What about you?"

"I'm okay." He shudders, "don't know what got to me. You knocked my sense back. Thank you."

"At least it's over with." I say.

"They still haven't accepted you coming back, so Marcus is angry I already proposed." He scowls.

"I can't believe I got scared. That I was even afraid." He sighs. "I thought I wasn't during the war."

I sit up and look him in the eye, "Hey. Everyone's afraid of something. Your a prodigy Four. Fear does something to all of us." I soothe.

He brings me tight against his chest, his breathing has slowed, "If Marcus ever touches you again I'll punch him unconscious." He murmurs.

"Vice versa Tobias." I chuckle.

We stay in that position, cuddling and enjoying each others presence.

**Read and review**

**sorry my internet crashed this morning so I couldn't post the update.**

**Apologies, plus I was adding finishing touches.. Haha hope you enjoy!**

**gcq9**


	33. Chapter 33

Tris POV

We decide to meet in Fillis's dorm. There's eight initiates and three trainers. Four and I sit on the bed, while the others either take the floor or sit on the couch.

Jacob explains rules, and after he finished, James snickers, "So Candor or Dauntless."

"Have you not played it before it's tell the group your fears or do something sexually embarrassing!" Fillis mumbles loudly.

"Your old factions are showing!" Jacob yells over the bickering. "I'll go first. Erika, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She replies confidently.

"Tell us about your worst fear." Jacob smirks.

"We can tell if you lie." James and Sarah chirp too.

She bits her lip and twiddles her thumb, "Acne." She says quietly.

We burst out, I even chuckle a bit, and I hate this game with a burning passion.

Four murmurs, "You're not in the makeup faction, bruise or couple and acne won't hurt ya."

But she doesn't hear, Jacobs laugh towers gruffly over the others.

Erika flushes deep crimson, her face hardening. They get the hang after the first one to never say truth.

"Ah Austin!" She settles her eyes on him, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he mutters. Still hasn't gotten the idea yet.

"If you could marry anyone in this room who would it be?" She smirks

"Uh uh uh probably Six" he barely voices above a whisper.

"Who?" Everyone yells playfully.

.

"Six." He says. I roll my eyes, and Four steals a glance at me

He turns to Tobias, "Four."

"Dare initiate." Four says, bored.

"Kiss every girl in the room." He says. Who knew the weak Austin had a dark side.

Four stiffens a bit, no a lot.

He starts with Sarah, pecking her hand.

"Do it on the face." Austin says.

"You didn't say where." He says smugly he kisses Erika, then Alli, and starts towards me.

"Oh lord." Jacob mutters, "Make this quick..."

"Just watch and take it like a man you pansycake." Four smirks and then turns towards me.

"I'll kiss a girl more close to my age initiate." Four replies, "I'm no pansycake."

He presses his lips to mine temporarily, for a solid 10 seconds, before pulling away. Mostly everyone is gagging, Alli smiles at me, and Sarah and Erika glare in jealousy.

"Fillis." Four sets his eyes on him

"How about dare." He says with mild confidence.

"I dare you to get a piercing or tattoo sometime" Four smirks.

Fillis gulps and slips off a shoe. Wait what's so bad about a freakin tattoo or piercing

"Uh James. Truth or dare." Fillis says and I zone out.

What could be so scary about a tattoo? The pain, the needles, the idea of inking skin. I don't get it.

Everyone bursts into laughter. I snap back into reality. What did I miss.

"Six." James says.

"Dare" I reply.

"Alright then I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest off the night." He's says.

Uhh awkward. I reluctantly stand up and make my way over. He pulls me uncomfortably on his lap, his hands locking my stomach and pressing me against him a bit hard

Let's not bother to look at Four.

The game continues. Beads of sweat form on my back and forehead. I stole a couple glances at Four. He looked bulging muscle buff. The veins on his neck popped as he tock off his shirt to show his tattoo.

That is one sexy tattoo. The intricate flames; the perfect circles and ordering of the factions. Tattoos can mean a lot and I smile at it. However, I stare for one second too long and we meet awkward eye contact. Also known as he looks really mad, but knows there is nothing we can do.

I try to give him a comforting look, but he looks away. Oh well. Me sitting on some Candor initiates lap in my bra and sweats is not the most appealing thing to the fiancé I guess since I do have a ring that I wore tonight. I hide it under my other hand. Best not let people see and question me.

Why do I always get put in extremely awkward or dangerous situations. James and I don't talk at all, so I listen to his gruffly deep breathing and the prickles his arm hair brings to my stomach.

Now I'm thankful Four shaves.

"Six," Alli asks me now.

"Truth." I reply. My strategy is that once I'm in my bra I'll stop going for dares, and bare,y anyone calls me a pansycake for doing that.

"What's your real name? You know since Six can't be your real name." She asks

Thats not a bad question, a bit personal. I mean I was dying to know what was Four's real name... But I never asked. Much...

"Its Tris." I say. Realizing now, I've still mainly gone by Tris... The Six name installation wasn't ever enforced. Everyone knows me as that brave a Stiff, or Tris. Then theres the initiates and Tobias...

It doesn't bug me much, I mean if I got to okay truth or dare during my first initiation, I would have asked Four his real name...

I glance at the clock. It's getting fairly late. And before I get another dare, I have to get out of here.

"Hey uh James, I have to go get something I left down I the Pit. Mind letting me out?" I say hiding all my disgust and temptation to slap the frog.

"Mhmm." He let's me loose, I put on a sweatshirt and slip on my shoes. I'll leave the shirt here. So what?

When I am out of Fillis's room I jog towards my room, and lock the door. Who knew my torso was shining under the light with sweat. From his uncomfortable grip and nervousness from looking at Tobias. Gross.

I rinse myself off thoroughly in the shower and go to bed. Normal day for those who are Dauntless.

**Review please!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been extremely busy with projects. For school like last quarter is equivalent to teachers give out stinkin projects in every class and make you finish strong and grade extra hard... Oh well sorry for the wait. I promise after summer starts I'll have a daily based schedule on my updates so I won't leave you guys hanging **

**anyways peace out**

**gcq9**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry there's another Authors Note. But first in response to one of the reviews. I am a girl... Also, for the name switching with Four and Tobias, I tend to use Four during initiation more and Tobias, so that's why there's like a name change in the last few chapters...next, I have reached a point in this story where I'm not sure what else to include. I feel like adding another year of initiation would be boring, since I already have had 2 in this story... The wedding or Tris ****becoming pregnant will also be at the end. So I'm at semi writers block of what else to incorporate or I might end this story soon. Comment any ideas that arent like one shot scenes please. Thanks so much for all the positive feedback and reviews too! I'm just thinking ahead but yea anyways enjoy! **

Tris POV

I sleep fine. When I wake up and head down the initiates and Four are already eating.

Stage 2 is almost over, and the rankings come out tonight. Four has shown me in advance

Allison

Fillis

James

Erika

Sam

Sarah

Jeremy-out

Austin-out second time

Wow we started with 10 initiates, and only 6 are left. The rest are dead... Or out...

I guess Dauntless was showing leniency and let him stay the first time, since we've literally lost more than we've cut, according to Four's explanation, but he's done for good this time.

Apparently, the Dauntless born initiates were screwing around in the training room and they used wrong guns. There are only 7 Dauntless born too now

13 initiates total. Not too hard to make it.

I sit by him, "Hey."

"Hi." He says curtly. Awkward much?

"Uh so stage 2 is almost over..." I say.

"Yeah the final test is next week, today's the sample fear stimulation landscape. Were using Jacob's fear landscape." He says.

"How manged fears does he have?" I ask.

"Twelve." He replies finishing breakfast, "Initiates follow me!" He stands up and leads them, not glancing back or looking or anything.

"Okay?" I murmur. Well I have a job occupation too. Is he holding a grudge.

Maybe I'll chat with Chris.

LINEBREAK

I find Chris. We have no customers yet.

"Hey" We say at the same time, both also in the urgent manner.

"You first." I smile.

"Uriah's like ignoring and acting extremely awkward and I'm not sure what to do. He barely talks and doesn't take anything seriously." She says. "I don't know what to do, since my first relationship didn't even get that uhh far."

I sting of guilt. "I have the same problem.." I murmur.

"What?!" She says surprised, "But you and Four are like always good and lovey and perf. Even though the PDA gets kinda gross... He doesn't seem like the type ya-" She blabs on.

"Yeah! Yeah! But he's exactly like what you described about Uriah. It was fine yesterday." I say irritated in general.

She's quiet, "Well what should we do?"

I shrug, how am I supposed to know. I haven't spent lots of quality time with Four in general recently.

"Well we can just focus on work... And we have each other." She smiles it off. I wish I could forgive and let things pass as easily as she can.

I smile, and turn to the tattoo tools. "Just us two date partay night your room."

"You got it best frannn." She winks and I can't help but laugh, "How about that makeover flashy noticeable look again."

"Anything get our minds off of guys for once." I say

Too bad perfect human beings only exist in appealing school novels... By Erudite authors... **(Haha get the irony)**... That was a while ago though. Dang where did all the time go.

I never realized I did this, but I count the number of tattoos I give. And by dinner, I've given 56. That tends to be above average...

I catch Four stealing glances, but I sit at a different table from him and Uriah. I sit with Christina. We finish and I shower quickly in her room, so the makeup can stay longer and I'm clean.

She jumps in smiling. Typical, and I can't help but smile either. She has her makeup bag.

"Okay let's gets started." She grins.

After 1.5 hours I glance at the clock it's fairly late.

"I should get going then." I say, "Thanks a lot Chris!"

"No problem Tris." She replies and yawns, "You mind getting my water bottle I left it at the tatt parlor."

I nod and walk out.

I find her water bottle and walk back, I head whispering. Distinct voices around the corner I'm about turn

"I don't know how much longer this will work out." Uriah says quietly.

"Give it some time." Four says instructor mode.

"I don't want to mess it up." Uriah says, "you know what I mean?"

"I'm been through a hell lot of fights and disagreement with Tris, you think I don't know." He mutters.

"Is that something to be proud about? You guys seem to be drifting apart."

"They come and resolve naturally or eventually. We have different occupations anyway." He says.

I lower my head and walk by them, praying that being short will get me past but it doesn't.

"Tris? What are you doing here?" Four says suddenly angry

"Oh I just went to grab Chris's water bottle." I look up at him and smile a bit.

His eyes widen, and he observes what's different. Well I feel chalked up quite a bit myself.

It becomes awkward our stare, and the 4 feet between us is fairly uncomfortable. Did I do something wrong this time.

I force a grim smile, "See you around Tobias, hey Uriah." I turn without second thought and continue walking.

**You know what to do**

**thanks for reading ;)**

**gcq9**


	35. Authors note

Hey everybody. So from the recent reviews on the last 3 chapters I completely agree that the last few chapters were a bit fast... I wrote half heartedly and more on the careless side, since I didn't have time to revise and edit or plan the chapters... so I will rewrite them, and try to slow events down and make things flow more smoothly. Sorry I've been extremely stressed recently with finals and studying and projects. Your criticism is appreciated and please leave tips on improvement if you do criticize

Happy Memorial Day!

-Gcq9


	36. Chapter 35

Tris POV

Stage three results came out today. Pretty much the same. But it wasn' tall that fun. Like the celebration for the initiates was normal. I talked more with Christina. Four and I have just been rather busy lately with our own preoccupations. He still has the last bit training and I tattoos. So we definitely have talked much less recently. And its been going on for a while. I only helped with Stage 1, and ever since none of us have bothered to talk much other than yesterday and mere heys. First rather mutual drift.

I sit down and check out the banquet celebration food. There's a bit of alcohol on the table too. Wonder who's gonna get drunk and get in trouble tonight.

Anyways the night passes fairly quick, I leave a couple ten minutes early and start back towards my room.

"Tris!" A heavy voice calls.

I turn around, Tobias walks towards me swaying a bit. He's definitely a bit drunk.

"Have a drink." He offers and laces his fingers in mine, "We haven't talked in a while huh?"

"Yeah..." I sip the drink. It's alcohol. Strong alcohol. I feel a bit woozy even as it trickles down my throat.

"Come on let's go to my room." He leads me a bit harshly. I find myself swaying a bit too. After a mini gulp of I guess you call "Dauntless alcohol"

We sit on his bed, cuddling. "Cheers to your first trainer year." he raises his cup and I follow too. I lose track we drink maybe another cup each. I'm subconscious of what's going on, but we cuddle on his bed. He presses me against his toned body. I breathe deeply.

"Do you still want me?" He whispers sort of serious.

"I-" I stutter as the alcohol flows through my blood.

"You don't?" He looks, "You still scared?" He uses a rather challenging tone.

"No I'm not, I do want you." I smile subconsciously.

"Ok good." He kisses me, but much more sloppy than the norm.

**Authors note- im not going to go into sex details ok:)**

The next day

I wake up on my bed. I sort of remember what happened. It's very vague. Did I sleep with Tobias. And have sex with him? The memory is blurry. It's probably all a dream, just forget about it Tris. I mentally pinch myself.

I get up and walk to breakfast. As I sit down, a firm hand grabs me. I turn around and see Tobias hard eyes?

He drags me out. "What do you think you were doing?"

"What?" I ask.

"I woke up and you were sleeping shirtless on my bed." He crossed his arms, "Care to explain?"

"Before I do, what do you remember from last night?"

"I finished dinner and went to bed." He says

Shit he doesn't remember

"I had a bit of alcohol and you did too, and then I don't remember how I ended up on your bed." I half lie. I mean I sorta have image memories but their barely there. Perks of using Dauntless alcohol to horse around and forget short term memories.

"Are you kidding me?" He says disgusted. "I thought you were scared of intimacy."

"I am." I lie again. I don't really know no... They come so naturally

"Apparently not you're lying. We haven't talked much in like 2 weeks and then you decide to sleep on my bed with me shirtless? What's with your extreme mood swing Tris? And plus alcohol doesn't have memory serum in it..." He says halfheartedly.

"What's with your angry attitude?" I ask back mellowly. "Do you still even trust anything I say?"

There it is again. Our main touchy topic-trust.

"I don't know." He says after a while quietly and walks away.

This isn't turning up. And who knows what happened yesterday. Freakin alcohol I hate you. But it isn't all my fault or Tobias or the alcohol. Situations just built up... And I'm not sure how long this will take to fix now...

LINEBREAK

2 Months later

Tobias and I haven't talked like at all. And situations are escalating downwards quickly.

First Jeanine is back...

Second, Tobias and I haven't talked much and neither have many others in general since I'm already a quiet person, but it's like me and Christina are still on normal terms

Third, I'm pregnant.

Caleb called me to come to Erudite today too. Before I knew of the Jeanine news.

"Hey." I say and we meet in his office in Erudite headquarters.

"So I have some good and bad news." He says

"Lets hear good first." I smile small.

"Ok well our faction has developed the technology to resurrect bodies with manufactured bodies and DNA codes." He says

"That's very brilliant. But dangerous..." I say after a while.

"Yes." He says, "So someone from our faction decided to betray and brought Jeanine and Eric back." He says quietly.

Well wait to to make the worst nightmare come true.

"Er how do you know for sure?"

"Because one of our systems got hijacked and I accessed the search history and it showed Jeanine and Eric's DNA along with 2 missing manufactured bodies."

"Okay, so what have you dome and what do you need me to do?" I ask warily

"I backed up the files and changed the password. Only I know it now in addition to Cara. But since we don't have much security I thought in case one or both of us die eventually during whatever attack Jeanine launches I want you to know too. And you need to inform all of Dauntless to patrol more seriously." He draws out a piece of paper from his pocket

"This isn't good Caleb." Is all I manage to whisper out, and I gently take the paper

"I know I've started organizing another evacuation site, underground. I will shut down all our systems soon."

Oh dear

I really hope everything turns out okay now.

"Gook luck Caleb." I stand.

"You too Beatrice. You too. Telling Four will probably pass the news quick isn't he a leader." He gives me a hug as I head out.

"Ok sure."

Well wonder how things will end up now. Especially since Tobias doesn't beliebe anything I say more over something as bizarre as this.

I jump the train and head back.

**So hopefully that cleared up confusion and flowed more smoothly. You get their fight and how tris becomes pregnant sorry I didnt specify the first harder to go slow when you suddenly had a burst of ideas and plots again. Please send reviews with improvement points I won't be taking requests though sorry **

**Im trying my best to slow events down and make things flow more smoothly**

**make sure to send feedback!**

**gcq9**


End file.
